Galimatía Celestial
by Maat Sejmet
Summary: Kaoru es un demonio y Ken un Arcángel... aunque con el tiempo veran que nos son ni tan buenos ni tan malos mucha azucar
1. Introduccion

HOLA A TODOS!!!!!! Bueno aclaro desde ahora que en esta página se van a poner todas las aclaraciones con respecto al fic por lo que se va a actualizar seguido. supongo que va a funcionar como un diccionario de dudas je je Bueno aquí vamos.

**CORINON** Pues... verás este es un UA, pero no solo porque sale de la historia del anime sinó porque tampoco me basé en la religión católica verás hice un Universo Alterno donde los Ángeles y Demonio como que son un equilibrio y trabajan algo así como en conjunto. El Corión sería la junta o la reunion donde Ángeles y Demonios se ponen de acuerdo en el proceder de las cosas y donde revisan las actitudes de sus subordinados.

Vale Aclarar que hay un máximo representante de cada Seccion o Bando , así como también he determinado rangos:

Para los Ángeles son (de mas bajo a mas alto): Angel, Arcángel, Virtudes, Serafines, Querubín.

Para los Demonios son (de mas bajo a mas alto): Demonio, Demonio General, Calamidades, Espíritus Oscuros, Grandes Señores.

Una duda que puede surgirles es en donde corno entra entonces el Demonio de Justicia verdad pues esa es una duda fundamental del fic por lo que no la voy a aclarar.

Lo que si voy a aclarar es que el poder depende del ser no del rango, es decir que un Ángel puede ser mas poderoso que un arcángel si se ha entrenado; pero lo que el rango les permite es ordenar a otros y algunas modificaciones en cuanto al reglamento que se les aplica. No es como en los juegos de rol donde los personajes aumentan de poder en cuanto avanzan de nivel.

Las leyes para los Ángles o Demonio pues no las he escrito y dudo que lo haga por lo que me será mas fácil ir agregando leyes a medida que el fic avance.

. Bien creo que eso es todo Nos vemos muy pronto, si tienen otra duda Solo HABLENME!!!!!! Ji ji ji.


	2. Rivalidad

Hola a todos este es mi primer fic de Rurouni Kenshin espero que les guste mucho.... empiezo diciendo que es un **UA** y es un **KenKao** por lo menos eso es seguro, de aparecer luego nuevas parejas les informare....... bueno sin mas, espero les guste y también espero sus comentarios, si gustan pueden enviármelos por mail a y si quieren contactarme en l MSN también... Desde ya muchísimas gracias por dedicarle un tiempo a mi fic..

Ups! Me olvidaba de decir que Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece, solo tomo prestados sus personajes , todos los derechos (de la serie, no la historia) le pertenecen a su autor

**

* * *

**

**GALIMATÍA CELESTIAL**

Por "Amaterasu Mizuhame"

****

**

* * *

**

-CAPÍTULO PRIMERO-

**"RIVALIDAD"**

****

* * *

Que día tan hermoso, el calor zumba y los insectos no... ja, fue un día como hoy donde vaya uno a saber que adversidades del destino llevaron a ese grupo de viajeros a conocerme en aquel lago. Lo recuerdo como si fuese ayer, un joven alto de cabello negro pegado a la cara se me acercó y me dijo... 

- Disculpe señorita, le molesta si nos quedamos por aquí...

Si, eso fue exactamente lo que me dijo... Casi lo mismo que vosotros... ¿Os interesa? ¿no? De todos modos os contaré.

Yo me encontraba sumamente aburrida luego de una semana sin mucho trabajo, así pues cuando me preguntaron tal cosa respondí...

- No por favor, siéntense... deben de haber viajado largo rato

- Pues sí, algún tiempo ya,...

- ¿Y siempre viajan los cuatro juntos?

- Pues no..., en realidad siempre viajamos los ocho... –junto a una carcajada aparecen de entre los árboles- y te recomiendo que no nos hagas enfadar.

- ¿¿Qué quieren??

- Pues queremos todo el oro que traes y rápido – dice el joven y se acerca a ella.

- ¡¿Me asaltaran ahora que estoy sola en el bosque?!

- Si, y si te portas bien conmigo quizás te dejemos vivir...

- Ahora estamos hablando... – dije y me acerque al hombre y gentilmente toque su mano – ¿qué tal si negociamos?.

- Nada de eso, yo no negocio, lo que quiero lo tomo, ¡Fin del cuento! – dijo el quitando su mano bruscamente.

Eso me hizo sentir muy feliz, el hombre no había cambiado en lo mas mínimo; seguía siendo el mismo abusivo que trató de robarme la otra vez, así que felizmente tomé su mano cosa que lo sorprendió pero no en una forma desagradable , luego coloque mi dedo índice sobre sus labios para que no hablara y dije

- "Cadenas de la Perdición"

- ¡¿Qué diablos?! – atinó a gritar el hombre pero el grito de dolor que sobrevino cuando miles de cadenas incandescentes le tomaron del cuello, muñecas y pies.

Adoro ese conjuro, el dolor es muy llamativo, puedo en sus ojos saben,... el terror..., bueno luego le dije

- ¡Bien vamos a arreglar cuentas! – mientras hacía aparecer en mi mano un pergamino escrito en sangre, ligeramente lo desenrollé mientras observaba al resto de sus hombres en igual situación. Debieron estar ahí eso era una sinfonía de dolor y falsas suplicas de arrepentimiento.

- Según figura aquí, han matado a cuarenta personas, han violado y asesinado a veinte mujeres, y has herido de muerte a exactamente veintidós niños. ¿Cierto?

- ¿Q..., q..., quién rayos eres?

- Mmm... esa es una excelente pregunta... verás... yo soy lo último que verás de este mundo, soy tu juez y tu verdugo y esta vez no habrá apelación por parte de los ángeles... . Dados sus actos, sus pecados presentes y pasados, habiendo desperdiciado la oportunidad que se les brindó de encontrar la redención, y por el contrario, siguieron con esos pecados. Yo los sentencio ¡¡¡AL INFIERNO!!! Donde pagaran sus actos – y luego con un chasquido de mis dedos, las cadenas quemaron hasta el último de sus huesos.

Fue un espectáculo formidable, pero corto como sabrán por lo que están sintiendo ahora, las cadenas tienen temperaturas muy altas pero son mágicas y para evitarles sufrimiento los incineran en un segundo, es una lástima, a mi me encanta ver cuando se queman, en fin eso es pasado, ahora ustedes...

- Bien según este pergamino escrito en oro. Ustedes han robado y dejado en la calle a diez familias ¿Cierto?

- Así es – dice uno de los tres jóvenes que se encontraban encadenados con aquél conjuro.

- ¡Muy Bien! me gusta que lo admitan eso acelera el proceso. Ahora...

- ¡Lo Siento! ¡Por favor no nos incinere! ¡Por Favor!¡No lo volvemos a hacer! – gritaban desesperadamente los jóvenes.

- Si claro... y eso lo soluciona todo ¿no?, pues a mi no me convence así que... – de su espalda saca una gran Hoz.

- ¡Alto! – grita una joven de largos cabellos negros y ojos negros, vestía de blanco y cuando apareció unas plumas brillantes volaron con el viento.

- ¡Demonios! Tomoe no puedes dejar de entrometerte en mis asuntos.

- Ellos se arrepintieron de corazón y merecen una segunda oportunidad.

- Siempre la misma historia, pero vuelven a caer es inútil darles esa oportunidad. Es un ahorro de tiempo, fuerza y energía si me los llevo ahora.

- ¿Te estas oponiendo a la orden superior? – Preguntó Tomoe con seriedad mientras tomaba un arco de su espalda.

- ¡NO! ¡Estúpida Ángel!, ¡digo que es un desperdicio!

- Eso no le incumbe a un demonio como tú Kao – dijo molesta mientras tomaba fuertemente su arco.

- ¡Estúpida Ángel!, ¿Qué piensas hacer con ese arco? ¿Desafiarme?, sabes perfectamente que jamás podrás derrotarme. Soy mucho mas poderosa que tú ¡Estúpida Ángel! – Esto molesta mucho al ángel que solo aprieta el arco – Pero en fin, si se ha decidido darles otra oportunidad solo me queda aceptarlo y decirles... – se da vuelta hacia ellos – que dado el momento regresaré por ustedes.

Kao que hasta el momento permanecía con la forma de una anciana que fue estafada por el trío de delincuentes, desapareció.

- ¡Oh Dios!, esa demonio nos traerá muchos problemas, además de que nadie conoce su verdadera forma – pensó Tomoe - ¡Jóvenes! Esta es su segunda oportunidad, deben dejarse guiar por Dios, deben remendar sus pecados y llevar a sus corazones la luz que os hace falta, no temáis pues sus pecados serán lavados por vuestro señor...

- ¡Si, si, por favor, sálvanos! – gritaban los jóvenes que recién ahora eran liberados por las cadenas. Y se arrodillaban a los pies de Tomoe.

Entre las paredes blancas del cielo en un lugar desconocido para los mortales, los ángeles descansan y se reúnen.

- ¡Tomoe! ¿Cómo te encuentras?, ¡Te ves molesta! – preguntó cortésmente un ángel

- ¡Es Kao! – todos los ángeles guardan silencio - ¡Creo que se toma demasiadas libertades!, la habría puesto en su lugar... pero...

- Ella es demasiado poderosa para ti – dice un ángel que se encontraba a su espalda.

- ¡Señor Battousai! – dicen todos mientras un alto joven de largos cabellos rojos como el fuego prolijamente atados en la punta con unas joyas cristalinas. Su rostro era decorado por dos rayas delicadas de color bordó muy oscuro que iban desde su ceja derecha hasta debajo del mismo ojo. Su mirada era seria y de un profundo color oro intenso con una mirada algo fría y aislada. Su metro sesenta y cinco eran cubiertos por una gran gabardina de color blanco que era sujetada por botones de color plata y listones en el mismo color.

- Además, esa es su función no lo olvides, después de todo ella se está haciendo cargo de todo el sector ya que el resto de los demonios superiores se revelaron contra todo e intentaran asesinar a un grupo de hombres sin motivo. Fueron encerrados pero ahora deben de buscar quien los remplace.

- Si mi señor, pero creo que eso no será difícil, cualquiera puede cumplir esa labor... , mas sin embargo mi señor, ella se ha subido a su pedestal de yo soy intocable... – reprochó Tomoe.

- ¡Lo es! – dice sin preocupación Battousai.

- ¡¿Qué?! – pregunta alterada Tomoe.

- Pues verás, en primer lugar, -dice Battousai poniéndose más serio – ella no puede dejar su puesto bajo ninguna circunstancia, hasta que se encuentren a los reemplazos del grupo desertor, lo cual está siendo más difícil de lo que pensábamos... – él se quedó absorto en sus pensamientos pero regresó rápidamente – y el segundo motivo – dice mientras sonríe en su mente – es que el poder de ese demonio ha superado cualquier expectativa, y ahora pocos seres pueden desafiarla.

- Pero mi señor – dice ella acercándose mucho a Battousai y colocando su mano sobre el brazo del Arcángel quien la mira inmutable – Usted puede ponerla en su lugar, recuerde que si ella pierde el control quedaremos diezmados.

- Si mi señor – otro ángel – puede ser que Kao sea muy poderosa para un ángel común pero para un Arcángel como usted no será rival.

- Ella no es mi rival, porque ella no es mi enemigo, sin embargo hablaré con ella en la próxima intervención – dijo Battousai y se marchó.

- Me molesta que mi señor Battousai se preocupe tanto por esa demonio...

- Calma querida, recuerda que ella es un demonio y nuestro señor un arcángel, ella jamás podrá poner sus manos en él, eso está prohibido. Pero por otro lado tu eres un ángel, tu sí puedes ser su compañera de senda – dijo una ángel que se encontraba a su lado.

- Me pregunto porque el señor Battousai no va a hablar con Kao ahora – preguntó un joven ángel que estaba junto a ellas.

- ¿Eres tonto? – pregunta otro ángel que se encontraba en una esquina tomando té – porque Kao jamás ha revelado su verdadera esencia por lo que nadie puede saber como es y/o como será, ni rastrearla por su esencia espiritual ya que nadie ha podido ver su esencia espiritual por completo.

- ¡Por supuesto que no!,la gran Kao-Okami no ha tenido jamás la necesidad de mostrar todo su poder ante nadie y dudo que eso este pronto a suceder – dice un demonio de alas negras y ojos rojos, los ángeles se sobresaltaron y tomaron sus armas.

- ¡¿Qué haces aquí demonio rebelde?! – dice Carina la amiga de Tomoe

- Pues he venido a anunciar que nuestro próximo objetivo es lograr que Kao-Okami se una a nuestras filas. Y no creo que tengamos problemas.

- ¡Fuera! ¡Demonio insensato! – grita Tomoe lanzando una flecha que logra que el demonio se retire.

En otra parte del mundo mortal Kao, con una forma de jovencita de dieciocho años, cabello bien corto rojo y ojos del mismo color, con ropas delicadas y sentada en una cafetería en una calle agitada, mira la gente pasar delante de ella.

- Mmm... que aburrido... ya estoy harta todos aquí son pecadores fácilmente tentables y aún así no llega la orden especial para ninguno, en cuanto tenga vía libre comenzaré otra vez con el trabajo... y creo que ya tengo uno en la mira – dice mientras observa en el reflejo de su bebida a un hombre que la miraba con muy malos ojos... de pronto su colgante brilla y el viento sopla mas fuerte... ella sonríe y se levanta de su silla dejando dinero suficiente como para pagar su bebida y se dirigió hacia el joven con mirada maliciosa...

- ¡Hola buen mozo!... ¿En qué andas? – dice Kao con una seductora mirada.

- ¡Hola divina... este.. viendo que tan hermosa eres! – dijo el joven

- Ya veo... y solo de casualidad veías el banco que está en la esquina ¿cierto? – dice ella mientras se acerca mas a su rostro.

- ¿Qué? – dice sorprendido – no... no se que te...

- Vamos – dice ella poniendo suavemente un dedo sobre sus labios - ¿por qué no vamos a un lugar más tranquilo para platicar? – le dice ella al oído y sus labios rozan apenas su oreja pero lo suficiente como para convencerle.

- Sí... si – dice el joven y la sigue a un descanso lejos de la multitud.

- ¿Qué te parece si te ayudo con este trabajito tuyo?

- ¿Si? ¿Y que quieres a cambio?

- No mucho solo el diez por ciento de lo que saquemos.

- Mmm... me parece bien – dice mientras ella jugaba con sus manos detrás del cuello del joven. – Bien ¿cuándo quieres que entremos al banco...? yo creo que a la noche es lo mejor sin problemas de gente ni nada.

- Bien, suena genial, muy bien dulce, nos vemos aquí a las doce en punto.

- ¡¡Bien!! – dice él mientras ella se va.

- Eso fue fácil, me pregunto porque son tan fáciles... este por parte es un imbécil... pero en fin hasta las doce tengo tiempo récord y vamos a buscar a alguno con historia, me cansé de tentar a puritanos sin historia... a ver busquemos a alguno con historia para tener algo de acción hoy... su vista recorrió rápidamente el lugar y se detuvo en una joven de cabello rubio que miraba perdidamente a un pequeño... – pensó y luego dijo - ¡Bingo!, me juego las uñas en que ella tiene un lindo historial... – Kao comienza a caminar y se transforma en una niña de unos doce años de edad de larga cabellera aún roja y ojos del mismo color... se dirige hacia la joven distraída y le dirige la palabra.

- Di...disculpe señorita... me diría por donde queda el lago...

- ¿Eh? – la joven la mira detenidamente antes de indicarle el camino.

- Muchas Gracias, y disculpe las molestias – dice Kao mientras se marcha en dirección del bosque como la había indicado la joven, la misma dio una sonrisa cínica y se levantó siguiendo a la distancia a Kao, hasta que esta estuvo en el lago cercano a la ciudad pero lo suficientemente arbolado como para que no se escuchara nada de la ciudad.

- Jovencita, ¿Qué haces tu sola por aquí? – dijo la rubia y sacó una daga.

Kao se dio la vuelta y la observó – ¿qué es lo que va a hacer señorita?

- Nada pequeña, nada solo reclamo lo que es mío por derecho...

- ¿Qué...? – pregunta Kao mientras la joven se acerca a ella con la Daga.

- Si, es mi derecho ser la mas hermosa de todas las jóvenes y para eso debo de darle al demonio lo que me pida, y él me dará belleza eterna... y el quiere sangre de inocentes.

- ¡No! ... ¡Por Favor! ¡No lo haga! ... ¡Por Favor!

- Lo siento... – dice la rubia y se abalanzó contra Kao que ahora sostenía con su pequeña mano izquierda la daga e incrusta con la derecha una daga de color negro a la rubia. – Ahh

- Vamos no es para tanto, ¿no querrás a tu mamá tan pronto verdad...?, así no será divertido... – Kao extiende su mano y en ella aparece el pergamino de su juicio escrito en sangre negra... – Tú.... mm.... has hecho mucho daño en este mundo has asesinado a cientos de niños, para conservar esa asquerosa forma que posees pero aún así en el tiempo deberías de haber envejecido... ¿Con quién has hecho tu pacto?

- No te diré, el me quitará mi belleza...

- No te preocupes yo te haré el favor... – dice Kao mientras toma su daga se transforma de niña a una joven exactamente igual pero de uno veinte años con grandes curvas y una larga túnica blanca en forma de vestido con un gran y provocativo escote en v y se acerca a ella.

- ¡Kao-Okami! – grita un demonio de alas negra y ojos rojos.

- ¿Qué quieres Demvder?... – dice ella sin voltearse a verle – si no recuerdo mal tu dejaste tu puesto y decidiste vivir como una sanguijuela ensuciando el nombre de los demonios haciéndote llamar así cuando solo existes gracias a las energías que le quitas a aquellos que pactan contigo alguna cosa y con los restos de tu magia finges ser un demonio y cumples deseos.

- Pues sí, ¿por qué vivir protegiendo a los hombres, si puedes vivir cómodamente de ellos...?

- Que yo recuerde un demonio no los protege, mas bien los tienta...

- Velo como quieras, pero lo haces para proteger este mundo – Kao aún de espaldas solo le responde con una pequeña mirada de malestar.

- ¿Para qué? si nunca podrás disfrutarlo, en cambio en mi posición puedes seguir tentando a los hombres, pero tienes a cambio energía y dinero para disfrutar a pleno este mundo.

- ¡No me fastidies Demvder!¿Insinúas que debo permanecer como tú y dejar que gente como ella camine sobre la tierra?

- ¡Otra vez con eso de limpiar la tierra! ¡Vamos ... yo se que te divertirás mucho, lo veo en tu esencia! ¡Además no puedo dejar que toques a esa joven, tiene un pacto con el gran Adeus!

- Mira tú... pero que cosa no, parece ser que ya obtuve la información que necesitaba y tu solo estas molestándome en mi trabajo... – dice ella toma su Hoz y con una ráfaga de viento del movimiento de su Hoz Demvder es cortado en su vientre y un espeso líquido negro fluye de la herida.

- Ahh, ¡¿Qué haces?!, ¡Tu eres un demonio!, ¡¿Por qué me atacas yo soy como tú...?!

- ¡¡¡¿Cómo yo?!!! – dice muy molesta – no seas absurdo... tu eres solo una existencia patética en este mundo... ruidosa y escandaloso y sobre todo, me molestas cuando me divierto... eso me pone de muy mal humor... y no lo tolero... por lo general, son esos patéticos ángeles con su porquería de redención pero que tú, una sanguijuela repugnante y sin piedad, cosa que respeto, venga a intervenir mi juicio sabiendo que yo no respeto a nadie mas que a mi propia voluntad, eso no merece piedad – la mirada de Kao se torna de un rojo fuego , por último toma su Hoz mientras Demvder trata de huir, pero ella aparece frente a él y lo parte en dos con un solo movimiento.

- ¡¡¡Uaa!!! – el grito apagado de Demvder es consumido con su entidad.

- Bien, eso fue divertido, ahora a continuar con el juicio... ¿Dónde nos habíamos quedado...? – Kao se dirige a la rubia que trataba de huir – Ahh, que tierna, se preocupa por salvarse el pellejo, pero no lograrás escapar. Ya he determinado tu sentencia pero antes... veras que se siente que te corte en rostro en trozos exactamente lo que le hiciste sentir a esos mocosos – dice Kao y toma fuertemente su daga, da un chasquido y las cadenas atraparon fuertemente a la rubia que grito por el intenso calor de las mismas. Y dirigiéndose hacia la joven sube la daga hasta la altura de la cara de la rubia quien la observaba totalmente aterrada, Kao lanza el ataque pero una mano toma su brazo, la daga se desvía un poco de su recorrido inicial, ya que Kao aplicó mas fuerza para contrarrestar la intervención, y logró herir a la mujer en su mejilla , en la parte superior izquierda...

- ¡¡Diablos!! – grita Kao frustrada - ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¿Por qué los ángeles no me dejan de fastidiar?!!!!!!!!! – Kao se suelta de la fuerte mano del arcángel Battousai y se aleja de un salto y le dedica una mirada de fastidio.

- ¿Qué planeabas hacer Kao? – dice tranquilamente él

- Ese cabello... esos ojos.... – pensó Kao - ¡¡Battousai!! ¿Qué tal? –dice ahora con una sonrisa maliciosa que se acentuó en su tono de voz.

- ¿Vienes por la impertinencia de tu novia...? –preguntó ella con malicia

- ¡No es mi novia! Y no me interesa lo que haya entre ustedes – dice tranquilamente – Ahora responde, ¿Qué pensabas hacer?

La pregunta pareció molestarla pero no lo dejo ver... – mmm... entonces – dijo aún con mayor malicia mientras se acercaba a él. Quien solo le dedico una mirada inquisitiva y luego la miró seriamente esperando su respuesta. Ella lo rodeó y una vez a su espalda colocó sus brazos en ella apoyando también levemente su rostro de lado - ¿Has venido a verme?

- ¡Si! – dice seriamente él mientras voltea, ella se sorprende por un segundo pero rápidamente reacciona cambiando su mirada a una mas incrédula.

- Mmm... Si has venido a verme ha de ser algo muy serio ¿no? – dijo y retrocedió un paso poniendo distancia entre ellos – Ahora dime, ¿Qué es lo que trae a un arcángel como tu a estas partes de la tierra...? y por favor no me salgas con la típica estupidez de salvar esta alma perdida...

- No

- ¿Entonces? – dice ella mientras lo mira con cansancio.

- Tuviste un enfrentamiento con Tomoe y con otros ángeles ¿Cierto?

- ¿Y? ¿Acaso tu vienes a terminar la discusión?

- No, es solo que por allí arriba, están preocupados con que le hagas caso a Demvder... y ...

- Por Demvder no debes de preocuparte.... ¡Ya no! – dijo ella con una sonrisa malévola.

- ¿Qué? – el la mira extraño - ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Ya ha venido a verte?

- Si, fastidiando con que éramos iguales y bla, bla, bla, - comenta ella mientras hacía un movimiento con su mano como restándole importancia al asunto.

- ¿Lo eliminaste? – pregunta él sin mayor sorpresa.

- ¡Obvio! Me fastidió en mi juicio... y ahora... si no tienes mas problemas que discutir tengo que juzgar a la joven atada ahí.

- ¿Y no te estoy... fastidiando? – preguntó con gran suspicacia el arcángel y una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro que siempre permanecía serio.

- Pues no, ¡porque tu eres lindo! – dice ella con una sonrisa seductora pero intrigante al mismo tiempo.

- Que raro, pensé que te molestarías y me atacarías por mi impertinencia – dijo él mientras la sonrisa aún adornaba su rostro.

- No, como me podría molestar cuando un Arcángel serio y frío como tu me regala una de sus codiciadas sonrisas.

- ¿Eh? – Battousai se sorprende y recupera la seriedad habitual en él.

- Ahh... ya se ofendió, ... en fin. – dice ella acercándose peligrosamente – Creo que tengo que terminar algo... – le dice ella al oído y se dirige a la joven cautiva. Pero de pronto Battousai le toma el brazo izquierdo deteniéndola.

- ¿Qué es lo que harás con esa daga? – pregunta el arcángel señalando la daga que ella llevaba en la mano derecha y trataba de ocultar.

- ¡Diablos! Por algo le dicen el ojos de halcón – pensó ella y le dijo - ¿Acaso te parezco tan atractiva que no puedes dejar de tocarme? – mirándolo seductoramente – Después de todo yo también tiento a Ángeles y Demonios... ¿Acaso no lo sabías?

- Pues este cuerpo no es el tuyo, así que en el último de los casos no eres tú lo que atrae... – dice él con frialdad.

- ¡Entonces Suéltame! – dice ella molesta

- ¿Te molestas?, ¡No pensé que realmente eso te molestase... ¿acaso no te agrada tu verdadero físico? – dice él con una sonrisa burlona y la acerca hacia él - ¡¿tu verdadera esencia?!

- ¡Mi esencia, es mía! – dijo ella muy molesta – no tengo porque compartirla con nadie, además ¿Cuál es tu curiosidad? Eres igual que el resto ¡Solo quieres Curiosear!

- Pues si tu esencia es tan especial ¿por qué la ocultas de todo?

- Eso... – dice ella mientras se suelta bruscamente y su mirada siempre inalcanzable se muestra llena de ira – no es ... asunto tuyo – y se dirige corriendo hacia el objeto de su juicio.

- ¡Diablos! – dice él y saca su espada para detener el ataque que la daga de Kao le estaba por asestar a la joven juzgada.

Kao hace aparecer una espada ella misma de color negro con bordes rojos intenso - ¡¡¿Por qué los ángeles son tan entrometidos?!!

- ¿Por qué quieres dañarla en vez de enviarla directamente al purgatorio?

- Porque quiero que sufra como no tienes idea... – dijo ella y le lanzó un espadonazo que fue bloqueado, pero ella rápidamente enviste con la daga, lo que obliga a Battousai a retroceder para evitar el ataque.

- Eso no tiene sentido... se supone que no debemos desear... venganza – dijo él mientras el intenso combate que se había centrado en ellos continuaba.

- ¡¡¡¡Ustedes los ángeles querrás decir!!!! .... ¿O se te olvida?... ¡que soy un demonio! – dijo ella mientras seguía atacando y defendiéndose – Y por cierto... ¡¡¿Quién habló de venganza?!! – esto desconcertó al arcángel, Kao aprovechó el momento y le dio un ataque con una gran ráfaga de viento que lo lanzó lejos; se dirigió rápidamente hacia la joven y un grito inundó el bosque... el sonido retumbó en los oídos del arcángel quien al incorporarse ve al demonio parado a lo lejos, una sonrisa macabra adornaba su rostro y un brillo particular iluminaba sus ojos, con la daga ensangrentada aún en su mano y a la joven juzgada siendo tragada por la tierra por las cadenas.

Battousai tiene la mirada llena de enojo - ¡¡¡Estas fuera de control!!!

- No corazón, el que está fuera de lugar eres tú – dijo ella mientras le arroja la daga hacia sus pies - ¡Este es mi trabajo... y lo hago perfectamente! Tu tienes otro trabajo. Que si no me equivoco deberías de estar haciendo ahora ¿O NO?

El arcángel se encuentra totalmente sorprendido, la verdad en sus palabras lo deja perplejo.

- Vamos, vamos, esto no es el fin del mundo – dice ella mientras se aleja – Además si no te animas y tratas de salvar almas... con quién me divertiré peleando, pocos tienen tu resistencia – dice ella y desaparece riéndose.

- El arcángel se queda parado, su semblante es severo y frío nuevamente, observa detenidamente la daga a sus pies y se arrodilla a recogerla, la toma en su mano y la aprieta fuertemente hasta que su mano sangra y una leve sonrisa aparece en su rostro – ¡Es cierto... tengo trabajo que hacer! – el arcángel se da media vuelta y se pierde en el bosque en dirección opuesta a la tomada por Kao, quien se encontraba observándolo desde un árbol lejano.

- Ese estúpido arcángel... es muy molesto... – dijo ella y se transformó nuevamente en la joven de cabello corto rojo y ojos del mismo color que debía reunirse en pocas horas con un joven con quien robaría un banco, pero para eso todavía faltaba, así que decidió ir a dar un paseo y descansar del trabajo por un momento pero ni siquiera allí descanso, continuó trabajando... tentó a una mujer a robar una prenda en una tienda, luego a un joven a tocar a una mujer y pequeñas tentaciones menores, hasta que la hora de encuentro con su presa mayor llegó. Kao se hizo presente en el punto de encuentro, esperando con ansias la llegada de su víctima, pero para su sorpresa quién le había puesto una mano en la cintura y la había hecho dar vuelta era nada mas ni nada menos que el arcángel pesado.

- ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo? – preguntó ella con desconfianza.

- No temas jovencita... Dios está contigo – dijo al tiempo que Kao no podía evitar los recurrentes pensamientos de que era lo más cursi que había escuchado en siglos.

- Si ya veo... y usted es – dijo ella con poco interés y liberándose del abrazo.

- Kao... ya se que eres tú – dijo con indiferencia

- ¿Cómo...?

- Mis poderes son superiores, a los de los ángeles comunes... además... la detallada descripción de un joven que estaba por robar un banco porque una hermosa extraña se lo sugirió, ayudó.

- ¡¿Qué?! – dice ella sorprendida

- Por cierto el joven se disculpa por no poder asistir...

- ¡Demonios!, ¡¿Qué hiciste?!

- Pues verás escuché tus palabras y recordé que tenía trabajo que hacer... y yo también lo hago perfectamente ¿No crees?

- ¡Maldito entrometido! Que ganas de fastidiar...

- Bien, ahora acordemos algo... – dijo él mirándola fijamente – Tú harás pura y exclusivamente tu trabajo, que consta de tentar, juzgar y enviar a donde corresponda. O yo fastidiaré todas y cada una de tus cacerías.

- Se te olvida algo amor... – dijo ella acercándose a él rápidamente – Yo no hago tratos con estúpidos arcángeles. Además solo un detalle más, tú no tienes idea de cómo ubicarme. A menos que le pegues justo a mi víctima y eso será si esta es de buen corazón, quizás... les deje los puritanos a los demonios jóvenes y me dedique de lleno a lo groso, uno nunca sabe...

- ¡Escúchame! – dijo ya molesto – me estas agotando la paciencia... estoy tratando de negociar para que no tengas problemas serios.

- Que considerado... – dijo ella con ironía – pero solo tengo que recalcarte un hecho y este es que el Corión no me ha enviado ni siquiera una nota de advertencia, no es que le diera importancia aunque la recibiera, pero por consiguiente tú te puedes molestar cuanto quieras pero está dentro de mis derechos... por así decirlo

- Esto sorprende a Battousai que no lo demuestra – Pero ... sabes aún así eres muy amable... – dice ella mientras le da un beso en su mejilla - ¡Gracias! – y desaparece dejando a Battousai por un segundo notoriamente sorprendido, para recuperar rápidamente su tranquilidad y desaparecer con el viento inundado de plumas mientras pensaba las palabras de Kao.

CONTINUARÁ...

* * *


	3. Ayuda o Condena

Hola a todos este es mi primer fic de Rurouni Kenshin espero que les guste mucho.... empiezo diciendo que es un **UA** y es un **KenKao** por lo menos eso es seguro, de aparecer luego nuevas parejas les informare....... bueno sin mas, espero les guste y también espero sus comentarios, si gustan pueden enviármelos por mail a ... Desde ya muchísimas gracias por dedicarle un tiempo a mi fic..

Ups! Me olvidaba de decir que Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece, solo tomo prestados sus personajes , todos los derechos (de la serie, no la historia) le pertenecen a su autor

**

* * *

**

GALIMATÍA CELESTIAL

Por "Amaterasu Mizuhame"

****

**

* * *

**

-CAPÍTULO PRIMERO-

**"UNA AYUDA O UNA CONDENA" **

****

* * *

- ¡Señor Battousai! ¿a dónde va? – pregunta Tomoe junto a un ángel. 

- ¡A ver al Corión!

- ¿Por...? – pregunta asustada , pero él solo le ve fijamente y luego se marcha. – Estoy segura que es por esa desgraciada – dijo molesta.

- ¡Voy con usted señor! – dijo Yahiko al segundo ángel.

Battousai entró en una gran habitación blanca con bordes de oro, el sol iluminaba todo el recinto...

- Señor – dijo con sequedad.

- ¿Qué ocurre Battousai? – dijo Katzura, un hombre que aparentaba unos cincuenta años, de cabello marrón y ojos miel.

- Señor... ¿Por qué no han emitido una advertencia contra Kao? – pregunta llana y tranquilamente.

- mm..., verás Battousai hay cosas que simplemente, debes permitir si quieres un buen servidor. – dice tranquilamente Katzura

- Pero señor si ella sigue así, vamos a terminar perdiéndola.

- No, ella ya ha tenido este tipo de actitud en el pasado, le ocurre cada tanto pero luego regresa a ser normal, dentro de lo que a ella se refiere. Además ten en cuenta...

- Se supone que debemos permitirle que cumpla sus caprichos así como as

- ¡Si! – dice Katzura severamente a lo que Battousai responde con una mirada de desaprobación y molestia.

- Por si no te diste cuenta la situación está mas que delicada, hemos perdido a los cinco de los seis Demonios Generales, solo quedan los antiguos demonios que están en el Corión y demonios de segunda categoría, dependemos muy fuertemente de ella, si ella se fuese sería una catástrofe... – dice Katzura y su cara se torna pálida.

- Señor, ¿Qué no eran solo dos los Demonios desertores? – pregunta Yahiko sorprendido por las palabras de su señor.

- Pues no, fueron los cinco y la única que mantiene ahora el equilibrio es ella...

- ¿Tal es su poder?... – pregunta Battousai serio

- Si, ni siquiera los Antiguos demonios son rivales adecuados, pero, por ahora ella aún es fiel y ni siquiera hizo ademán de querer degradar a los antiguos Demonios.

- O sea, que se la conciente para que no se marche – dice Battousai.

- Así es... temo... que aunque se marchase y se rompiese el sello de sus poderes, no los perdiese.

- ¡¿Qué dice?! – pregunta Yahiko sorprendido – Señor usted sabe perfectamente que cualquiera que deje este sitio pierde casi todo su poder pasando a ser un simple mortal.

- Comprendo – dice Battousai – y ¿Los Demonios Generales lograron bloquear el conjuro?

- Solo parcialmente...

- ¿Qué? – grita Yahiko

- Por suerte no tienen la fuerza o el apoyo de Kao – dice Katzura.

- Ya veo, eso es todo gran Maestro... – dice Battousai y se dirige a la salida.

- ¡Battousai! – dice Katzura en tono seco a lo que Battousai responde con una mirada de perfil – No podemos permitirnos el lujo de perder semejante cantidad de poder... ella lo sabe... si se sale de control... ¡Tráela de regreso!

- ¿Qué?, señor los que se revelan no deben regresar a menos que estén arrepentidos y ... – decía Yahiko pero fue abruptamente interrumpido.

- ¡Comprendo!, vamos Yahiko.

- Si señor... – dice Yahiko y se dirige junto a él fuera de aquel lugar a un verde prado.

- Yahiko...

- Sí señor

- Quiero que olvides todo lo que oíste y que no se lo comentes a nadie.

- ¿Eh? – Yahiko se encuentra sorprendido por la orden – Entiendo señor así lo haré.

- Bien, debo marcharme...

- Señor... ¿a dónde va señor...?

- Debo seguirle el rastro a Kao.

- Pero... señor ¿cómo lo hará? Nadie ha visto jamás su esencia o su verdadera forma. Es más hasta se divulga que no la posee.

- Ja, eso es interesante... en fin, mientras antes la encuentre mejor.

- ¿Señor desea que lo acompañe...?

- ¡No!, recuerda que ella puede perder el control en cualquier momento.

- Bien señor así será mejor.

- Nos vemos luego Yahiko...

- Si

- Recuerda tu palabra.

- Con mi vida – dijo el joven mientras Battousai desaparecía con el viento.

Kao tarareaba una dulce melodía mientras observaba a la multitud a sus pies, en esta ocasión ella llevaba una larga cabellera azul y ojos verdes, de prendas ajustadas y grandes y sinuosas curvas. Y su melodía se detuvo al ver a un joven de cabellos desordenados de color marrón y ojos del mismo color...

- Ese joven... – pensó ella – mm... será una buena presa.

En otro sitio otro demonio de no mucho rango, se ganaba sus medallas tentando a una joven para que mate a su ofensor... y cuando la joven toma el cuchillo que el demonio le ofrece otra mano aparece, se apoya sobre la temblorosa mano de la joven.

- ¿Esta segura...? – dice Battousai - ¿Te rebajarás a eso...?

- Pero él... – dice la joven en llanto – él debe pagar por intentar...

- Si lo haces... ¿en qué te convertirás tú? – dice Battousai mientras la mira fijamente.

Ella suelta el cuchillo y se lanza a los brazos de Battousai.

- No se preocupe, él recibirá su castigo... – en ese momento, el demonio lo mira, y él le devuelve una mirada fría. El demonio muestra una mueca de enfado y marca con un hierro candente la frente del ofensor, quien gritaba en el proceso, mientras el demonio recitaba las siguientes palabras:

- Que la gran señora sea tu juez y tu verdugo, ... aunque no te lo merezcas. – mientras el viento vuela plumas blancas y un ángel de largos cabellos negros aparece y parece muy sorprendida de ver a Battousai.

- ¿señor que hace aquí usted?, este es un caso menor...

- por lo visto llegas tarde – dice él sin inmutarse.

- ¿Ah?, ya veo – dice Tomoe apenada – sin embargo, aún me pregunto que lo trae por aquí. Usted...

- Vine porque pensé que el demonio era otro – dijo sin mas – Tomoe encárgate del resto debo continuar mi búsqueda.

- ¿Eh?, pero Battousai... – dice ella y le toma el brazo muy cariñosamente - ¿Tienes que irte ahora?

Él solo la mira fríamente, y responde - ¡Si! –luego se suelta el brazo rápida pero cuidadosamente y desaparece si despedirse.

Cuando Battousai se ha ido, el demonio que ahí estaba comienza a reírse, esto molesta mucho a Tomoe que le dedica una mirada de enojo.

- ¿De que te ríes Demonio?

- De ti... – seguía riendo – de cómo te acaban de botar...

- Eso a ti no te importa – dice ella molesta – él será mi compañero.

- Si claro, eso es muy evidente – dice el demonio sarcásticamente.

- Ya cállate, tu que sabes de esto...

- Yo, solo que el Gran Battousai debe de buscar algo más... interesante, por así decirlo – dijo él y la miró suspicazmente.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó ella y lo miro desafiante.

- Que Battousai tuvo varios encuentros con la Gran Señora... – dijo él y una sonrisa cínica se apoderó de su rostro – Mi señora es excepcional en lo que hace...

- ¡¡CALLATE!! – grito ella histérica – insinúas que Battousai está interesado en ella... es obvio que no lo conoces – dijo ella recuperando el control – si la busca ha de ser para reprenderla... Battousai tiene claro su deber y el reglamento – dijo ella y su rostro se mostró muy orgulloso, lo que irritó al demonio.

- Puede ser... – recuperando la sonrisa cínica – pero algo es seguro, parece ser que las ángeles no llaman su atención – rió – bueno te dejo con los restos...

Tomoe muy molesta, refunfuña, mientras se acerca a la joven que aún lloraba - ¡No te preocupes todo estará bien! – dijo con una gran sonrisa y su mano extendida, la joven tomó su mano, la observa y mira en derredor...

- ¿El Joven... dónde está?

- ¿Quién?¿El qué te incitó a pecar?... no te preocupes él...

- ¡No! – dijo la joven y se sonroja – el hermoso ángel que me salvó.

- ¿Eh, pero que pasa todas me lo quieren robar? – pensó Tomoe mientras le dirigía una mirada de pocos amigos a la joven – El ya se fue.

- Que pena... quería agradecerle...

- ¿solo eso? – preguntó escéptica Tomoe

- pues... ¡Si!, eso e invitarlo a tomar el té.

- ¡Uhh! Que diablos... – pensó Tomoe - ¡Bien! veo que te has arrepentido... no lo vuelvas a hacer... ten cuidado... bla bla bla... ¡Chau! – y luego de decir eso desapareció con su lluvia de plumas.

En otro sitio Kao, se encuentra persiguiendo a un joven. Lo mira atentamente y luego decide actuar. Se para en un pequeño árbol a orillas de un río que atraviesa la ciudad pero ahora vestía un kimono tradicional. Mientras el joven corría desesperadamente por la calle que se sitúa junto al río. Corría a toda velocidad y notó a la hermosa joven sentada junto a un árbol, la mirada fijamente mientras corría por la calle extrañamente desierta. En ese instante el tiempo se detuvo para él, ella le observaba fijamente, el sol iluminaba su contorno, era hermosa, como jamás había visto antes, y brillaba, al verla se sentía feliz, irradiaba tranquilidad, paz, lo que el estaba buscando... escapar... no lo dudo, corrió hacia ella la tomó de la cintura y se la llevó a cuestas.

- ¡Oye! ¡bájame! ¡Pervertido! ¿Qué diablos haces? – gritaba Kao, pero extrañamente aunque no para ella los alrededores estaban desiertos – ¡¡¡¡Suel-ta-me!!!! – gritó ella y le da un golpe con el que logra liberarse. El joven había corrido mucho, ya se encontraban en las afueras de la ciudad en un prado de pasto seco, debido a la fuerte sequía que golpeaba esa zona. Así Kao comienza a correr de regreso a la ciudad...

- ¡Espera! – grita el joven

- ¡Si Claro! ¡¿No quieres un té también?! – Grita ella con tono de burla por la tonta frase que salió de los labios del joven que ahora se encontraba molesto, corrió rápidamente alcanzándola. En parte porque ella corría con kimono y en parte porque no era su intención huir.

- Te dije que esperaras... – dijo el joven muy molesto y con una espada apuntando el cuello de Kao mientras la abrazaba.

- ¿Qué quieres?¡yo no te conozco!

- Veo que ahora no te burlarás, cero que ese té no estará tan mal – Kao sintió unas incontenibles ganas de aplastarle el cráneo, pero no podía, no hasta que no lo tentase y juzgase – Bien, ven conmigo, ¡Ahora!

- ¿Yo?¿Por qué?

- ¡porque yo lo digo!

- ¡Uhy pero que convincente! – pensó ella mientras era arrastrada por él.

Caminaron entre el pasto seco hasta una zona donde este pasto tenía mas o menos medio metro de alto y había un pequeño bosque algo reseco pero con verde. Ahí la sentó contra el tronco del árbol más grande y amenazándola con la espada le hizo señas de que no se moviera. Y luego destapo un par de cosas que tenía ocultas, comida, agua, etc.

- ¿cómo te llamas? – preguntó el sentándose frente a ella.

Ella solo volteó el rostro, a lo que esperaba que él se molestara, pero no fue así, el joven bosquejo una sonrisa llena de tristeza y bajó la mirada - ¿Acaso espera que sienta lástima por Usted? – preguntó ella

- No, yo no espero eso.

- ¿Entonces qué espera?

- Yo... yo solo... no lo se.

- ¡¿Pero por qué me secuestro?!

- ¡¡¡Cállate!!! –grita el joven y ella guarda silencio – solo quiero que estés cerca.

- ¿cerca?... ¿Por qué?

- Hay algo en ti... me hace sentir tranquilo, me hace olvidar...

- ¿Olvidar?¿Qué cosa?... acaso le ha ocurrido algo – el joven solo la observó con cierta tristeza y comenzó un relato.

- Hace un par de meses, yo vivía feliz, tenía una novia, trabajaba y pronto le pediría que se casara conmigo... pero toda mi felicidad se fue al tacho una tarde... que jamás olvidaré...

- ¿y yo porque diablos debo escuchar todo esto... por qué no saltas a la parte interesante?... estoy harta de escuchar que se sienten mal por haber acecinado o torturado... ¡si claro, como no! ¡Uhhy! ¡Que rabia! todavía le falta una eternidad – pensó ella.

- Mi adorada Nikuni brillaba con el sol del atardecer, ella acababa de aceptar el compromiso, estaba feliz y yo igual, estábamos a orillas del río y no sabíamos lo que ocurría en el pueblo, íbamos caminando de regreso, su sonrisa iluminaba todo, me soltó la mano y se adelantó, ella deseaba contarle primero a su madre quien deseaba vernos casados hace tiempo,... se alejó rápidamente y no me preocupé hasta que su grito de dolor partió mi alma de terror, corrí hasta ella, estaba tirada en mitad de la calle, en un charco de sangre... su sangre... – el joven tenía la mirada perdida – resultó ser que en ese momento una banda de ladrones estaba robando el pueblo, la casa de sus padres, para ser precisos, y como ella se interpuso... pues... yo traté de atacarlos pero no pude hacer nada me hicieron varios cortes y pues quedé tirado junto a ella, sonreí, pensé que nos iríamos juntos, vi sus ojos cerrarse y yo hice lo mismo, pero me salvaron... y hoy realice el primer paso de mi venganza...

- ¿Y yo? ¿Cómo entro en la historia?

El la miró molesto, pero como ella no lo miraba siquiera enfadada, la miró dulcemente y dijo – Pues contigo me siento en paz, hace mucho que no me sentía así y te necesito a mi lado para terminar la que comencé hoy...

- Ya veo... – dijo ella y se quedó mirándolo – él solo quiere justicia... ¡yo debo ayudarle!... más si le ayudo... lo condeno... es decir ahora quiero que aquellos infelices mueran... pero si la muerte les llega de sus manos él quedará condenado... ¡Diablos! ¡¿y eso a mi que?! ... yo... yo solo debo cumplir mi trabajo y nada más...

- Deseas irte ¿Verdad? – preguntó el joven.

- No lo se... es decir, no es que sea la mejor situación del mundo, pero si solo quieres mi compañía, no me importa quedarme un rato más... – y se quedaron un rato en silencio – señor...

- ¿si?

- ¿usted cree que ella hubiese querido que la vengara?

- ¡Claro que si! – gritó indignado por la pregunta, a lo que ella contestó con una mirada fría – Lo Lamento... pero dígame, si usted fuese atacada por bandidos cuando trata de proteger lo que es preciado para usted y luego en su último suspiro de vida, ve a su prometido ser herido de muerte por estos mismos... ¿No querría usted venganza?

- Si... supongo que sí – dijo ella aparentemente acongojada, pero en realidad ella solo pensaba. El Joven se había dormido junto a ella, mientras esta lo miraba pensativa – así que fue esto lo que me llamó la atención en él... amor... por amor el entregará su alma al mismo infierno... para reivindicar su amor... – ella se aleja y trepa a una rama, desde la cual lo observó un segundo para posar luego su mirada en el ocaso que cubría el cielo.

- él aún no ha cometido un pecado mayor, no ha matado a nadie aún... le ha dado las pistas al bandido para recordar quien es el que viene a vengarse... que hermoso... – dijo perdida en el sol - ... debe ser amar... debe ser algo muy poderoso... estos mortales llegan al límite de sus posibilidades y más... – deja de mirar el sol y observa nuevamente al joven - ... aún después de la muerte siguen su amor... – dijo ella mientras veía la figura transparente de una joven que se apoyaba sobre él – Así que fuiste tú quien me llamó... – dijo Kao mirándola.

La figura tomó un leve brillo azulado y aunque no emitía sonido alguno Kao entendía absolutamente todo cuanto le decía.

- ya veo... con que eso fue lo que hiciste... que raro yo escuché que el paraíso es hermoso... – dijo en tono burlón pero la figura le observó algo molesta – Pues si te has escapado del paraíso debes saber perfectamente quien soy ¿no? – La figura afirmó con un leve movimiento – y ¿por qué no le pediste ayuda a un ángel por qué a mí?... mi función es totalmente la opuesta. – la joven sonrió – lo que me pides es demasiado, no es un simple favor... me pides que incumpla mi trabajo. Yo ... no creo poder ayudarte... – con esto dicho la figura se alejó y se posó nuevamente sobre su amado, quién despertó y observó la noche que ahora lo cubría todo; y sobre el árbol a la hermosa joven que lo observaba con cierta tristeza.

- ¡ya era hora! –dijo ella

- si – respondió él mirando sus ojos y luego comenzó a caminar, ella lo acompaño hasta el pueblo.

- ¡Gracias! Por haber permanecido junto a mí – dijo él dándole la única sonrisa del día pero ella no se sentía segura de nada.

El joven tomó su espada con fuerza y se abalanzo contra su contrincante, el hombre que le había arrebatado todo..., su casa, sus parientes, su prometida... y con ello su piedad, bondad y deseo se vivir. El bandido reía mientras recibía gran parte de lo ataques pero al sentir su sangre correr cual río desbordado, su risa paró y se transformó en furia, una gran furia que no pudo sobrepasar el odio de aquel joven que el día mas feliz de su vida lo perdió todo...

El grito ahogado de un hombre resonó en los tímpanos de Kao, que observaba la escena hasta el momento divertida, pero el momento había llegado... y todos debían de tomar una decisión... el bandido arrodillado tomándose la sangrante cintura no hacía mas que mirar el suelo, el joven con su espada ensangrentada en mano lo miraba lleno de odio pero sin postura de ataque aún.

- ¿lo matarás? – pregunto algo temerosa Kao pero sintió algo que la hizo cambiar su postura – después de todo... él la mató... – la cólera subió rápidamente en el joven y cuando estaba por matarlo una lluvia de plumas inundó el lugar, una brillante luz dio aparición a una ángel muy hermosa de cabellos castaños claros y ojos color miel, ella posó suavemente su mano sobre la del joven.

- No debes matarlo... todos merecen una segunda oportunidad – dijo la ángel con una sonrisa. Pero el joven la mira con una helada ira que la hizo temblar, jamás había visto semejante odio.

- ¿Y mi Nikuni no merecía una segunda oportunidad? – preguntó él entre dientes, el ángel se sobresaltó por el rencor que empapaba sus palabras.

- ¿Quién puede ser capaz de hechizar así a un mortal?¿Quién puede jugar así con su corazón? – se preguntaba el ángel pero su respuesta se presentó sola.

- ¡Si! Nikuni mas que nadie..., sobre todo más que él. Merecía una vida llena de dicha y felicidad – dijo Kao que estaba detrás del joven y apoyaba ahora su mejilla en el hombro del mismo como compartiendo su sufrimiento.

- Tú... tenía que haberlo sospechado, quién, quién mas puede producir ese odio, aléjate de él... – dijo el ángel y tomó una lanza.

- Vamos Natzumi... no eres rival para mi, además me haces el camino muy fácil...

Battousai se encontraba parado en la copa de un árbol, cuando un sentimiento lleno de odio y sobrecargado de dolor le llegó a sus sentidos

- Esto debe ser.. ella – dijo en un susurro escuchado solo por el viento mientras con un leve movimiento desaparece.

- ¿Qué dijiste? – grita enojada Natzumi, pero es interrumpida por el grito del joven.

- ¡Ya Cállate!, no le hables así... – dijo él y le apuntó con la espada, acto que sorprendió a Natzumi e incluso a Kao, pero esta no lo demostró.

- ¡Espera! – dio Natzumi - ¿es qué acaso no te importa arruinar tu vida...? – el joven la mira pero sus ojos no estaban tan llenos de ira como antes, ahora estaban siendo abrazados por una gran tristeza.

- Mi vida terminó aquel día junto con el último suspiro de Nikuni...

Kao sintió una punzada en lo más profundo de su ser... ¿era tan fuerte aquel lazo que hizo incluso a Nikuni escapar del paraíso para velar por su amado...?¿Acaso ella hacía mal...? – su mente giraba perdida aunque su exterior seguía inmutable con su maliciosa sonrisa grabada.

Una lágrima cortó el rostro del joven, quien puso la espada en el cuello del asesino, en ese momento Kao se decidió, con su típica sonrisa se acercó al oído del joven, sus labios rozaban su oreja, lo que provocó que este se sonrojara. La sonrisa de Kao se intensificaba con cada segundo y los ojos del joven se nublaron...

- ¡Es ella...! – pensó Battousai que acababa de llegar al lugar – Sin duda es ella... solo ella puede generar tal odio en un mortal y tal irritación en un ángel – y la observó susurrar al oído del joven al borde de quebrar su alma a la desesperación, pero en eso un ángel se abalanza y da un lanzazo hacia Kao, provocando que esta se separara bruscamente del joven quien cae al suelo de rodillas, mientras que sus manos temblaban aún sin soltar la espada... – Esto es demasiado para Natzumi – se dijo a si mismo Battousai mientras se dirigía a intervenir, en realidad no estaba seguro de que ese fuese el motivo de su intervención, pero se reprochó a si mismo la duda y se acercó al joven.

- ¡Señor! – dijo Natzumi sorprendida mientras Kao los miraba divertida desde el árbol en el que se había sentado luego del ataque. Battousai sin mirarlas se dirigió al joven para hablarle.

- Si realmente se amaban, sabrás que ella no habría querido esto para ti, así como que ha de estar esperando por ti en el paraíso – esta palabra resonó en la cabeza del joven... quien le dirigió una mirada suplicante a Kao

- ¡Tu eliges Bombón! – dijo ella con una sonrisa y mirada sensual - ¡¿Satisfacción personal, o una aburrida vida celestial...?!¡¿Cuál será?!

El joven la observó detenidamente y le dedicó una sonrisa apagada para luego dejar caer su espada. Natzumi sonreía ampliamente contenta de haberle 'ganado' a Kao.

- Pero a Battousai algo no le parecía en su lugar, cualquier mortal que hubiese escuchado la melodiosa y hechizante voz de Kao aunque fuese un segundo, habría caído en sus garras y convencerlo habría sido una batalla celestial, pero este joven... ni siquiera estaba perturbado, por el contrario parecía feliz, esperaba algo... ¿Qué? – pensaba

En ese instante Kao saca su ennegrecida y filosa espada y se lanza a toda velocidad en dirección al joven, que seguía con la tenue sonrisa, Kao era veloz, Natzumi ni siquiera había notado que ella ya no se encontraba en el árbol. Battousai al verla salió abruptamente de sus pensamientos tomó al joven y saltó hacia un costado, pero su sorpresa fue mayor al ver que ese joven no era el objetivo de Kao.

- Se dirige ... al bandido – los ojos de Battousai dejaron notar su sorpresa. En un segundo el bandido cae al suelo y sus sangre se desparrama por doquier. El joven ahora en el suelo, con Battousai delante de él la miraba fijamente, con una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios, Battousai examinaba con la mirada a Kao que estaba de espaldas a ellos, aún estaba confundido con lo que acababa de ocurrir.

- ¡¡¿Qué crees que haces?!! – gritó Natzumi y de un salto se dirigió a atacar a Kao, esta por su parte chasqueó los dedos y unas cadenas salieron de la tierra e hicieron desaparecer el cuerpo y sangre del bandido. Luego con una tranquilidad que helaba los nervios, esquivó el potente lanzazo de Natzumi para incrustarle un aún mas potente codazo en el estómago que la dejó inconsciente. Luego levantó su ensangrentada espada contra ella pero Battousai se interpuso.

- ¡Suficiente! – dijo Battousai, lo que hizo que Kao hiciera desaparecer su espada.

- Muy bien, parece que nuevamente vienes a fastidiar mi cacería como lo prometiste ¿No?

- Yo no diría eso – dijo Battousai mirando fijamente a Kao – Tú... no lo llevaste al límite... es más me atrevería a decir que planeaste todo lo ocurrido...

- ¿Yo?, si claro – dijo ella se acercó a Battousai y lo mira acercando su rostro al de él, que en esta ocasión se encontraba unos veinte centímetros mas arriba, por lo que tuvo que flotar levemente – Y mañana salvaré un ángel – dijo ella sarcásticamente.

- A si... – dijo él y su fría mirada se volvió intensa mientras sujetaba a Kao entre sus brazos fuertemente – pues no se a quién tratas de engañar porque a mi no logras convencerme.

- Tu si que estás demente – dijo ella tratando de disimular la molestia que le causaba no tener el dominio total de la situación, mas el hecho de no poder escapar de su abrazo.

- Mira quien lo dice – dijo él molesto mientras la forzó a mirarlo a los ojos, esos ojos azules en los que Kao encontraba tanta paz que la exasperó..., pero vio algo más... su escape...

- Así que... quieres jugar a eso ¿verdad? – dijo ella y acercó lentamente su rostro al del arcángel para rozar sus suaves labios a los de él. Sintió como el corazón del arcángel se detenía por un segundo, y su inquebrantable abrazo se volvió más flexible, lo suficiente como para que ella se acercara a su oído le dijera una frase, le marcara un suave beso en la mejilla y se escabullera para desaparecer.

- Te ves muy sexy cuando te pones rudo – fue lo último que escuchó Battousai mientras recuperaba el latido de su corazón, quitaba la sonrisa que ella había producido en su rostro y se acordaba de respirar nuevamente – Lo volvió a hacer... – susurró casi para si. Luego volteó y vio a un ángel totalmente inconsciente y a un joven con una sonrisa y la mirada fija hacia donde ella se había desaparecido. La intriga lo carcomía así que sin mucha paciencia se dirigió al joven.

- ¡¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?!

- ¡¿Ehh?!

- No te hagas el distraído conmigo muchacho – dijo Battousai con la mirada más fría emitida en los últimos siglos.

**CONTINUARÁ....**

* * *

Desde ya **MUCHÍSIMAS GRASIAS** a **TODOS** por tomarse cinco minutos para **LEER** mi **FIC**, y dejarme un **REVIEW**. Y los que no pudieron gracias igual. paso a responder. 

Gracias a las siguientes personas que en su momento me dejaron reviews ... no espero que lo vuelvan a hacer... pero me gustaría que siguieran leyendo

**Kirara26**

**Gaby (Hyatt**

**Justary**

**Kimmy Angy**

**Kaoru-dono18**

**Mei**

**Marina**

**Adrychan**

**LimeKamiya**

**Kyone**

**Naoko lizi Kinomoto**

**Kyosuke**

**AMATERASU**


	4. Ayuda o Condena 2

Hola a todos este es mi primer fic de Rurouni Kenshin espero que les guste mucho.... empiezo diciendo que es un **UA** y es un **KenKao** por lo menos eso es seguro, de aparecer luego nuevas parejas les informare....... bueno sin mas, espero les guste y también espero sus comentarios, si gustan pueden enviármelos por mail a y si quieren contactarme en l MSN también... Desde ya muchísimas gracias por dedicarle un tiempo a mi fic..

Ups! Me olvidaba de decir que Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece, solo tomo prestados sus personajes , todos los derechos (de la serie, no la historia) le pertenecen a su autor

**

* * *

**

GALIMATÍA CELESTIAL

Por "Amaterasu Mizuhame"

****

**

* * *

**

-CAPÍTULO TERCERO-

**"UNA AYUDA O UNA CONDENA 2"**

****

* * *

- Yo... no puedo... – dijo el joven y miró a Natzumi inconsciente, cosa que Battousai captó rápidamente. 

- No te preocupes, no diré nada. – dijo con su mirada aún fría.

- Pues... ella me dijo lo siguiente, "Nikuni ha venido a verme para que te cuide, ella ha escapado a verte... te espera en el paraíso... lugar que jamás verás si le matas..." "Ahora dime, ¿Lo matarás?,sacias tu sed de venganza pero... ¿Cambiarás unos años mas de vida victoriosa por una eternidad con tu amada?" "Yo me encargaré de él en tu lugar" ella me dijo eso... luego Usted... el paraíso nuevamente... y lo que terminó de convencerme... "¿Satisfacción personal o una aburrida vida celestial ..."con Nikuni – dijo el joven.

- Eso pensé – dijo Battousai ocultando bajo su típica cara fría y calculadora una sensación de gran satisfacción que no supo justificar.

- Ella ha de ser un excelente ángel – dijo el joven

- No, ella no es un ángel... ella es...– dijo Battousai pero calló sus propias palabras – es un demonio...

- Pues para mi es una diosa... – dijo el joven

- ¡¿Una diosa?! ¡Debe estar aún bajo su encanto...! – dijo molesta Natzumi

- Pues para ser usted un ángel se molestó muy rápido con ella – dijo el joven mientras se levantó y miró a Battousai quien le devolvió la mirada.

- Es obvio que no te veremos en problemas de nuevo – dijo Battousai.

- Claro no debo desperdiciar el obsequio de una diosa – dijo el joven se despidió con su mano y se marchó.

- Ese joven si que está perdido... – dijo Natzumi - ¿Obsequio? ¿de qué rayos habla?

Battousai la observa de reojo pero no responde absolutamente nada - ¿se encuentra bien?

- Si señor Battousai, solo algo molesta, ¿Cómo se atreve ese demonio...? Pero se a usted no le ha hecho nada ¿cierto? Porque sino...

- No, estoy bien, pero debes de tener mayor precaución, lanzarte a atacar a un oponente superior en fuerzas y experiencia así como así, no te ayudará a vivir más tiempo.

- Pero es que me molesta que ella no respete ninguna de nuestras normas... ¿cómo puede ella sentirse digna de juzgar a alguien...?

- No tengo idea de cómo son elegidos los demonios de justicia.

- Solo por el asunto de los desertores ¿no? – dijo Natzumi, Battousai la miró y esta lo interpretó como un sí, de hecho era bastante complicado saber que pensaba su señor pocas veces hablaba.

- No lo sé – pensó Battousai y luego dirigiéndose a Natzumi dijo – Me debo ir, ten más cuidado la próxima.

- Si mi señor – dijo ella feliz mientras este desaparecía en las sombras.

- En realidad, hay algo muy extraño en todo esto... es decir, los desertores eran Demonios Generales con cierto poder de juicio, mas sin embargo a ella nunca se la ha llamado así, siempre se le ha llamado Demonio de Justicia, ¿Qué cargo es ese?¿Cómo fue elegida? El Corión no me ha dicho nada al respecto aún... – pensó Battousai a la sombra de un árbol - ¡Debo ir a preguntar...!

Entre blancas paredes, Battousai junto a los Grandes Señores se encontraba deliberando...

- Bien, ¿dices que Natzumi fue golpeada luego de que esta atacara a Kao?

- Si, ella atacó molesta a Kao, quien sin reparo le devolvió el ataque.

- Mmm... ya vemos, bien, pues alejaremos un poco a la Srta. Natzumi por si las dudas – dicen los Grandes Señores y Battousai se retira hacia otra sección.

- Bienvenido a la sección archivo, en que le puedo ayudar... ¡Ah Sr. Battousai! ¿qué lo trae por aquí? – dijo una ángel de unos aparentes 40 años pero tan hermosa como una jovencita, de cortos cabellos rojizos y ojos marrones chocolate.

- Quiero todos los registros existentes de Kao.

- ¿Eh? – la mujer lo observaba sorprendida, pero aún más temerosa – pues verá Sr. Battousai, eso es...información confidencial.

- Para los ángeles, si. Más no para los arcángeles... – dijo él con una mirada fría e indagadora – ¿Qué ocurre aquí? – se preguntó Battousai.

- Ah, pero si tiene usted razón – dijo la mujer – Que tonta fui Battousai sabe perfectamente todos los reglamentos, ¡Imbécil! Ahora que hago no puedo ocultárselo, tengo que informarle a los Señores – pensaba ella mientras hurgaba en un gran mueble lleno de fichas.

- ¡¿Qué ocultas Mónica?! – dice fríamente Battousai.

- Eh...yo – ella se sorprende mucho de que él se diera cuenta, pero cuando lo mira con esa fría mirada que ella no pudo sostener supo que no podría ocultarlo más – bueno...lo que ocurre es que de Kao sólo tenemos esta ficha –

Ella le entrega a Battousai una sola hoja de color blanco con letras doradas en la que figuraban los siguientes datos: Nombre: Kao, Progenitores:------, Afiliación:------, Puesto: "Demonio de Justicia", luego había un pequeño recuadro donde debería de haber una foto, pero no la había.

- ¡¿Qué diablos?! – pensó Battousai y luego dirigiéndose a Mónica dijo – ¿Qué ocurrió con los registros de voz, cuerpo y esencia?.

- Bueno...yo no debería hablar de esto, pero tu tienes mayor rango que yo así que... – dijo ella pero notó que Galbellus la miraba cansadamente como esperando su explicación. – Bueno, resulta que no existen. Desde el instante en que nació ella ha ocultado por completo su ente utilizando distintos cuerpos, voces, y su esencia es confusa, ni siquiera su progenitora ha podido verle...

- O sea, que si saben quien es su progenitor.

- Ah... – sorprendida por sus propias palabras – bueno lo que ocurre...es que...

- ¿Dónde la encuentro? – preguntó cansado Battousai.

- Ella no le dirá nada.

- Lo intentaré igualmente.

- Ella se opuso a los ángeles, a los suyos...

- ¡¿Dónde?! – dijo molesto. Ahora ella se asusta.

- Exilio.

- ¿Qué?

- En el exilio oeste.

- Pensé que ese lugar estaba deshabitado.

- Pues lo está en su mayor parte.

- Mmm. Bien, gracias. Adiós... – dijo el rápidamente y se fue.

- Debo informar a los superiores... – pensó ella.

Battousai apareció frente a unas antiguas y enmalezadas puertas en un lugar en la tierra llamado "Paraíso Terrenal", es un exilio, un lugar donde todos aquellos que necesitan "descanso" son enviados por un determinado tiempo, mas sin embargo... este lugar un día fue cerrado por el Corion sin mayor explicación hace mucho tiempo ya... – dijo él mientras abrió la puerta frente a el e ingresó al lugar.

El sol era hermoso, brillaba en lo alto del cielo e iluminaba ampliamente el mundo, los rayos de luz entrecortaban la espesura de un bosque virgen en un sitio remoto de la tierra...

Atravesando los verdes pinos un as de luz se lanza velozmente sobre el rostro de una joven dormida sobre la rama de uno de los pinos mas robustos, llevaba un gran vestido negro de telas pesadas y gran caída desde la cintura. En el torso, el vestido se tomaba levemente, de cortes rectos ocultaba la figura de la joven; de mangas largas y anchas y cuello alto y suelto que cubría su rostro hasta debajo de los ojos; además tenía una gran capucha abuchonada que ocultaba su cabellera y el resto del rostro a excepción de los ojos. La blanca piel del rostro se calienta y sus ojos se abren, un profundo azul noche apareció, tan intenso y tentador, pero cálido y gentil a la vez, los ojos brillaban con luz propia haciendo su mirada muy llamativa, demasiado llamativa, llamando a los inexpertos viajeros a hundirse sin fin en esos mares azules profundos.

- Llegó el alba... hay que trabajar – se escucho la melodiosa vos de la joven que aún permanecía en su lugar. Rápidamente sus ojos se transformaron en un color lila, se corrió la capucha un corto cabello violeta oscuro. La joven se dejó caer de la alta rama en la que se encontraba , y toco el suelo lentamente cono si flotara; luego caminó sin apuro hasta un cristalino lago que se encontraba en medio del bosque, se acercó a la orilla y contemplando su reflejo en el mismo recuerda...

- "Acaso no te agrada tu físico... tu esencia" – al recordar estas palabras su rostro se turbó... – ¿Por qué... me molestaron sus palabras...?, ya antes me habían insinuado tales cosas... pero el fue tan directo... pero yo, solo.... yo..tengo que ir a trabajar, no tengo tiempo que perder pensando en un necio como él. – dijo y se levantó bruscamente, le dio una mirada soberbia a su propio reflejo y desapareció.

Battousai entró en el lugar sin mayor problema, el campo de energía que cubría el lugar se había disipado al entrar él. Recorrió sin éxito las instalaciones principales del lugar.

- ¡Rayos! ¿dónde esta ésta mujer? ¿dónde? – En ese instante su mirada se posa en un pergamino colgado en una pared a unos 20 metros. En él se encontraba una guía de las instalaciones del retiro – tengo que reconocer que es uno de los retiros mas grandes que he conocido, mas sin embargo he revisado toda el ala principal y no hay ninguna presencia... quedan varias instalaciones menores desparramadas... una le llamó la atención, esta se encontraba cerca de una cascada y por intuición decidió revisar esa primero.

Al llegar, observó el lugar detenidamente. De entre la tupida vegetación apareció imponente una gigantesca cascada, y a su mente vino la imagen fugaz de Sumeria Hena, pero sus pensamientos fueron abruptamente detenidos.

- ¿Quién eres y qué quieres? – preguntó una mujer de unos aparentes 30 años, de larga cabellera castaña oscura y sus ojos eran de un azul Francia muy intenso.

- Soy el Arcángel Battousai y vengo a hacerle un par de preguntas.

- ¿Sobre qué? – dijo la mujer muy seria.

- Sobre su hija...

La mujer lo mira fría y desconfiadamente.

- ¿Tu tienes acceso a esa información? ¡Me sorprendes!

- ¿Qué quiere decir? – preguntó Battousai mientras pensaba – ella parece encontrarse en perfectas condiciones, me pregunto ¿Por qué se encuentra aquí?

- Quiero decir que toda la información de mi hija es clasificada, oculta, me sorprende que la hayan permitido a un ángel joven como tú. Y si no es así, te recomiendo que te marches ahora, no sabes en lo que te estas metiendo.

- ¿Tú eres la madre de Kao?

- Sí, yo, la Querubín Tokyo soy la madre de la pequeña Kao – Battousai se sorprende por la dicho.

- Pero si es usted un Querubín como puede ella ser...

- Tú no sabes nada de esto... la historia es compleja y no tenemos tiempo...

- Dudo que puedan encontrarnos pronto.

- No estés tan seguro, ellos saben perfectamente como encontrarme, se que tienes muchas dudas... pero yo quiero que me respondas algo ¿Por qué quieres saber todo esto?

- Yo... no lo se... – dijo honestamente Battousai. Tokyo sonrió cálidamente al joven.

Tokyo tomó un pergamino blanco y lo apretó con su mano derecha mientras un brillo dorado lo cubría...

- Escúchame... hay muchas cosas que no sabes... pero te puedo asegurar que mi niña no es un ser malvado... ella solía ser muy alegre pero su vida no ha sido fácil... – dijo mientras seguía apretando el pergamino, Battousai la miraba extrañado – Escúchame... los ángeles como los demonios son existencias celestiales, los demonios no son entes oscuros... si, hay algunos que si como hay ángeles extremistas, pero no son seres sedientos de sangre... son simplemente parte del equilibrio.

- Bien, comprendo eso ¿pero que tiene que ver con ella?

- No hay mas tiempo, ahora vete o tendrás problemas... – dijo ella, mientras miraba hacia atrás.

- ¿Y Usted?

- Yo no puedo irme, hay un campo que sella mis poderes aquí, es el precio por desobedecer al Corión, pero lo haría mil veces si me dieran la oportunidad – dijo ella con una gran sonrisa.

- Puedo sacarla de aquí... – dijo monótonamente Battousai.

- ¿Eh? – Tokyo se sorprende – eres un ser extraño... pero si me voy contigo solo te traería problemas... no, yo saldré por mi cuenta... si tu estas aquí significa que algo le ocurre a Kao. Se nota que no tienes mala intención, ahora ten esto y vete de aquí.

Tokyo le entrega el pergamino que había estado teniendo en su mano, mientras Battousai sólo la observa fijamente.

- Te suplico que te vayas y que ayudes a mi pequeña, tiempos difíciles están por llegar y al igual que en toda su vida no creo poder estar allí para ayudarle – dijo Tokyo mientras sus ojos se volvían vidriosos - ¡Ve por favor!

Battousai la observa detenidamente por un momento - ¡Muy Bien!

- ¡Por favor dígale a su padre que cumpla su promesa, o yo cumpliré la mía! – dijo Tokyo con determinación.

- ¿Quién es su padre?

- ya lo sabrás...

En ese momento se sintieron un grupo de presencias llegar y Battousai desapareció sin plumas, sin viento. Luego de eso aparecieron frente a Tokio un grupo de ángeles.

- ¿Dónde está? – preguntó uno de los ángeles

- Se fue pensando que estoy loca, si eso quieres saber – dijo Tokyo con una sonrisa.

- Por supuesto que quiero saber eso...

- Pues ya lo sabes... – repuso ella algo molesta.

- ¿Aún piensas seguir por esta senda?

- ¡Si! – dijo fastidiada Tokyo

- ¿Por qué Tokyo? Tú eras la mayor de los Querubines...

- Porque hay cosas que van mas allá de la razón – dijo y le lanzó una de las miradas mas frías vistas jamás pero conocida de alguna forma... parecida a otra.

- Te ves igual a ella...

- Porque es mi hija... ¡Estúpido! – dijo Tokyo ya cansada.

- No, porque no piensas en nada, eres despiadada igual que ella.

- ¡CALLATE! – gritó y sus ojos se llenaron de furia – No vuelva a hablar así de ella o te pesará.

Tokyo se tranquilizó y luego los miró con una mirada pícara como la de Kao.

- Por cierto ¿Cuánto tiempo lo van a engañar?

- ¿De qué hablas?

- De que el Arcángel Battousai ha dejado hace tiempo de serlo, es más yo diría que hasta debería de ser un Querubín.

- Eso no lo repitas.

- ¿O qué? ¿Tratarás de atacarme? – dijo ella indiferente – Aunque esté sellado gran parte de mi poder aún puedo derrotarte arcángel Miguel.

- Ya vámonos – dijo Miguel tragándose la ira y el orgullo.

Así todos los ángeles de fueron en un vendaval de plumas blancas. El lugar recupero la paz y la tranquilidad que tenía antes de todo el episodio. Todo parecía estar igual que antes salvo por Tokyo, que no recupero la tranquilidad.

- ...Kaoru... – susurró Tokyo mientras lágrimas inundaban su rostro y voz perdida en el viento...

Un escalofrío subió por su espalda y estremeció su cuerpo....

Kao se detuvo en seco por la sensación - ¿Qué fue eso? – dijo levemente mientras observaba con sus ahora lilas ojos el cielo gris de la horrenda ciudad donde se encontraba, un leve destello azulado se hizo presente por un segundo, pero tan espontáneo como apareció se perdió en el mar lila de su iris. Bajó lentamente su mirada hasta posarla en un mar oscuro y sinuoso... horrible... constante y agobiante de mortales que caminaban en sus cárceles de cemento, como insectos encerrados en una caja... sin salida – ...sin Salida... – el susurro se escapó de sus labios mientras se veía sofocada en ese mar de gente – ... tengo que salir... salir de aquí... mas no puedo... debo trabajar... aquí y en cualquier otro lugar... – pensó.

La lluvia comenzó a caer... Battousai apareció en una moderna y gris ciudad, llena de gente sin ilusión, un lugar lúgubre en el que su presencia luminosa llamaría demasiado la atención, por lo que las gotas de lluvia que caían por su ropa la transformaron en un traje y sacón negros igual que el del resto de las personas, mientras un sombrero del mismo color cubría sus cabellos; sus ojos estaban ocultos tras unos lentes oscuros, y comenzó a caminar bajo la lluvia sin dirección aparente, mezclándose entre el complejo baile de paraguas que se perdían en distintas direcciones, como ratones huyendo de un predador natural...

- El Agua... tan pura y limpia se siente en mi cuerpo – pensó Kao – todos huyen... huyen del agua... huyen de la vida... ¡Que patéticos! – pensó mientras caminaba tranquilamente bajo la lluvia torrencial – ya casi no distingo las cosas de los mortales, son tan iguales, tan oscuros...

- Todo esto es muy complicado... ¿Por qué Kao es un demonio siendo su madre un Querubín? ... ¿Por qué el mayor de los querubines está en un retiro abandonado?...¿Por qué ella es así?¿Por qué es tan fría con los mortales? – pensó Battousai y miró a las personas que deambulaban a su alrededor mirándose entre ellos con desprecio y arrogancia – ¿Por qué los protejo yo?...¿Tendrá ella razón?...¿Será inútil darles una segunda oportunidad?...¿Por qué me cuestiono todo esto ahora?...¡¡¡¿Por qué no dejo de pensar en ella?!!!...

- No quiero ver mas... no quiero mirar mas a estas criaturas tan horrendas... – se dijo mientras cerraba con fuerza sus ojos – ... pero mis ojos me traicionan y mis sentidos también... algo me llama... me llama a abrir los ojos para ver de nuevo la tenue luz de un día lluvioso – pensó Kao mientras habría sus ojos – Un destello... ¿quién es él? – dijo en voz baja mientras se detuvo al ver un joven que venía en dirección contraria.

- Porque ella es... ¿Quién o qué es Kao? – se preguntaba Battousai mirando el cielo, para luego fijar nuevamente su mirada en la vereda, pero al ver al frente, las palabras salieron de sus labios - ¿Quién es ella? – Battousai se detuvo, su cuerpo quedó paralizado mirando a una joven de ojos lilas y pelo violeta a unos metros frente a él, la lluvia caía con gran intensidad pero nada de eso importaba – ...Su mirada... hay algo en su mirada que me es familiar y llamativo... no es el color... es... la fuerza... sus ojos... su cuerpo... su ser irradia...vida. A diferencia del resto, ella es simplemente deseo de vida – pensó Battousai al tiempo de encaminarse hacia ella con determinación.

- Su andar... su porte... me es tan familiar... pero no es eso lo que vi, lo que me llamó... es... luz... su ser ilumina el lugar... su luz me salva de la oscuridad... de este mundo que me consume... ¡Se acerca! ¡no me puedo mover! ¡me quiero ir! ... No, no es cierto... me quiero quedar... – pensó Kao

- No se ha movido, sus ojos fijos en los míos... puede verme aún tras los lentes... la lluvia nos golpea pero no es molesta... no puedo decirle nada... no logro articular palabra... solo puedo hacer esto – Battousai ofrece su brazo derecho a la joven.

- Me invita a que lo acompañe... ¿Por qué?, será otro que se ha visto cegado por la bella ilusión, ¡No!, no me ha quitado la vista de mis ojos, no logro decir nada... no quiero decir nada... y debería... nada, al cuerno... yo solo deseo acompañarle – Kao toma el brazo de Battousai

Juntos caminan en silencio, sintiéndose bien en compañía del otro... protegidos y complementados... y caminan bajo la lluvia olvidando sus problemas y disfrutando de la melodía del agua contra el suelo. Siendo abrigados del frío por el calor del cuerpo del otro.

- Caminamos largo tiempo... en silencio... no hay necesidad de decir nada, recorrimos distintas calles, pasamos mucha gente, pero a mi no me importó caminamos juntos hasta que llegamos al exterior del pueblo donde había un gran y hermoso árbol de tronco robusto, su copa era inmensa y verde... tan verde que irradiaba vida, nos sentamos en su regazo y aún en silencio mirábamos el paisaje. Algunas gotas lograban escabullirse entre la densa copa y se estrellaban en nuestros cuerpos pero no nos molestaba, lo miré de reojo y al notarlo me miró y luego de un instante de mirarnos él me sonrió... y sin poder evitarlo yo le correspondí con una sonrisa también, pero era distinta al resto de mis sonrisas, esta era de una sensación que no podía describir, pero me hacía sentir muy bien. ¿Qué me ocurre? ¡Yo no soy tan tonta! ¿Por qué no le digo nada?, lo intento pero mi voz no quiere salir – pensó Kao.

- Es extraño, pero me siento muy cómodo con ella. Paseamos largo tiempo en silencio pero fue muy agradable, no importó la gente, no importó nada... me observa de reojo... normalmente me molestaría, pero en vez de eso solo le sonreí y la miré... ella se sorprendió pero me sonrió de igual forma... miro su rostro... se ilumina cuando sonríe... sus hermosos labios se separan... como si me fuese a decir algo, pero no dice nada... esto la frustra, lo veo en sus ojos y eso me da gracia, no se ni quien es, pero todo cuanto hace me hace sonreír. – pensaba Battousai.

- ¿Quién eres? – la pregunta de Kao fue un susurro muy leve – logré preguntarle, pero es difícil si él no deja de sonreírme... ¡Diablos! ¿Por qué me altera tanto su sonrisa?... yo tengo que ir a trabajar... pero no quiero... – pensó ella mientras trataba de calmarse.

- ¿Acaso importa? – la pregunta de Battousai fue mas una afirmación que una pregunta – claro que importa, si supieras quien soy... mas bien que soy... y el riesgo al que te expones al estar junto a mi... ¿riesgo? ¡Diablos!, lo había olvidado, llevo el pergamino conmigo, aún me han de estar buscando – pensó él.

- En que diantre pienso... yo... este pibe me confunde demasiado... tengo que alejarme de él... pero quiero volver a verle.... ¡Ahh! – Sumeria estaba muy confundida por lo que decidió salir pronto de esa situación – Yo... yo tengo que irme... a trabajar... lo lamento.

- ¿Qué? ¡Diablos! – pensó él y luego se dirigió a ella – Bien, ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Acaso importa – dijo ella con los ojos cerrados mirando hacia el horizonte y un tono sarcástico teñía su voz.

- ¡Claro!, ¿Cómo quieres que te encuentre nuevamente si no se quién eres? – dijo él con sorna.

- A... pues no veo por qué no puedo saber tu nombre y buscarte yo – dijo ella mientras le miraba desafiante y orgullosamente.

- Porque no sería caballeroso – acotó él

- Pero estamos en la modernidad, no es obligatorio – repuso ella – algo en esta relación se me hace familiar y amena – pensó ella.

- Uhh... ¡Bien! – dijo él firme pero suavemente – entonces que te parece si nos encontramos aquí en... digamos ¿dos semanas? – dijo él mirándola, esa escena se le hacía familiar y de alguna forma le agradaba.

- ¡Perfecto! – dijo ella con una sonrisa orgullosa mientras se levantaba y se perdía en la lluvia al grito de – ¡Nos vemos extraño!

- Nos vemos extraña – fue lo único que pudo pronunciar mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

**CONTINUARÁ....**

* * *

Desde ya **MUCHÍSIMAS GRASIAS** a **TODOS** por tomarse cinco minutos para **LEER** mi **FIC**, y dejarme un **REVIEW**. Y los que no pudieron gracias igual. paso a responder. 

Gracias a las siguientes personas que en su momento me dejaron reviews ... no espero que lo vuelvan a hacer... pero me gustaría que siguieran leyendo

**Kirara26**

**Adrychan**

**Limekamiya**

**Kimmy Angy**

**MisanagiX**

**Gaby (hyatt**

**Sakura (desiree)**

**Mer1**

**Naoko lizi kinomoto**

**Kaoru Himura**

**Justary**

**Miyuki Kobayakawa**

**Kyone**

**Padilla()**

**Varng**

**Hitokiri Battousai 26**


	5. Sucesos Importantes

Hola a todos este es mi primer fic de Rurouni Kenshin espero que les guste mucho.... empiezo diciendo que es un **UA** y es un **KenKao** por lo menos eso es seguro, de aparecer luego nuevas parejas les informare....... bueno sin mas, espero les guste y también espero sus comentarios, si gustan pueden enviármelos por mail a y si quieren contactarme en l MSN también... Desde ya muchísimas gracias por dedicarle un tiempo a mi fic..

Ups! Me olvidaba de decir que Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece, solo tomo prestados sus personajes , todos los derechos (de la serie, no la historia) le pertenecen a su autor

Dedico este capítulo a: Ana-chan (**Miyuki Kobayakawa**), Naoko-chan (**Naoko L-K**), PAU-chan (**Hitokiri battusai 26**) y a Paola-chan (**Bizcochia U-u**)(directas responsabres Amenazadoras de mi persona para que suba rápido )

**

* * *

**

GALIMATÍA CELESTIAL

Por "Amaterasu Mizuhame"

**

* * *

**

-CAPÍTULO CUARTO-

**"¿SUCESOS IMPORTANTES?" **

****

* * *

Kao se encontraba muy contenta... y pese a que el día continuó gris ella no perdió su alegría, realizó algunos "trabajos menores" como tentaciones sencillas sin romper ningún mandamiento de importancia, de esta forma no tendría que sentenciar a nadie y se aseguraba no encontrarse con ningún Ángel, el día había comenzado muy bien, y aunque tenía muchos deseos de ver a cierto Arcángel entrometido, no se quería arriesgar a arruinar el día, que se había arreglado gracias a un desconocido.

Kao decidió tomar un descanso, y se dirigió a una playa donde solía ir cada tanto, cuando necesitaba meditar.

Desde una saliente en un acantilado observa el continuo movimiento de las olas, ese movimiento la tranquilizaba profundamente. Disfrutaba del sol mientras su vista seguía perdida en los sinuosos movimientos del agua.

El viento que jugaba con sus cabellos se inundó con plumas negras, pero ella continuó "impasible" analizando a su nuevo acompañante, la esencia era conocida...

- ¿Qué haces aquí Misao? – preguntó sin voltear a ver a su acompañante.

- ¿Qué una vieja amiga no puede venir de visita? – preguntó Misao sentándose a su lado.

Kao observó de reojo a su amiga, su cabello era negro como la noche trenzado y largo y sus ojos eran verdes azulados. Su piel era blanca como el arroz y una sonrisa adornaba su rostro.

- Sabes que él desertó ¿cierto? – Preguntó Kao a su amiga sin mirarla.

- Si... – sus palabras fueron suaves, un susurro en el viento.

- ¿Sabes que debes cazarlo?

- Si...

- Y sabes que voy a destruirlo ¿cierto? – preguntó fijando sus ojos en su acompañante pero sin girar su rostro.

- Si, lo se – dijo ella – pero esa fue su decisión...

- Aún así Aoshi y tu...

- Eso ya no importa – respondió rápidamente.

- ¿Estas segura?... ustedes estuvieron juntos mucho tiempo... si no crees poder con esto...

- ¡Él nos traicionó! – dijo con furia – Y es mi deber como nuevo demonio general el cazarlo – dijo ella con determinación.

- Bien, porque estoy contando contigo, mas sin embargo, si veo que no puedes con esto, yo misma lo cazaré y destruiré – Kao dijo sin ningún tipo de sentimiento.

- Lo sé... – dijo Misao – por cierto, ¿Por qué me has nombrado Demonio General?

- ¿Yo? – dijo Kao con una sonrisa mientras cerraba sus ojos y disfrutaba del sol – te equivocas, yo solo hice una recomendación.

- ¿Osea que Saito me colocó en este puesto?

- Pues por algo él es el líder de los demonios ¿no?

- Es extraño, pensé que al haber estado con Aoshi todos estos años, él desconfiaría de mí.

- ¿confiar?, él no confía ni en su propia mente – dijo Kao con un dejo de ironía y rencor.

- ¿Qué insinúas?

- Yo no insinúo nada, Yo afirmo que él no confía en ti, ni en nadie... no, no, ni siquiera en mí – dijo Kao adivinando la pregunta de su amiga.

- ¿Piensas que ha mandado a más gente...?

- Seguro...

- mm...

- ¿Te preocupa? – pregunta Kao mientras la mira de reojo

- No, es solo... que... no lo sé, supongo que quería venganza.

- Descuida, Saito no enviará a nadie hasta dentro de un tiempo. Podrás obtener tu anhelada venganza, de eso no me preocuparía.

- ¿Crees que si?

- Te lo aseguro. Pero para serte franca, pensé que te costaría atacar a Aoshi.

- No me gusta... quisiera que no se hubiese ido, pero lo hizo y nuestro orgullo quedó manchado por ello... – dijo Misao mientras miraba el mar turbada, su mente giraba rápidamente, los pensamientos se agolpaban, los sentimientos también, amaba a Aoshi y lo odiaba también, se fue sin importarle ella... sin decir una sola palabra - ¿Por qué lo hizo Sumeria?

- No lo sé...

- Pero algo imaginas ¿no? – dijo mirándola, pero Kao no devolvía la mirada – A mí no me engañas amiga, puedo verlo, tu tienes tus conjeturas.

- No creo que quieras o puedas oírlas.

- Por favor – dijo ella mientras tomaba una de sus manos, Kao la miró sin emoción pero analizándola detenidamente – es muy importante para mí...

- Bien... como gustes. Pues es muy extraño que Aoshi siendo un Gran Señor y teniendo una relación estable contigo se haya ido por poca cosa, además, el era muy calculador... lo mas probable es que le hayan ofrecido algo... no se, mas poder tal vez, el poder era su afición. O tal vez lo hayan extorsionado de alguna manera, aunque lo veo poco probable.

- ¿Extorsionado? – Kao observó a su amiga y solo pudo sonreír tristemente ante el brillo luminoso que sus ojos tenía ahora - ¿Cómo no lo pensé antes?

- ¡CAZALO! – la orden fue directa, sin elevar la voz y fría sin ninguna emoción. Misao sintió la realidad golpearla otra vez.

- Pero...

- Él es un traidor – las palabras se clavaron en el corazón de Misao como dagas – Y seguirá siéndolo... a menos que pruebes lo contrario – la mirada de Kao brillaba Azulada y sagaz mientras se centraba nuevamente en el océano.

Misao miró fijamente a su jefa y amiga, por un momento pensó que todo estaba perdido. Pero como siempre su amiga le mostró la salida de una forma sutil, sin comprometerse... muy a su estilo, y sonrió.

- Pues tendré que buscar evidencia... o un prisionero, ¿qué prefieres? – preguntó esta cizañera.

- El prisionero, por supuesto – dijo calmadamente Kao.

- Tu siempre igual – dijo ella con la sonrisa aún en el rostro. Mientras desaparecía entre plumas negras.

- Si, yo siempre igual... – dijo Kao observando fijamente el mar.

Battousai entró en la habitación blanca sin mayor incomodidad o precaución, dentro varios ángeles superiores lo esperaban...

- ¿Mando llamarme señor? – su voz monótona y distante formuló la pregunta fría y rápida llevándose la atención de todos los presentes.

- Si – Katsura lo miraba fijamente, pero los fríos ojos dorados de Battousai no se inmutaban – Me he enterado que has ido a ver a Tokio.

- Sí, yo he visto a la Querubín Tokio hoy – Battousai no mostraba ningún tipo de emoción ante este comentario.

- ¿Con que motivo? – pregunto si ningún reparo o suavidad.

- Fui con la intención de averiguar algún dato sobre Kao que pudiese ayudar en mi búsqueda – Battousai afirmó sin reparo, después de todo esa era la verdad ¿cierto?

Katsura lo miraba fijamente en silencio, tratando de intuír algún tipo de emoción o pensamiento... nada, no tenía ni idea de lo que pasaba por su mente – Bien, ¿y que has averiguado?

- Nada

- ¿cómo es eso posible? – preguntó Katsura, bastante incrédulo, después de todo Battousai era implacable, el irse sin información, no era siquiera una posibilidad.

Battousai guardó silencio por un momento, momento que se hizo eterno en el corazón de los que se encontraban en aquella habitación...

- Pues nada pude obtener de la Querubín, su percepción de la realidad está muy distorsionada – dijo él mirando fijamente a Katsura, y sintió una gran satisfacción que no supo a que atribuir.

- Ya veo... – Katsura miraba fijamente al "arcángel" frente a él, sin duda alguna era implacable, no podían obtener más información de él sin revelar datos ellos mismos – muy bien, eso es todo, puedes retirarte Battousai.

- ¡¡Está mintiendo!! – La voz elevada del arcángel Miguel irrumpió el gran silencio que acompañaba la retirada de Battousai.

- ¿Tienes pruebas? – Preguntó Battousai, sin voltearse hacia él, pero animado por el enfrentamiento. Silencio fue su respuesta – Eso pensé... – dijo retomando su caminata – Por cierto aún no comprendo que hace un arcángel menor en un citatorio como este...

El frío corrió por la espalda de los presentes mientras Battousai salía lentamente de la sala, se habían olvidado completamente de la presencia del Arcángel Miguel... un ángel nunca está presente en los citatorios de los rangos superiores a menos que fuese citado por el Corión, y eso representaba un asunto de gran relevancia...

El saberse en un error de tal envergadura hizo a Katsura sentir una gran furia que hace siglos no sentía... pero estaba seguro que Battousai no descansaría hasta obtener lo que buscaba.

El sol de media tarde reinaba en el cielo... anaranjado... las nubes iban reduciendo su reinado hasta sitiarlo contra las montañas...

El viento soplaba suavemente sometiendo la vegetación a su caprichoso compás...

Pequeñas aves inundaban el lugar con su particular canto mientras las plantas acompañaban con su melodioso murmullo...

Entre las montañas el valle brillaba verde vivo... la hierva nueva respiraba el aire... Sobre la hierva fresca cae el cuerpo ensangrentado... un joven de corto cabello verde y ojos marrones, que trata inútilmente de levantarse, mientras mira fijamente a una joven frente a él...

- Díme ya mismo ¿dónde puedo encontrar a los rebeldes? – gritó la joven de larga trenza negra y ojos verdes azulados, de uñas largas y filosas cuales dagas, de las cuales sangre oscura caía a gotas.

- De nada te servirá golpearme... – dijo el joven con una gran sonrisa en su rostro mientras escupía sangre oscura como la tierra mojada.

- Pues eso se puede comprobar... – dijo pateando fuertemente su vientre – después de todo... si no me sirves... no te necesito con vida – dijo mientras su sonrisa se tornaba siniestra y sus ojos destellaban chispas verdes.

- Espera... – dijo él mientras se ponía de rodillas – yo soy un demonio, ¿Por qué habrías de matarme?

- ¿Demonio? – preguntó ella incrédula – espero que Kao no te escuche o vas a estar en problemas.

- Kao pronto se unirá a nuestras filas, así como otros ya lo han hecho...

- Si, se que se que cinco de los seis Espíritus Oscuros se les han unido, así como algunos demonios menores, pero nada de importancia – dijo ella sonriendo – Y el hecho de que Kao se una a sus filas es tan posible como que el sol salga por el oeste amigo – dijo ella sonriendo ampliamente.

- Puede ser.... pero ella es una de las demandas que se exige para unírsenos... así que quiera o no ella será parte de esto...

- ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Quién la quiere? – preguntó ella molesta, pero el demonio se levantó y tomó una espada – Ahh ,¿qué piensas hacer? – preguntó ella cuando éste se le lanzó al ataque.

- ¡¡¡Te destruiré!!! – gritó lanzando una estocada al aire – no eres necesaria para nosotros, no importa que me castiguen luego por matarte

- ¿qué te castiguen dices? – dijo ella trabando su espada contra un árbol - ¿quién? ¿quién te castigará?

- No sé de que hablas... – dijo el demonio riéndose estrepitosamente.

Abruptamente fue callado por el puño de Misao, el demonio terminó de caer a varios metros del árbol. Misao giró lentamente hacia él y a paso moderado caminó hacia él.

El demonio miró con recelo a Misao, su espada aún estaba incrustada en el árbol, y ya no tenía la energía suficiente para crear otra... Misao por su parte caminaba monótonamente hacia él con un brillo extraño en los ojos.

Un viento frío corrió por todo el prado mientras las hojas volaban obstruyendo la vista de Misao... el demonio comenzó a desaparecer en una nube negra que había formado con el resto de su energía... su risa inundó el lugar.

- Ja ja, nos volveremos a ver... – el demonio escupió sangre negra... la nube desapareció revelando frente a él a Misao que le sonreía ampliamente mientras sostenía firmemente su espada incrustada en el hombro derecho del demonio.

- Ya lo creo que nos veremos... – dijo sonriente – pero primero tendremos una larga charla...

La lluvia caía copiosamente entre las calles oscuras de la transitada ciudad... los relámpagos ocasionales iluminaban momentáneamente la tierra...

Las luces rojas de los autos eran líneas pasajeras de las autopistas y calles que surcaban la ciudad... la gente caminaba rápidamente por las calles mas transitadas... la noche tenía tanta luz como el día en la ciudad...

Carteles de neón brillaban... la música de los locales se filtraba entre los autos... mientras las bocinas eran el fondo para los cánticos de borrachos y drogadictos...

Pero en la particularidad de esta noche las luces eran carcomidas por la oscuridad mas tenebrosa... y la lluvia torrencial acallaba los gritos de la ciudad, así como los gritos de auxilio emitidos desde una oscura calle interna de la ciudad...

En la oscura calle se escucha como un hombre corre desesperadamente hasta chocar con alguna basura amontonada en la salida trasera de un bar de mala muerte, el hombre cae al suelo y grta pidiendo ayuda... el repicar de la lluvia sobre el pavimento es su respuesta...

Un relámpago iluminó el cielo y la tierra... delineando en la oscuridad de la calle una figura femenina... acercándose...

- Deja ya de correr... – la voz fría y calculadora de Kao se escuchaba claramente a través de la lluvia – de nada servirá... – dijo sonriendo.

- Espera... lo lamento... te juro no lo volveré a intentar – dijo llorando el hombre.

Kao se detuvo frente al hombre y se bajó a su nivel; ella estaba vestida con un pantalón y una top de cuero negro ajustados y un tapado del mismo material. Su cabello era lacio y negro, al igual que sus ojos.

Ella lo miró entre divertida y sarcástica mientras el agua caía por su rostro. Y de ente sus ajustadas prendas sacó una espada... los ojos del hombre dejaban ver su terror...

- Claro que no lo volverás a intentar, de eso me encargaré yo – dijo con una sonrisa macabra en el rostro...

- No, por favor... – rogó el hombre.

- Vamos, tu sabes perfectamente que estoy aquí por que has estado violando mujeres... – dijo mirándolo fieramente – hace un tiempo, no mucho, tuviste un encuentro...mm...algo extraño podría decirse.

- No... eso no fue real... – dijo el hombre fuera de sí.

- O si... – dijo ella rodando el filo de su espada contra el rostro del hombre – claro que fue real... – dijo ella mientras la punta de la espada comenzaba a descender por su cuello...

- Pero... no puede ser...

- "Que la gran señora sea tu juez y tu verdugo" – dijo ella sonriente mientras el rostro del joven se volvía blanco - ¿Te suena? Yo creo que si... – dijo mientras la espada continuaba su camino por el pecho... su abdomen... hasta su entrepierna donde se detiene levemente para mirarlo... un brillo corre por sus ojos y su mano toma impulso...

- ¡¡¡NO!!! – grita el hombre a todo pulmón...

- ¡Alto! – al mismo tiempo una voz femenina interviene junto con su flecha... las plumas blancas acompañaban la llegada de la joven desconocida...

Kao salta hacia atrás para evitar el disparo... y con gran destreza qudó perfectamente parada sobre sus tacos de diez centímetros sobre el pavimento mojado...

- ¡¿Qué diablos haces aquí Tomoe?! – dijo Kao reteniendo la ira que inundaba rápidamente su cuerpo...

- El dijo que lo lamentaba – dijo Tomoe desafiante.

- Estúpida Ángel... tú ya no tienes jurisdicción en este caso – las palabras fueron escupidas con ira velada en un tono tan bajo que rozaba la amenaza... sus ojos brillaban de furia... y Tomoe tembló.

Tomoe miró fijamente a Kao, había algo diferente en la miraba de ella... por alguna razón no creía que pudiera salir bien librada de este enfrentamiento, pero estaba completamente segura que si pasaba lo peor Battousai llegaría para protegerla...

- Todos merecen una segunda oportunidad – dijo Tomoe tomando con fuerza su arco – No puedes negársela.

- Él ya tuvo su oportunidad... ¡Y la desperdició! – dijo elevando la voz mientras tomaba con fuerza la empuñadura de su espada de acero – Ahora yo intervengo...

- No, haré que se le dé una tercera oportunidad – dijo ella fuertemente.

- No se ha movido, sus ojos fijos en los míos... puede verme aún tras los lentes... la lluvia nos golpea pero no es molesta... no puedo decirle nada... no logro articular palabra... solo puedo hacer esto – Battousai ofrece su brazo derecho a la joven.

Kao lanzó la espada de acero con fuera a un costado, quedando incrustada en la pared de un edificio... su larga espada negra de doble filo rojo vivo apareció en su mano, por un minuto se quedó mirando el brillo de su hoja fijamente... Cuando levantó la vista, la clavó en Tomoe y sin titubear comenzó a caminar hacia ella...

- Sabes... me estoy cansando de tu intervención continua... – dijo ella fríamente mientras empuñaba fuertemente su espada.

- ¿Qué piensas hacer? – dijo Tomoe mientras sus ojos revelaban su temor.

- Oh... cometiste varios errores hoy estúpida ángel – dijo Kao con una sonrisa macabra en su rostro – primero que nada... hoy no es un buen día para molestarme...

Kao caminaba fijamente paso tras paso... sus tacos marcaban el paso de un tiempo tan corto y tan largo que desesperaba a los presentes... y el agua que escurría por sus prendas de cuero producía un sonido único... diferente al resto del agua... tétrico...

- Segundo... no tienes orden del Corión para intervenír... – dijo mientras sus sonrisa se intensificaba y sus ojos adquirían mas brillo.

Sus pasos resonaban en la oscuridad de la noche... Tomoe sujetaba con fuerza su arco pero el temor lo tenía incrustado en sus huesos... la mirada helada de Kao la asustaba hasta un punto que jamás pensó sentir...

- Tercero... interviniste antes de que comenzara mi juicio, por lo que Battousai no se enterará de esto, entonces... la pregunta del millón es...

Kao toma la espada entre sus manos... y roza con su nariz la hoja de la misma para luego mirar a Tomoe con un brillo azul intenso en el mar negro de sus ojos.

- ¿Quién evitará que esta vez... ¡Te degüelle! – gritó mientras se abalanzaba contra ella con la espada fieramente sujeta.

**CONTINUARÁ....**

* * *

Desde ya **MUCHÍSIMAS GRASIAS** a **TODOS** por tomarse cinco minutos para **LEER** mi **FIC**, y dejarme un **REVIEW**. Y los que no pudieron gracias igual. paso a responder.

Gracias a las siguientes personas que en su momento me dejaron reviews ... no espero que lo vuelvan a hacer... pero me gustaría que siguieran leyendo


	6. Secretos

Hola a todos este es mi primer fic de Rurouni Kenshin espero que les guste mucho.... empiezo diciendo que es un **UA** y es un **KenKao** por lo menos eso es seguro, de aparecer luego nuevas parejas les informare....... bueno sin más, espero les guste y también espero sus comentarios, si gustan pueden enviármelos por mail a y si quieren contactarme en el MSN también... Desde ya muchísimas gracias por dedicarle un tiempo a mi fic..

Ups! Me olvidaba de decir que Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece, sólo tomo prestados sus personajes , todos los derechos (de la serie, no la historia) le pertenecen a su autor

Dedico este capítulo a: Ana-chan (**Miyuki Kobayakawa**), Naoko-chan (**Naoko L-K**), PAU-chan (**Hitokiri battusai 26**) y a Paola-chan (**Bizcochia U-u**)(directas responsables Amenazadoras a mi persona para que suba rápido )

**

* * *

**

GALIMATÍA CELESTIAL

Por "Amaterasu Mizuhame"

**

* * *

**

-CAPÍTULO QUINTO-

"SECRETOS"

****

* * *

Tomoe logra bloquear con su arco la envestida de Kao mientras retrocede de un salto, aumentando el espacio entre ellas, el arco no era una buena opción de combate ya que su oponente era mas rápida, Tomoe la observa temerosa mientras su arco desaparece y en su lugar empuña una espada corta de plata brillante.

El hombre no cabía en si, el temor corría por sus venas... frente a él, dos extraños seres peleaban fuertemente... la lluvia continuaba cayendo sobre ellos y los truenos solo lograban llevarlo al borde de la locura mientras acallaban las voces de las combatientes...

Tomoe arremete velozmente contra Kao quien evita la estocada y le da un planazo en la espalda mientras ríe a carcajadas... las rodillas del ángel golpean el suelo mientras la joven tose con brusquedad...

- ¡Vámos! No sería divertido matarte tan rápidamente – dice mientras la mira sobradoramente.

- ¡Ya CALLATE! – Tomoe se lanza directamente contra el pecho de Kao quien la mira molesta. Sin moverse ni un centímetro espera, y de un solo movimiento de su espada la desarma para golpear de lleno su rostro con el puño cerrado en la empuñadura de la espada.

El impulso del golpe la hace volar varios segundos, el contacto con el frío pavimento resonó en la oscuridad mientras el agua hace que su blanca espalda prueba la rugosidad del pavimento por varios metros... la lluvia cae furiosamente sobre ella quitando la sangre de su rostro que tiñe su larga cabellera negra.

Kao estaba extasiada con el combate... la adrenalina corría por sus venas así como el hambre de sangre, de muerte... Tomoe se incorporaba con debilidad mientras Kao se le acercaba a paso firme mientras la lluvia retiraba de su mano los restos de sangre de su oponente... cuando un chapoteo que se alejaba interrumpió la marcha fúnebre que sus pasos marcaban en la noche...

- Oh – la expresión desinteresada fue acompañada por una fría sonrisa de satisfacción mientras se detenía a unos pasos de la figura de Tomoe – tal parece que la pobre alma que querías salvar... – Kao mira de reojo hacia el hombre que huye despavorido – quiere salvar su propio pellejo, un hombre inteligentemente estúpido... tu deberías haber seguido su ejemplo aunque a él de nada le sirva...

- ¡¡Hiaa!! – el grito de guerra resonó en la noche...

La lluvia continuaba incesante... nuevas gotas caían sobre el pavimento... transparentes y rojizas... las gotas de sangre saboreaban lentamente el filo de plata brillante...

La lluvia copiosa que había inundado esas tierras verdes se había acabado, dejando paso a las nubes grises que tapaban todo el cielo, mas sin embargo, las constantes lluvias no logran sofocar el calor reinante, trayendo así la humedad...

Los restos de hojas cayeron suavemente de la blanca tela que se extendía... los largos cabellos rojos se desplegaron en el viento mientras sus ojos se fijaban en el horizonte... A lo lejos se divisa un cadena montañosa de altura considerable...

Battousai miró nuevamente el pergamino que estaba en sus manos:

"Por el valle de los arco iris sin fin...

tras el muro de sangre...

cruzando el valle de la eterna oscuridad...

ahí nace el bosque en el que descansa mi niña celestial"

Levantó la vista nuevamente para ver las lejanas montañas

- ¡¡¿dónde rayos esta el valle de los arco iris?!! He estado buscando por varias horas – pensó molesto mientras miraba las montañas – bien, de nada sirve quedarme aquí seguiré hacia las montañas con suerte desde arriba podré ver mas allá...

Battousai comenzó a caminar alejándose del árbol que había sido su refugio horas atrás... cuando las últimas hojas quedaron atrás una gran humedad golpeó su piel y su ropa...

- ¿Por qué diablos estoy siguiendo los pasos de un pergamino?... ¿para verla?... tal vez... ¿Pero que es lo que voy a hacer cuando la encuentre?... ¿Qué se supone que le voy a decir?... ¿Sabrá que la Querubín Tokio es su madre?... no lo creo... sino ¿Por qué sería un demonio?... o acaso su naturaleza es así... no lo se... pero la última vez que la vi salvó a aquél hombre... a su modo, pero lo hizo... ¿Por qué lo hizo?...

Una sonrisa surcó el rostro de Battousai al recordar el modo en que Kao había logrado escaparse de entre sus brazos... esa mujer era la responsable de que sus pensamientos se desordenaran... ella era quien lograba que el inquebrantable Battousai flaqueara... perdiera...

- Diablos, ahora que lo pienso todo con respecto a ella es un misterio para mi... pero ¿por qué me molesta tanto que lo sea... todo ella es un misterio... un misterio que me atrapa... y yo... sólo me dejo caer... que estúpido...

Las horas pasaban y Battousai continuaba caminando, sus ropas se habían vuelto mas pesadas pero sin darle importancia a ello o al viento helado que había comenzado a soplar hacía ya una hora... él mantenía un paso uniforme...

Las nubes emprendieron vuelo con el viento dando paso a los tenues rayos del sol... que revelaron frente a él una llovizna diminuta que cubría todo el valle... la luz se refracto en esas diminutas gotas de agua y miles de arco iris surgieron en derredor embriagándolo de colores...

- Así que este es el valle de los arco iris sin fin... con razón esa molesta llovizna no terminaba mas... – bien en media hora llegaré a las montañas– dijo Battousai mientras dirigía su dorada mirada hacia la cadena de montañas bordó que se levantaban a lo lejos.

Lo que a la sombra de las nubes parecía una clásica cadena montañosa se rebelaba ahora ante él como un precipicio borrascoso de color sangre vivo... cuyo fin se perdía en el cielo y sus rocas eran de un rojo tan intenso que parecían terciopelo... Battousai se aferró a la primera roca frente a él pero inmediatamente la retiró ahogando un gruñido de dolor... la sangre corría lentamente por las minúsculas laceraciones, y sus músculos aún resentían el contacto con la fría superficie de la roca... la impertinente gota de sangre que había caído sobre la roca fue absorbida lentamente hasta desaparecer en terciopelo rojo frente a él...

Hermosa trampa de la naturaleza... quien pensaría que rocas de color tan intenso transmitían un frío que helaba la sangre... y sus cantos afilados cortaran como hoja de sable cualquier material con un simple roce, así como su piel...

- ¡¡Maldición!! – pensó mientras cubría sus manos con parte de su blanca vestimenta. Miró nuevamente hacia arriba y recomenzó a escalar el peligroso precipicio...

La noche era negra como el petróleo y en aquella perdida ciudad nada podía verse... la lluvia inundaba el cielo, opacando las impertinentes luces las calles principales...

En un silencio anunciado, un rayo iluminó el cielo por completo, segundos después el campo auditivo de la ciudad era sobrecargado con el resonar del trueno, que inyectó el temor en el corazón de aquellos que se encontraban en la misma...

Sobre la tierra el resplandor se fijó en las furiosas pupilas de la joven de largos cabellos negros mientras una sonrisa surcaba su rostro...

- Fue un buen intento... pero...

La sangre caía gota a gota... Kao mantenía fuertemente sujeta la hoja de plata con su mano izquierda sin mostrar dolor alguno ante la laceración o el impacto que la misma había recibido... terror inundaba el corazón de Tomoe.

- La próxima vez que me ataques... ¡¡¡¡Asegúrate de Matarme!!!!

Kao con un rápido movimiento suelta la espada plateada... el cuerpo de Tomoe cae hacia delante por la fuerza que ejercía, mientras el hambriento filo de la negra espada degustaba las sabrosas partículas de sangre que arrancaba en su breve incursión sobre el pecho de su oponente... sin espera y completando el giro que iniciara su espada segundos atrás, una patada se asestó en el hombro izquierdo de la joven... el sonido de músculos resentidos y huesos fisurados acompañó el vuelo del cuerpo angelical...

- Sabes, tal vez deberías probar los planes de viajero frecuente...

El oscuro pavimento le dio un frío y húmedo despertar a Tomoe... la sangre se escurría por el filo rojo mientras los tacones resonaban en su nuevo andar... Tomoe se reincorporaba con gran dificultad, el dolor se escapaba entre gritos ahogados, sangre y lágrimas... con su último esfuerzo logró pararse apoyándose contra la salida trasera de algún local de mala muerte, su ahora rosada túnica dejaba a la vista la incursión de la negra espada... una delicada línea roja que nacía bajo su seno izquierdo y moría en su hombro derecho, con la profundidad justa, sin matarla... pero haciéndola sufrir...

Kao miraba extasiada su obra... mientras miraba fijamente el terror que inundaba ahora la mirada de Tomoe, desvía rápidamente la mirada hacia las espaldas de la misma...

- Oh – dice Kao con una sonrisa – parece que tu estúpido mortal, ha traído compañía...

Los ojos de Tomoe se encogieron de sorpresa mientras la puerta en la que descansaba se abre violentamente y un par de manos toman posesión de su hombro izquierdo y cintura...

- Uhy, pero si es cierto, son dos jóvenes muy hermosas – dijo un hombre de un metro ochenta, pelo oscuro y cicatrices de cortes en la cara que ocultaban unos ojos marrones.

- Claro que sí... – dijo el hombre de traje mojado, pelo negro corto y miraba azul turbada bajo la fría inspección de Kao – pero recuerden lo que les advertí.

- Si, si, son muy fuertes... – dijo el primero hombre sarcástico mientras tomaba con mas fuerza el cuerpo de Tomoe...

La joven ángel trataba inútilmente que su cuerpo reaccionara para poder liberarse del asqueroso manoseo del hombre... mientras Kao miraba fijamente al hombre robusto que ahora se acercaba hacia ella... su largo cabello castaño oscuro cubría parcialmente su rostro pero mostraba claramente la sonrisa macabra que ahora surcaba su rostro...

- Oh preciosa, no te preocupes, nos divertiremos – dijo el hombre de cabello castaño mientras se le acercaba a Kao.

- Claro, nos divertiremos todos juntos – Kao comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia él, para tomar divertida su mentón – pero primero... tenemos que iniciar a la niña... – dijo girando su rostro hacia Tomoe mientras una sonrisa perversa aparecía en el rostro del hombre.

La joven ángel de largos cabellos negros miraba horrorizada como el hombre que vino a defender salía de entre las sombras con su corto cabello negro y ojos azules que comenzaban a divagar entre sus prendas... deteniendo su mirada en el corte de su pecho...

- Oh, pero si estas herida... – dijo con una sonrisa - ... no te preocupes, que nosotros te vamos a cuidar...

- ¿Por qué haces esto? ¡Yo he venido a salvarte! – dijo Tomoe con desesperación mientras veía la lujuria en los ojos azules frente a ella...

- Y quien rayos te pidió ayuda – escupió el hombre con desprecio.

La mano que antes retenía el hombro de Tomoe se desplazó con habilidad bajo su brazo para tapar con fuerza su boca, mientras se rozaba contra su cansado cuerpo y trataba desesperadamente de despojarla de sus faldas blancas...

- No puede ser, esto no me está pasando, no, no... – Tomoe cerró sus ojos presa del temor.

Un grito ahogado sobrevino cuando sintió la presión en uno de sus senos, sus ojos se abrieron rápidamente fijándose en un par se ojos azules que la miraban extasiados mientras su dueño comenzaba a lamer con devoción la herida de su pecho... sus ojos inundados se fijaron en una figura mas lejana... que la miraba...

Las lágrimas de dolor e ira corrían por el blanco rostro llevándose con ellas los rastros de cordura...

La lujuria se hacía evidente en los hombres que comenzaban a destrozar las blancas vestimentas, con una desesperación morbosa. Y a lo lejos una pareja aún de pie impávida... inmóvil, observando.

Su delicado brazo se encontraba sobre aquel musculoso que rodeaba su cintura, mientras que su otra mano reposaba sobre el cabello marrón que cubría la cabeza del hombre que ocultaba su rostro en el cuello de Kao, mientras esta miraba fijamente a Tomoe con una mezcla de gozo y burla en sus ojos...

Los hombre se sorprendieron al ver que la poca resistencia que el cuerpo de Tomoe ejercía cedió... y con ansias comenzaron a despojarla de sus prendas mientras saboreaban la piel que quedaba libre...

- ¡¿Qué diablos?! – se preguntaron los hombres mientras blancas plumas cortaban la oscuridad de la noche...

Kao miraba fija y fríamente el cielo por sobre la morbosa escena... donde las plumas se arremolinaban...

El rojo tiñó el suelo, salpicando las paredes del callejón... la lluvia continuaba cayendo furiosamente acallando los gemidos de dolor que acompañaron la luz que instantes antes atravesó el cuerpo del hombre que estaba tomando por la espalda a Tomoe...

Un relámpago iluminó el cielo reflejándose en la plateada hoja de acero... empuñando la misma un alto hombre de cortos cabellos blancos y unos aparentes 26 años, miraba con odio el cadáver en el suelo... mientras veía su túnica blanca manchada...

- Vaya... esto de matarla se vuelve verdaderamente un fastido – dijo Kao mientras miraba furiosa al recién llegado.

El joven se gira hacia el origen de la voz revelando una fría mirada negra tras unas pequeñas gafas redondas... mientras esta se cargaba de deseo al verla

- Tú has de ser la preciosa Kao.... – dijo galantemente el ángel.. Mientras miraba con odio al hombre que estaba sobre ella.

- ¿Y quien diablos eres tú? - dijo ella mientras soltaba el brazo musculoso que estaba rodeando su cintura y su otra mano toma con fuerza los marrones cabellos para arrojar lejos de ella el cuerpo sin vida de aquel hombre

- Yo... – dijo sorprendido el ángel mientras seguía con los ojos la trayectoria del cuerpo hasta que hizo contacto con el suelo – soy el Serafin Enishi, encantado.... – dijo con una sonrisa de satisfacción y deseo...

- Ya veo... y supongo yo que vienes por eso – Kao hace un leve movimiento con el rostro en dirección de Tomoe - ¿cierto?

- Pues, si es mi hermana después de todo – dice mientras su vista se pierde en las curvas de Kao.

- Aún así me temo que esta vez voy a reclamar su vida... – dijo ella mientras una macabra sonrisa marcaba su rostro.

- Yo no te voy a dejar...

- Pues pelea – Kao no da tiempo a nada mientras se lanza al ataque con su negra espada en mano.

Las espadas chocaban mutuamente una y otra vez, acompañadas de truenos y relámpagos... las chispas disparadas de los roces evaporaban las suicidas gotas de lluvia que osaban caer sobre ellos...

Enishi bloquea el ataque frontal de Kao para intentar patearla... Kao evita ese golpe rompiendo el contacto de las espadas y estableciendo una prudente distancia entre ellos... pero... cuando sus pies tocaron suelo él ya la había alcanzado y utilizando toda esa distancia para impulso del ataque la espada brillaba a la luz del relámpago...

La sangre probó el traicionero acero...

- Eres bueno... – la sonrisa de Enishi era amplia mientras colocaba sus dos manos en la empuñadura y aumentaba la fuerza impartida en la espada...

Kao no retrocedía ni bajaba su espada... tomándola con mas fuerza logra liberar una mano y quitarse la daga que se había incrustado en su lateral izquierdo. Había logrado detener el ataque frontal, pero no había contado con un movimiento de esa calaña viniendo de un ángel....

- pero no lo suficiente... – dijo ella.

Kao le da un pequeño empujón, el joven sorprendido de la fuerza que aún poseía trastabilla unos pasos... los suficientes para que ella se adelante hacia él a gran velocidad... al llegar frente a él se agacha levemente y le asesta un fuerte golpe en la boca del estómago que le quitó el aire... mientras que su mano derecha da vuelta la espada quedando el filo pegado al antebrazo... el filo de su espada se teñía de rojo carmín al rasgar con fuerza su pecho y su cuello en un trazo diagonal ascendente...

Enishi saliendo de su estupor logra retroceder lo suficiente para evitar la estocada final... y la lluvia de ataques consiguientes... solo teniendo tiempo de retroceder y defenderse...

- Esto me ha cansado – dice fríamente Kao mientras se detiene en mitad de un ataque – si solo pretendes defenderte... tendré que probar tu defensa...

Kao le clava una mirada mientras levanta una mano al cielo, todas las gotas de lluvia en un radio de veinte metros en derredor se congelaron y se posicionaron para atacarlo como cuchillas...

- ¿Qué...? – Enishi miró sorprendido a Kao ... supo que había perdido pero ella aún lo miraba con esos ojos helados y cínicos, atacaría...

Enishi se transportó hacia su hermana, evitando así el primer ataque de Kao que había logrado destruir el edifico por completo... tomó a Tomoe en brazos y miró fijamente a Kao que se preparaba para el segundo ataque

- Bien, preciosa, eres todo lo que había imaginado y más... – dijo mientas le sonreía descaradamente – te aseguro que nos volveremos a ver y en esa ocasión tu serás mía... para siempre...

- Eres muy... estúpido – dijo Kao mientras le miraba – ha de ser hereditario

El ataque de Kao fue rápido, pero para cuando llegó a destino, los ángeles ya habían desaparecido recibiendo el ataque únicamente su blanco original... Kao se quedó mirando el cuerpo descuartizado por el hielo...

- ¡¡Maldito!! – pensó mientras se retiraba del lugar abrazada por la lluvia...

Del sol quedan tenues vestigios moribundos en la inmensidad de las nubes grises... los rojizos rayos se rehúsan a desaparecer, batallando cada milésima de cielo... pero pierden la batalla dando paso a la oscuridad de la noche...

Pequeños insectos comienzan a salir amparados por las estrellas... los cánticos nocturnos inundan el valle de vida... una vida poco vista pero intensa y armoniosa... todas esas pequeñas criaturas que salen en busca de su alimento, y ponen en funcionamiento la imparable cadena alimenticia...

La armonía reinaba en ese mundo oculto, ajeno a la razón de los múltiples temblores que sacudían la tierra levemente...

Nuevas gotas de espesa consistencia caían sobre el que fuese verde pasto...

- ¡¡¡Ya deja de decir tonterías!!! – gritó furiosa una joven de hermosos ojos verdes, su larga y trenzada cabellera negra volaba con el viento nocturno perdiéndose en la oscuridad del cielo.

- No es ninguna tontería... – dijo el joven ensangrentado en el suelo, mientras escupía un poco de sangre – Aoshi ha decidido venir con nosotros por su propia voluntad, nosotros no lo amenazamos de ninguna forma.

- ¡MIENTES! – el grito de Misao resonó en la noche... mientras su mente divagaba – no puede ser... no puede ser... él no... no pudo traicionarnos así... como pudo traicionarme así... maldito...¡MALDITO!

- ¿Qué ocurre es que acaso pensabas que eras algo importante para él? – dijo el demonio desertor con un ápice de sorna.

Sorna que fue rápidamente aplacada por el pié de Misao... la herida sangraba nuevamente mientras los aullidos de dolor inundaban el valle... un silencio tétrico reinó en la espesura de la noche... unas gemas esmeraldas brillaban con un nuevo brillo... ira...

- Eso no es de tu incumbencia... – las palabras salieron de entre sus labios como dagas de hielo - ahora quiero que me digas exactamente ¿Dónde lo encuentro?

- Ja ja ja – atinó a reír el demonio, siendo aplacado por las largas garras de Misao que se incrustaron en el centro del pecho... el joven de cabellos verdes ya no tenía fuerzas... había soportado todo el día sus torturas pero ya no tenía con que – ya basta... – susurro.

- Bien... veo que no me dirás donde esta... pero tengo otras formas de encontrarlo... por ahora ya me has dicho suficiente – dijo mientras movía lentamente las garras en el cuerpo del joven, los gemidos eran acallados por la otra mano de Misao – ahora escucha bien porque solo lo diré una vez, te dejaré ir, y quiero que le digas a Aoshi que lo voy a encontrar, y cuando lo haga no habrá misericordia...

Misao se aleja del joven de un salto mientras lo mira ponerse de pie trabajosamente. El joven no aparta los ojos de ella mientras miraba sus ojos de hielo... esos ojos que se parecían ahora muchísimo a los del mismo Aoshi o a los de Kao... si... esos ojos mostraban determinación y sin duda alguna ira... el temor corría ahora por sus venas impidiendo así cualquier movimiento...

- ¡¡VETE!! – grito ella a todo pulmón – antes de que me arrepienta.

No hubo que decirlo nuevamente, el joven en un acto de total desesperación juntó todas sus energías y logró formar un pequeño portal en el cual se introdujo rápidamente desapareciendo del campo visual de Misao...

La joven quedó completamente congelada en ese mismo lugar... pequeñas lágrimas descaradas lograron escapar de su prisión de hielo para circular libremente por su rostro... los sentimientos confusos reinaban nuevamente el corazón de la joven demonio... y su mente no podía terminar de procesar toda la información nueva...

- Aoshi... ¿Acaso aceptaste un trato con Shishio?....¿Por qué...?... ¿Qué pudo hacer que lo dejaras todo?,¿Qué puede ser tan importante, tan valioso, para que dejaras todo lo que tenias, todo lo que eras... para que me dejaras a mi?... ¿Es que acaso nada te importaron estos años juntos?...

El cuerpo se hizo muy pesado para aquél corazón desvalido de fuerzas, y las jóvenes hiervas se encargaron de recogerlo y abrazarlo cuando este sucumbía a sus pies... sus mente seguía revoloteando en la misma persona... en distintos hechos... abrumada fue abrazada por Morfeo con una pregunta sin respuesta en su mente.... ¿Por qué?

La oscuridad era el reino de la noche... de los sueños... pero esta oscuridad era distinta... diferente a cualquier otra... constante en todo momento...

Los fuertes rayos del sol morían inútilmente tratando de traspasar las nubes negras... sin embargo ahí estaban ellas, inmutables... sin dejar pasar una sola pizca de luz... no había siquiera contornos que divisar... no había arriba o abajo... adelante o atrás... solo oscuridad...

Sus pasos eran firmes... pero su mente ya comenzaba a dudar de la fidelidad de su razón... de su orientación... de su instinto...

- ¡Diablos!... es que acaso este bendito valle nunca termina... – se preguntaba el joven arcángel, sus largos cabellos rojos y sus blancas vestimentas no eran contrincantes para aquella oscuridad que carcomía la tierra... – desde que bajé del maldito acantilado todo ha sido oscuridad... por donde vea sólo veo eso... ya no se si voy hacia delante o si estoy caminando en círculos.... ¡¡Maldición!!

Sus pensamientos comenzaban a divagarse cada vez mas... sus ojos se entrecerraban dada la inutilidad de los mismos... estos, sólo lograban confundirlo mas... el ambiente era por demás confuso y aunque realizó un conjuro de iluminación... no logro ver nada...

- Desde la cima de las montañas este valle parecía simplemente eso, un extenso valle con la peculiaridad de tener una cúpula de nubes negras sobre él... pero una vez que descendí todo fue oscuridad... ni siquiera siluetas borrosas podían verse... habrá siquiera algo o será un simple desierto oscuro... no lo se... ¿cómo fue que terminé vagando sin sentido en la tierra?... o si ya lo sé... fue por ella...

Battousai cansado cerró sus ojos sin detenerse... después de todo era inútil mantenerlos abiertos... era inútil buscar una salida visible... no lo había... su mente comenzó a trabajar nuevamente, sin siquiera pensarlo las imágenes de Kao recorrían sus recuerdos por enésima vez...

- ¿Por qué diablos no puedo simplemente dejar de pensar en ella?... ¿Por qué es que cada vez que cierro mis ojos ella está ahí?... no sus múltiples figuras sino su risa... aquella sarcástica y segura... tan característica... el brillo que ilumina sus ojos cada vez que combate... el calor que emana de su cuerpo... son aquellos pequeños detalles los que no me abandonan... son aquellos pequeños detalles los que me llaman... los que me llevan a buscarla aún revelándome contra mis superiores...

Battousai se detuvo levemente cuando una imagen surcó su mente... era un recuerdo de ella... como todos los otros, pero lo que más le llamaba la atención era su mirada... furiosa...

- Sus ojos.... estoy seguro de haber visto esa mirada antes... esa fuerza y esa furia juntas... estoy seguro de que la he visto antes... pero no logro recordar ¿Dónde?, o ¿cuándo?... si tan sólo lograra recordar eso... tal vez la haya conocido en entrenamiento... no, no puede ser, ella es menor que yo... ella ha estado en entrenamiento con la camada posterior... pero entonces... diablos esto es muy complicado... y con Miguel persiguiendo cada paso que haga las cosas no se harán más sencillas...

Battousai retomó su caminata pausada... sus facciones se habían endurecido mientras su mente revisaba seriamente los sucesos que habían ocurrido en las últimas días... había encontrado algunos oscuros secretos angelicales... su superior Katsura la había mandado llamar de inmediato.... y en su juicio o interrogatorio habían permitido que un ángel inferior estuviese presente... fuera de eso había amenazado a una compañera y tentado su suerte con Katsura... y aún así estaba feliz... era curioso...

- Me pregunto que diablos traerán entre manos Katsura y Miguel... sin duda alguna la presencia de Tokyo es un secreto muy celado... pero ¿Por qué?... a mi entender la Querubín está en todos sus cabales... ¿Cuál habrá sido el motivo de su encierro?... tendrá que ver con su hija... tal vez... pero sin duda alguna Katsura me está ocultando algo y yo averiguaré qué...

Con los ojos cerrados y guiado únicamente por su instinto caminó entre la oscuridad por horas... eternas... sin certeza de su camino o de su destino... sólo caminó por mucho tiempo... su cuerpo se sentía agotado a duras penas podía seguir el ritmo que él le marcaba, pero él siguió caminando... tras varias horas sus pies sintieron un cambio algo brusco en el suelo... y sus ojos se abrieron para maravillarse...

El paisaje era lúgubre... la oscuridad matizada en rojo sangre inundaba los sentidos mientras los monótonos pasos resonaban en la oscuridad... las paredes rojas transmitían lejos del calor aparente una frialdad impregnante... hiriente...

Sus pupilas se dilataban notoriamente para captar los pequeños y rojizos ases de luz... al final del pasaje se veía la entrada de una habitación... era un camino conocido para ella... pero era un camino que no quería recorrer nuevamente... pero no pudo evitar que los recuerdos inunden su mente...

**----------------------- Flashback -----------------------**

El camino era monótono, oscuro y frío... lejos de lo que estaba acostumbrada a disfrutar en el cielo o incluso en la tierra... pero ese no era el principal justificativo de su repulsión por el lugar... no, su repulsión era por saber quien era el regente de aquellos territorios...

Si, sus pasos la llevaban a conocer al que en papeles sería su nuevo superior... quien diría que ella terminaría convirtiéndose en un "demonio" aunque no del todo si lo piensas... de todos modos el asunto era que se veía forzada a verlo...

Una vez dentro de la habitación se encontraron con que Él, no se encontraba, no, estaba ocupado y llegaría luego... si que lo hizo... llegó dos horas mas tarde, entrando con prepotencia y arrogancia mirándola de arriba a bajo... si, aún de espaldas pudo notar como la escudriñaba...

Se giró mirando fieramente a aquella despreciable criatura... si, ese era sin duda... con sólo mirarlo su sangre corría con ira por sus venas... era pintado lo que le habían descrito, lo que su pequeña mente había dibujado de él... y lo odiaba...

Sólo sobrevino un breve y cortante cambio de miradas... y todo estuvo dicho... su relación se marcaría exclusivamente por la formalidad... nada mas...

**----------------------- Fin Flashback -------------------------**

El pasaje por fin llegó a su fin en una gran puerta de madera de color sangre seca... entreabierta, de la cual salían los pequeños ases de luz... su delicada mano que aún presentaba pequeños cortes de la reciente batalla golpeó la puerta suavemente para abrirse paso decidida sin esperar respuesta.

- ¡¿En qué diablos estabas pensando?! – el grito sobrevino en la oscura habitación... las pequeñas antorchas que la decoraban se encendieron de repente iluminando al habitante de la misma.

Un hombre delgado pero musculoso se encontraba sentado en un trono tras el cual se encontraba una gran hoguera que ardía fuertemente intensificándose con cada palabra que él emitía... sus cabellos negros y cortos eran sujetos por una corona de metal que se situaba en su sien...

Sus ojos se abrieron repentinamente fijándose en la joven parada frente a él... el dorado ardiente de sus ojos podría incinerar al alma... mientras sus manos tomaban con ira reprimida los del trono...

- Saito... – Saludó sarcásticamente la joven remarcándolo con una venia marcada, que dejó ver su cuerpo revestido en cuero y su larga y húmeda cabellera negra acompañaba el movimiento...

- Déjate de formalismos Kao... el estúpido de Katzura me estuvo fastidiando por horas... dice que casi matas a un ángel... ¿Qué diablos te pasa con esta tal Tomoe?

- ... – el silencio descarado de Kao se intensificó en la sonrisa satisfactoria que reinaba en su rostro.

- La vi... diablos, ¿qué fue lo que le hiciste?... esta vez te has pasado...

- No sé de que me hablas... si apenas y tiene unos raspones la chica – afirmó Kao con una sonrisa sarcástica.

- Déjate de idioteces, ¡quiero que me expliques ya mismo que te traes con esa Tomoe y quiero que me presentes un informe del desempeño de Misao!

Los actuales negros ojos de Kao se posaron con furia en su interlocutor... los bajos instintos y los deseos clamaban en sus venas por libertad... mientras su razón luchaba por contener... pero aquellos ojos dorados reprobantes que la miraban marcaron el fin cuando sus labios se entreabrieron nuevamente.

- Cierra la boca... – el susurro frío y pausado se coló entre las paredes provocándoles escalofríos – Desde cuando te interesa la seguridad o el bienestar de los ÁNGELES... – la ira marcaba cada una de las palabras cual filosa navaja – Además yo no te debo explicación alguna a ti... por ti solo no me vales de nada... yo sólo debo justificarme ante el Corión entero...

Kao giró y se devolvió por donde vino... perdiéndose en la oscuridad de aquél pasaje tan temido por demonios y ángeles... todos temían la furia del gran Orión...excepto ella... quien dudaba siquiera le tuviese un mínimo de respeto...

En la soledad de aquella habitación la furia contenida terminó con la existencia de algunos objetos decorativos... algunos documentos... y las primeras capas de piel de sus manos... marcando con sangre el fin de aquella discusión...

- Maldición... – el gruñido acompaño el último puñetazo a la pared...

**CONTINUARÁ....**

* * *

Desde ya **MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS** a **TODOS** por tomarse cinco minutos para **LEER** mi **FIC**, y dejarme un **REVIEW**. Y los que no pudieron gracias igual. paso a responder.

Gracias a las siguientes personas que en su momento me dejaron reviews ... no espero que lo vuelvan a hacer... pero me gustaría que siguieran leyendo

**Lamento que las respuestas sean cortas pero quería actualiar YA!!!**

**Gaby (hyatt** si es una pena que no la mate no?? pero ni modo espero te guste.

**Kimmy Angy** TT... nooo aún tiene cosas que hacer... aunque en un momento los dedos me jugaron una mala pasada.. ¬¬... creo que conspiran en mi contra.

**Mer1** Pues algunos personajes apareceran pronto ... y si lamento que algo interviniera pero tenía que ser...

**Millenium Himura** Lamento la decepción pero espero que sigas leyendo.

**NAOKO-CHAN** mi chuu-chan, hime claro que no pienso mal de nada!! si nosotras nos tratamos asi y te adoro!!! quiero que te cuides y que no me mates por este capitulo tan lejano . besos.

**Onashiru** Gracias sigue leyendo porfis...¬¬ si lo encuentras U

**Kamui-Shirou69** Gracias por leerme me encantaria estar en tu MSN y lemons mas tarde sangre SIIIIIIIIIIIIIII . nos vemos

**Nattzumi** ya viene ya viene lo dulce pero primero tengo que introducir las escenas que siguen u... disfruta...

**Shadow** TT gracias por comprenderme... y espero que sigas leyendo

**Sakura**(desire) Gracias!!! y espero que esto te guste mucho

**LimeKamiya** Pues ella esta puesta en el cargo de "Gran Señora", si se podría decir que es la mas fuerte de ellos y pues los que se revelaron se revelaron al hecho de trabajar en conjunto con los ángeles para salvar el equilibrio del mundo U complejo lo se... pero espero que pronto sea mas claro...

**BlazeVein** Amiga TT... lamento mi ausencia en tus reviews pero se me complico un poco la vida pronto me pongo al corriente ..

**Moonchant** nee-san gracias....

**Mouri-san** Gracias por leerme

**MIYUKI-CHAN....ANA-CHAN TT **que alegría saber de tí... espero que este capítulo también te guste mucho!!!!!!!!!! besos y espero anciosa el capítulo.

**Bizcochia U-u** Me alegra que te guste y espero que este no te haya decepcionado... sigue leyendo porfis y bess suerte...

**Serenity** Gracias y espero que sigas la linea hasta aquí U ... dificil ... si sigo mudandome me asesinan

**Luna Kyouyama** Gracias por leer... sabes me parece muy copado que te guste leer y dibujar anime ... esperare tus comentarios.

**vio-chan** Gracias y espero puedas seguir leyendo....

**Ana** siii KAO es GENIAL todo es diferente con ella ...sigue leyendo porfa

**Hitokiri Battousai 26** Ahhh si ya se ya se espero que esto te guste!!! aunque no hay mucho azucar... spero que la sangre sea un remplazo temporal suficiente U.

**LaDy-KaHoRu** Gracias por tu apoyo me alegra que te guste este fic sigue leyendo y dejandome tus opiniones GRACIAS.

**Arashi8** Gracias por dedicarle tiempo ... es muy copado que te guste... espero que logren comprender... mi cambio... y que sigan leyendo. saludos.

**Lilith** GRACIAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**KaOrA-FGV-16 **ja jaj pues creo que en este tampoco revelo demaciado pero es que ya pronto comenzaré si? bueno besos...


	7. Encuentros y Desencuentros

Hola a todos este es mi primer fic de Rurouni Kenshin espero que les guste mucho... empiezo diciendo que es un **UA** y es un **KenKao** por lo menos eso es seguro, de aparecer luego nuevas parejas les informaré... bueno sin más, espero les guste y también espero sus comentarios, si gustan pueden enviármelos por mail a y si quieren contactarme en el MSN también... Desde ya muchísimas gracias por dedicarle un tiempo a mi fic..

Ups! Me olvidaba de decir que Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece, sólo tomo prestados sus personajes , todos los derechos (de la serie, no la historia) le pertenecen a su autor

Dedico este capítulo a: ...pues a mis BEBÉS! mis Inu-bebés que no dejan de aullar toda la noche y la mañana y me quitan el sueño YUPI! TT... xx

**

* * *

**

**GALIMATÍA CELESTIAL**

Por "Amaterasu Mizuhame"

**-CAPÍTULO SEXTO-**

"ENCUENTROS Y DESENCUENTROS"

* * *

Entre la oscuridad lúgubre y húmeda de la tierra varias criaturas deambulaban saciando su hambre de energía... de sangre... algunos se encontraban acompañados de pequeñas figuras femeninas, compañeras nocturnas que luego desaparecerían con la luz del sol...

Regados en el suelo se encontraban los desertores del infierno... patéticas entidades que sólo se dedicaban a contaminar más el mundo...

En una pequeña cueva dentro de la tierra un joven demonio gravemente herido se encontraba de pie firmemente mientras terminaba de presentar su informe...

- ¿De qué diablos me estás hablando?

- Eso fue lo que dijo... – respondió el demonio con tranquilidad.

- Ya veo... – dijo un hombre de cabellos negros cortos y ojos azul hielo – ahora sólo me queda hacerte una sola pregunta – dijo el hombre mientras miraba fríamente al demonio gravemente herido - ¿Quién diablos te ha dado permiso de atacarla?

El imponente demonio se coloca furiosamente de pie... sus ojos destellan ira... y el frío de la cueva no era suficiente para calmarlo... el herido demonio sudaba frío mientras veía a su superior, cuando decidió atacarla sabía que lo reprenderían... pero ahora que lo veía daba gracias al cielo no haber tenido la fuerza o la capacidad para herirla... ni que pensar de acabarla... de sólo imaginar temblaba...

- Yo... pues... pensé que... creí que...

- ¿Pensaste?... ¿Creíste?...¡ tu SÓLO obedeces órdenes! – dijo tomándolo furiosamente del cuello y levantándolo por sobre su rostro – ¡tú no piensas, no actúas, no respiras si no se te ordena!

Las fuertes manos se cerraron herméticamente sobre el cuello ensangrentado, presionado... los ojos comenzaban a salir de sus órbitas mientras la presión seguía en aumento... su mente estaba enceguecida... ese gusano había intentado herirla... había osado ponerle una mano encima... y lo pagaría...

El espeso líquido negro asomó lento por la boca entreabierta del demonio... dificultándole aún más la respiración... el pelinegro lo miró con fiereza mientras lo arrojaba contra uno de los muros...

- ¿Comprendiste!

El golpe seco contra el frío muro provocó una entrada repentina del aire... la tos convulsa más la respiración forzada... los ojos fríos se posaron con furia sobre el débil demonio...

- S..si...

Bien ahora en cuanto a ella... no te le vuelvas a acercar... y ni una palabra a Él... o terminaré lo que empecé... ahora vete.

Sin más que una mirada cruzada, el herido demonio se retiró silenciosa pero rápidamente... dejando a su interlocutor sumido en la oscuridad nuevamente...

Misao... sabía que vendrías en algún momento, no pensé que fuera tan pronto... – el silencio reinaba en la habitación pero su mente era otra historia... – Si sigues acercándote, es seguro que Él considere eliminarte... ¿qué voy a hacer contigo?... – Misao... – el susurro se perdió en la oscuridad... mientras su mente se perdió en los recuerdos...

Las verdes hiervas crujían a sus pies, sus pasos lentos eran acompasados con la caída de algunas gotas...

Sus largos cabellos negros cambiaban lentamente su color opaco hasta tomar un negro intenso con reflejos azules... su fisonomía fue modificándose hasta tomar la propia... las curvas se hicieron mas pronunciadas, y su tez se volvió mas cálida... perlada... sus ojos permanecieron cerrados disfrutando de los sonidos armoniosos...

Kao veía con alegría el lago a lo lejos... lentas y rojas, las gotas caían sobre la húmeda tierra... la herida era profunda, pero su furia era aún mayor...

El golpe seco de sus rodillas contra el suelo marcó el abandono total al amparo de su tierra madre... al reparador abrazo del viento fresco y a sabrosura del agua que rozaba sus rodillas... su mano liberó delicadamente la presión que ejercía sobre la herida, para abrir paso al abundante líquido rojo que brotaba incesantemente de la herida.

- Maldito Infeliz... – el susurro trascendió entre el bosque – me las pagarás...

Las imágenes del combate recorrían su mente nuevamente... la herida... si tan sólo fuese una herida física... pero no lo era... su orgullo estaba mas dañado que su cuerpo... su reputación había quedado marcada... aunque probablemente nadie lo supiese...

Aquél insignificante ángel, había logrado herirla, sí, y fue su culpa... había subestimado a su oponente... se había dejado cegar por su deseo de acabar con ella... perdiendo así la oportunidad de deshacerse de aquella fastidiosa entrometida y había resultado lastimada por un imbécil con aires de dios...

Jamás podría volver a dar la cara si no se vengaba... además... de seguro caerían cientos de quejas... el Corión estaría muy molesto... pero... ¡Hey, después de todo la estúpida esa fue quien intervino sin autoridad... le fastidió el día y para colmo de males, fastidió su blanco... de seguro el infeliz llegó como colador al infierno...

Una leve sonrisa adornó su rostro mientras limpiaba delicadamente su herida...

Pobres... que susto se han de haber llevado allí abajo – dijo conteniendo la risa mientras se imaginaba la reacción de todos.

Diablos... será una semana pesada... de seguro me sancionará... y mandarán a alguien para asegurarse que estoy cuerda...

Kao hundió su cabello en el lago y comenzó sacudirlo con fuerza para sacarlo rápidamente del mismo... dejando una estela roja en el líquido... sus manos escurrían mecánicamente las hebras mientras sus ojos se fijaron en su propio reflejo...

- "No te gusta tu físico... tu cuerpo" – la frase asaltó su mente sin aviso.

Su cuerpo se congeló en ese mismo instante mientras sus dedos se enroscaron frenéticamente entre sus hebras.

Es cierto... él también se molestará... después de todo casi mato a su noviecita... – su rostro se endureció mientras una sonrisa amarga surcaba su rostro...

Sus ojos fijos en su reflejo... las hondas del agua mecían el reflejo rojizo... sus manos soltaron el cabello y se estiraron hacia el reflejo pero se detuvo a medio camino al ver la sangre que aún tenía su piel... con furia hundió su cabeza bajo el agua...

Sus pasos lentos y seguros atravesaban la espesura de aquél bosque... sus largos cabellos rojizos eran mecidos por el viento de manera caprichosa... mientras sus ojos se deleitaban con la hermosura de la naturaleza virgen... sus verdes furiosos... sus coloridas flores humedecidas por la llovizna reciente...

El joven arcángel observaba detenidamente la hermosura y tranquilidad de aquél lugar... llegar había resultado toda una proeza... sus manos aún resentidas eran la prueba mas clara... mientras su mirada se fijaba en las telas rojas que envolvían sus manos...

- ¿Por qué diablos estoy aquí?... ¿Por qué estoy siguiendo su rastro?... si ya lo sé... decir que es porque a Tokyo se lo he prometido es una mentira estúpida... sobre todo si es dirigida a mi mismo... entonces ¿Por qué? – sus pensamientos vagaban en el mar de la duda mientras sus ojos vagaban en el bosque...

Los rayos luminosos jugaban entre las ramas verdes, robándoles brillos amarillentos... la brisa fresca chocaba contra su rostro invitándolo a seguirla... y así lo hizo su cuerpo...

Si ya lo sé... porque todo lo que a ella se refiere me embriaga en emoción, en misterio... porque cada vez que estoy cerca de ella siento que existo... siento que vivo... y deseo... si yo el arcángel de hielo que se rige por las normas... yo DESEO... lo prohibido...

Sus pasos lo llevaron hasta la orilla rocosa del lago... los cantos rodados crujieron bajo sus pies y lo despertaron del ensueño en el que se encontraba... sus ojos se abrieron sólo para congelar su cuerpo...

A unos escasos tres metros de distancia se encontraba la criatura mas hermosa que él había visto jamás... sacaba su cabeza del lago y sus largos cabellos desperdigaban gotas de agua en derredor dándole un toque mágico... pero lo que más le impactó fueron sus ojos... sus hermosos ojos azules... de un azul imposible de definir... una mezcla entre el azules intenso y el azul marino... demasiado únicos... y a la vez tan conocidos...

- Kao... – el susurro escapó a sus labios, estaba seguro de que era ella porque allí estaba esa extraña inquietud otra vez... esa sensación que le hacía olvidar incluso el dolor de sus manos... el motivo que lo arrastraba a ese lugar... lo olvidaba todo...

Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente al verle... había escuchado un ruido bajo el agua por eso había salido... esperaba encontrar algún animal salvaje merodeando pero jamás se imaginó verlo a él...

- ¿Qué hace él aquí?...¿A qué ha venido?... ha de estar molesto por lo de Tomoe... pero yo... ¿es que espera una justificación acaso? ...jamás... jamás me retractaré... – su mente seguía en un mar de incógnitas producidas por su sola presencia – ¿Qué quiere?... ¿Por qué no dice nada?... ¿Por qué me mira así? – sus ojos se tensaron ante la realidad que impactaba su mente... ella tenía su verdadera forma y su esencia estaba desplegada y serena... ella estaba descubierta.

Un escalofrío surcó su mente y descendió hasta su pecho ante la magnitud de la realidad que la golpeaba con violencia... una gran presión usurpó su pecho dificultándole la respiración... todo lo que había estado ocultando por años... todo se vino abajo en un segundo... el dolor, la ira, la frustración iban y venían en oleadas...

Y allí estaba él como una estatua mirándola... sin decir palabra... es que acaso tanto placer le daba haberla descubierto... tan siquiera tenía una mínima idea de lo mucho que esto la hería... y todo ¿Por qué?... por culpa de esa estúpida... las lágrimas amenazaban con aparecer, pero ella no las dejaría salir, jamás...

- ¡Felicidades! – gritó arrogante mientras se ponía de pie... derecha y firme frente a él – Acabas de descubrirme... – dijo con un furiosa frialdad – así que puedes responderte tus dudas sobre mi físico y mi esencia...

- ¿Qué¿De qué está hablando? – se preguntó Battousai despertando del ensueño en el que se encontraba.

La mente de Battousai trabaja al máximo de su capacidad tratando de encontrar sentido a las palabras de Kao... buscaba en su memoria frases relacionadas a ello pero no lograba dar con nada, hasta que el recuerdo del último encuentro con ella pasó por su mente una décima vez... y el comentario de su parte se remarcó en la mente...

No me percaté que la había lastimado... ni siquiera me di cuenta... como podía saberlo... – Pensaba él cuando se vio abruptamente interrumpido.

- ¡Pero bueno, no te hagamos esperar más... – dijo ella con una sonrisa macabra en el rostro – si viniste por mi cabeza más vale que comencemos pronto o jamás terminaremos... aunque sinceramente creo que mi cabeza es un precio demasiado alto por la estúpida de Tomoe, después de todo, apenas y la toqué... – dijo intensificando su sonrisa.

- ¿Tomoe? – repitió completamente descolocado el arcángel - ¿De qué diablos estás hablando¿Qué le hiciste a Tomoe? – Preguntó serio Battousai.

- ¡Hipócrita! – respondió furiosa Kao.

Los sentimientos confusos molestaban sobremanera a Kao, no le gustaba la sensación de desamparo, la odiaba... odiaba tener que estar con ese sujeto en este momento... odiaba a esa estúpida que siempre la fastidiaba... odiaba a Saitou... pero por sobre todo lo odiaba a él... a él que la había descubierto... a él que la había despojado de toda seguridad... a él que lograba confundirla siempre... y que ahora encima tenía el descaro de mentirle asquerosamente en la cara...

La ira como maremoto acalló la tormenta de emociones... opacó absolutamente a todas... dejando en su lugar una gran calma... que estalló cual tormenta en el exterior... la negra espada se materializó en su mano para dirigirse con velocidad pasmosa hacia el arcángel frente ella...

La oscuridad era reinante... los muros brillaban rojizos ante la luz tenue de las antorchas... pero aún eran muy pequeñas para poder vencer la pesada oscuridad...

La delicada figura femenina se deslizaba ágilmente pero lentamente a través de los pasadizos de roca... sus manos inquietas registraron las piedras de la pared y se desprendieron de ella velozmente al sentir el frío...

Sus manos temblaban levemente por el frío renuente a abandonar su piel... pero tenía que admitirse que la idea de que la llamasen no le daba mucha seguridad... Llegó a la imponente puerta de madera color sangre que representaba al gobernante del inframundo...

- Lord Saitou – saludó formalmente la joven mientras sus largos cabellos negros se balanceaban a un lado de sus caderas - ¿Mandó llamarme?

- Si – la respuesta fría y seca, provino del interior del recinto – pasa.

La joven ingresó al recinto a paso tranquilo y marcado... siendo analizada completamente por su interlocutor desde que entrara... su porte era envidiable, su estatura era la promedio de las mujeres, pero sus ojos verdes-azulados eran algo único... y su carácter sin duda alguno era algo particular... las mujeres demonio suelen ser muy peculiares, ninguna se parece a la otra, pero esta joven en particular era despreocupada y desinteresada... completamente alegre y perspicaz...

Los rojos ojos de Saitou la escudriñaban fríamente, analizando como era posible que Kao y esta joven pudiesen coexistir... eran completamente opuestas... físicamente no podría saberlo... pero como entes y subordinadas... eran dos cosas distintas...

- ¿Dígame en qué puedo ayudarle? – preguntó cortés la joven ante el continuo silencio de su superior.

- ¡Quiero que me informes como va el asunto de los traidores! – respondió fríamente Saitou quien continuaba analizando cada detalle de su reacción... había notado la tensión que traía desde que entró pero pudo percibir perfectamente el respingo en sus ojos cuando mencionó el tema.

Pues de momento no tengo información mi Lord. – sus palabras fueron rápidas y seguras en apariencia. Pero en su mente el caos comenzaba a tomar forma - ¿qué hago? no puedo decirle que Aoshi se fue por voluntad propia... ni que buscan a Kao... mucho menos que dejé escapar a uno de ellos... ¡diablos!

- Ya veo – dijo sarcástico el hombre de larga cabellera negra – ¿Sabes por qué decidí ponerte a ti en esta misión? – preguntó mientras encendía un cigarrillo.

- No – contestó fríamente la joven.

El diablo se acomodó mejor en su trono mientras miraba fijamente a la joven frente a él... una sonrisa arrogante inundó su rostro mientras aspiraba lentamente el humo del tabaco.

Porque se suponía que luego de Aoshi eras de las mejores en buscar información... además que esperaba que la venganza te motivara un poco... pero si me equivoco suelo repararlo de inmediato.

No se equivocó... yo puedo con el trabajo.

Saitou miró fijamente a la joven... sus ojos tenían un extraño brillo entre desesperación y firmeza que no pudo identificar... pero de todos modos notaba la tensión que sus manos ejercían en ella misma... algo ocultaba...

- Si no tienes nada para dentro de una semana te quitaré del puesto y enviaré a otra persona.

- Si mi Lord... – respondió mas tranquila la joven.

Sus nervios aún estaban alterados... solía ser muy buena mentirosa, pero Saitou era otro asunto, ahí no solo estaba mintiendo estaba faltando al reglamento... y mintiéndole al máximo superior... sin contar con que Saitou tenía una habilidad especial para detectar mentiras... un sentido especial que nadie podía burlar... salvo Kao...

Pero aún debía mostrar su entereza, sus pasos firmes la llevaron hasta la puerta donde su mano se acercó al picaporte temblorosa, maldijo a su cuerpo por temblar... abrió la puerta firme, dispuesta a marcharse cuando la voz interrumpió...

- Misao... – Misao se detuvo en el marco de la puerta y se giró levemente para mirar a su superior – Recuerdas que estás de nuestro lado... y que ocultar información es una falta muy grave ¿cierto?

- S..si mi Lord – La respuesta aunque comenzó algo confusa, fue firme y confiada. Y sus ojos mostraban gran fuerza.

- Bien, márchate. – respondió el Diablo para volver su atención a los papeles desperdigados sobre su escritorio.

La joven salió lentamente y una vez del otro lado de la puerta cerrada corrió a gran velocidad alejándose de aquél lugar... acababa de cometer una falta mayor... acababa de mentir a su superior deliberadamente... ¿y todo por qué¿Por qué?... por él... por un ser abominable que la había abandonado sin reparos... por la posibilidad de salvarlo...

¿Salvarlo? que tonto se sentía siquiera pensarlo... tan ingenuo... además debía alertar a Kao... ¿Por qué no le había dicho a Saitou sobre ella?... porque probablemente él mandaría encerrarla... y ahí si que habría problemas... pero... ¿Y si ella también se iba¿Y si ella también la abandonaba?... sus piernas cansada se rindieron sobre lo que sería su cama... aquél espacio que solía reconfortarla... pero ya no más...

Su casa... aquél hogar donde debería haber estado él junto a ella... se encontraba en la parte superior del inframundo... una casa regular... si la miraba bien, no se diferenciaba mucho de las humanas... salvo porque en esta dimensión no disfrutaban de la luz del sol... por eso envidiaba a Kao... porque ella se animaba a vivir en el mundo terrenal... su ilusión era mudarse allí pero Aoshi había preferido ese lugar... como había preferido largarse ahora al mundo terrenal... que absurdo se escuchaba...

Era cierto... Aoshi no gustaba de aquel mundo... entonces...¿Por qué se fue?... también era cierto que los demonios no son fanáticos de la luz solar... por lo menos no para descansar... esas eran algunas pistas que le ayudarían a encontrarlos... a encontrarlo... aún no sabía a ciencia cierta que sentía por él... ni como reaccionaría... los sentimientos eran muchos y opuestos... lo amó... muy probablemente aún lo hacía... pero lo resentía... mucho... y ese resentimiento podría convertirse en odio... pronto...

Te voy a encontrar Aoshi aunque sea lo último que haga...

La luz era clara como el día y se reflejaba en las grandes puertas... dos inmensas hojas resguardadas desde las mismas por dos inmensos dragones grabados... uno blanco y el otro color borra-vino... brillantes... de mirada penetrante, parecían cobrar vida...

Un leve escalofrío atraviesa su columna mientras avanza hacia ellas... las mismas se abren levemente para que a paso moderado la pequeña figura las atravesara...

El camino era conocido, mas sin embargo nunca se acostumbraría al murmullo constante que inundaba el lugar... a lo lejos entre el quejido de las almas podía escuchar algunas cadenas arrastrarse por el suelo... atrapando su mente... y su curiosidad.

- Hola – una voz suave y delicada inundó sus tímpanos.

- HOLA – dijo el joven con mucha alegría ante la hermosa ángel que se paraba frente a él...

De entre las almas errantes una delicada joven de cortos cabellos marrones y ojos color chocolate le miraba intensamente... su delicado cuerpo estaba recubierto por un vestido blanco, ligero y pulcro...

- ¿Qué te trae por aquí el día de hoy Yahiko-kun? – preguntó la joven respetuosamente sacándolo de su ensoñamiento.

- ¡Ah, pues mi maestro se encuentra ocupado en estos momentos por lo que no puede darme mis lecciones... así que he sido enviado aquí para que se me asigne un suplente temporal... – repuso el joven con una sonrisa – Tsubame-san, hace tiempo que no estoy por aquí¿Crees que puedas llevarme con Megumi-sama?

- Por supuesto que si – respondió contenta la joven mientras tomaba su mano para guiarlo a través del transitado lugar...

Caminaron largo tiempo evadiendo cientos de almas... las blancas paredes pasaban a su lado rápidamente, habían girado hacia varias direcciones, tantas que ya ni las recordaba... hacía tiempo que él no pisaba ese lugar, no desde que había comenzado a entrenar con su maestro... pero siempre lograba pasar por la puerta para saludar a la joven que le guiaba en este momento...

Sus ojos se deleitaban observando el leve revuelo que la corrida provocaba en los cabellos marrones... como sus ropajes se mecían dándole un aire místico...

La joven se detuvo frente a unas puertas blancas... se giró y le dedicó una sonrisa, despertándolo de su observación, un leve sonrojo cubrió su rostro... ella al verle tan cerca también se sonrojo levemente pero se giró y tocó levemente la puerta.

- Adelante... – la delicada voz de una mujer se escucha desde el interior invitándolos a pasar.

- Buenos días Megumi-sama – saludó respetuosamente Tsubame mientras ingresaba al recinto seguida por Yahiko.

- Hola Tsu-chan ¿Qué ocurre? – dijo la mujer mientras levantaba la vista de entre un montón de registros y papiros; para fijarlos en el joven junto a su alumna y sonreír ampliamente ante el sonrojo notorio de ambos.

- Bueno... disculpe la molestia señora pero me he encontrado con Yahiko en la puerta y me pidió traerlo ante usted y... – la joven hablaba tímidamente y algo apenada...

- No te preocupes Tsubame, gracias, ya puedes retirarte – dijo a la ángel quien con un movimiento delicado se despidió de su maestra y se retiró del lugar seguida por los ojos marrones de un joven ángel.

Una vez que la joven había salido del lugar, los ojos de Yahiko no se despegaban de la puerta, lo que causaba mucha gracia a Megumi, siempre había notado cierto cariño entre los dos jóvenes ángeles desde que comenzaran el entrenamiento en ese mismo lugar, pero estos no se decidían a hacer nada y ella se divertía mucho a su costa.

- Bien joven Yahiko dígame ¿Por qué se encuentra usted en "La Muerte", no creo que para ver a la joven Tsubame hubiese hecho semejante enredo ¿o si? – preguntó suspicazmente.

- ¡NO! – repuso rápidamente el ángel – He sido enviado aquí para que se me asigne un suplente temporal para mi maestro.

- ¿Para Battousai? – Preguntó llena de curiosidad – ¿Le ha ocurrido algo a él? – su voz se cargó de preocupación mientras sus ojos escrutiniaban al joven frente a ella.

- No, sólo esta ocupado en una asignación – respondió el joven escuetamente.

- Vaya ya me asustabas... y cuéntame ¿cómo se encuentra mi arcángel favorito¿Qué es lo que está haciendo ahora?

- Lo lamento, pero no estoy en la libertad de hablar al respecto – contestó seriamente el joven.

- Ya veo... – dijo algo decepcionada pero seria – de seguro ha de ser con respecto a Kao, se rumorea por todos lados que es un gran problema – dijo la joven mirando fijamente las marrones pupilas del joven frente a ella analizando cada reacción...

El joven ángel miraba fijamente a la hermosa mujer frente a él, tenía largo cabello negro que caía cual cascada a su espalda mientras sus prendas blancas se ajustaban a su curvilínea figura... sus pupilas color miel lo miraban fijamente... y el joven no pudo mas que tragar seco ante el escrutinio de la mujer arcángel...

- Bueno, mejor empezamos con tu suplente ¿verdad? – dijo la joven revisando en una planilla – Ah pues, tu suplente es... – Una sonrisa se marcó en el rostro de la joven mientras Yahiko la miraba con desconfianza – Sanosuke.

- No otra vez...

La oscuridad era reinante... los sonidos eran distorsionados por la estructura natural del lugar... la luminosidad era escasa y de color rojizo... las pequeñas antorchas no alcanzaba para iluminar correctamente a los habitantes de ese lugar...

Las paredes de piedra rugosa, absorbían parte del sonido... dejando sólo un ininteligible sonido grutal... las chispas rojizas se deslizaban por la pared marcando de negro su agónico recorrido...

Una indiscreta chispa roja volaba velozmente... descendiendo en su agónico incendio... hacia una blanca tela... pero antes de llegar a destino una palma blanca la atrapo...

Yo vengo cumpliendo mi parte del trato... pero no veo que tu puedas cumplir la tuya – dijo el joven de vestimenta blanca mientras abría su palma para dejar caer las cenizas de ella.

- Por supuesto que puedo... pero a diferencia tuya, yo se que no puedo atrapar a esa presa de frente... – respondió el otro integrante de la gruta, sus vestimentas eran de color negro con bordes rojo sangre...

- ¿Si, pues, a mis ojos estás muy lejos de poder conseguir lo que he pedido y hasta que yo no tenga la certeza de que tienes lo que pido, no sabrás absolutamente nada de Katzura y Saitou... – dijo el joven mordazmente mientras sus blancos ojos brillaban con la luz de las antorchas.

- Bien – la furia era evidente en los ojos rojos del portador de las vestimentas negras – entonces no se como es que piensas obtener a tu pequeña mariposa... por si no lo recuerdas está en el bando opuesto... en el mío...

- Tú ya no tienes bando o se te olvidó Shishio... – sonrió con sorna el joven de ojos negros.

- Pues si te descubren tú tampoco lo tendrás pequeño Enishi... – dijo observando a través de sus cabellos negros la ira creciente en los ojos de su interlocutor... – pero nada de esto tiene porque salir mal... si tú me ayudas, serías el jefe de los ángeles... y podrías hacer lo que quieras...

El joven de ojos negros analizaba su proceder con cautela... y con calma pues estaban en un lugar seguro... Fuera de aquella cueva un largo laberinto se extendía en la oscuridad... varios kilómetros de piedra la separaban de la superficie haciendo de ella un lugar espléndido para esconderse...

Pero ni la inmensa oscuridad fue rival de aquél intruso acostumbrado a la misma... se fundía con ella y se hacían uno para obtener su objetivo... por días había estado siguiendo pistas... y ahora estaba cerca...

- Así que es aquí donde se reúne Shishio con los desertores... – la figura femenina se apoyó contra la pared de la cueva tratando inútilmente de escuchar cuanto decían dentro, por lo que tomó la arriesgada decisión de asomarse a ver – ... ese... no es ningún desertor... ese es un traidor – pensó la joven mientras trataba de escuchar sin resultado.

Un ruido llamó su atención.. la joven se alejó de la entrada de la cueva refugiándose en la oscuridad... cuando sintió una presencia conocida... demasiado conocida... pero no podía ser, no quería que fuese... cuando escuchó la voz...

- Así que eras tú Kamatari – la voz aterciopelada heló la mente de la espía... recuerdos inundaron su mente... y el frío de la traición cortó su divagación.

- Yumi... no pensé volverte a ver... no en esta vida – dijo la espía mostrando sus cortas hebras marrones que brillaban tenuemente con la iluminación de las antorchas mientras su piel mostraba su trigueña tonalidad... sus pupilas marrones, sin embargo, brillaban ante una luz diferente... brillaban de ira... de odio... de sed de venganza – Traidora...

- Auch... porque ese trato tan frío – dijo Yumi mostrando su figura curvilínea que no envidiaba a la de Kamatari, de tez trigueña mostraba un brillo orgulloso en sus pupilas marrones, enmarcadas en una fulgurante cabellera caoba que llevaba atada en un rodete – ¡Hermana!

- ¡No lo digas... jamás lo vuelvas a decir, tú y yo ya no somos hermanas... dejamos de serlo en el mismo momento en que traicionaste a nuestra gente...

- No hay "nuestra gente"... eso no existe... pero esto ya no tiene sentido ya lo hemos discutido y tú elegiste... asumo que no has cambiado de parecer... lo que te convierte en una espía a la que tengo que eliminar... que dilema ¿verdad?

- ¡Ya deja de hablar! – gritó furiosa Kamatari lanzando contra su hermana una esfera de energía violacea...

- Uhhyyy pero si te has puesto más fuerte hermanita... – decía Yumi con sorna habiendo sido ella quien ganase siempre los entrenamientos entre ellas.

- Yumi esquiva el ataque lanzando el propio de color rojo, que termina con el mismo fin... esquivados varios ataques mágicos, comienzan un ataque físico... Yumi empuña su espada samurai de color gris oscuro, mientras Kamatari empuña una espada larga de doble filo negra.

- Veo que decidiste cambiar de arma... no se porqué, eras muy buena con las espadas cortas...

- Es muy sencillo... porque desde que te fuiste, te olvidé... como maestra... como amiga... y como hermana – dijo calmadamente Kamatari mientras veía cierto dolor en los ojos de la que fuese su hermana.

- Me parece muy bien... en ese caso terminemos con esto...

Ambas comienzan ataques rápidos y sucesivos... obteniendo pequeñas laceraciones en sus oponentes... sus ritmos cardíacos acelerados al igual que sus respiraciones... los recuerdos de antiguos entrenamientos inundaban sus mentes... recuerdos de alegría y compañerismo que habían quedad en el pasado ya... por él... ambas lo sabían aunque Yumi no lo admitiera frente a su hermana ambas sabían que ella lo había dejado todo por Shishio...

La sangre de Kamatari marcó la pared cuando su hermana atravesó su hombro... Yumi sonreía ante la que sería su victoria, cuando sintió el frío metal incrustarse en su pierna y atravesarla... la sangre inundó el suelo mientras ambas retiraban sus espadas por inercia... Yumi no lograba mantenerse de pie, su hermana había desgarrado su muslo... mientras que Kamatari con el brazo izquierdo colgando inerte sostenía su espada sobre la garganta de su hermana...

Desde el lugar donde estaban reunidos Shishio y Enishi se escuchaban sonidos acercándose... él venía por su hermana... su mente la traicionó recordando su infancia junto a la joven que estaba por matar... aquélla que la protegía de todo... la misma a la que ayudó y alentó a declarársele a ese hombre... ella había derrotado a su hermana... había vencido... y debía matarla... por traición... por desertora... pero seguía siendo su sangre, y los recuerdos de la persona que solía ser le impedían poner fin a su vida...

- Será mejor que te vayas... ya terminaremos esto... te he dejado con vida en nombre de la hermana que solías ser... – dijo fríamente Kamatari – no vuelvas a levantarte contra mí... la próxima no recordaré quien eres, ni quien fuiste...

Kamatari se dio la vuelta sin mirar a su hermana, y caminó a paso firme hacia la oscuridad del laberinto grutal... sabía que había hecho mal en dejarla con vida, pero de momento no se encontraba en las circunstancias indicadas para hacer más... aunque juntase la fuerza para negar a ese ser como su hermana y matarla... no tendría la fuerza suficiente luego como para huir de Shishio.

- Her...mana – susurró Yumi sin fuerzas mientras veía la figura de su hermana desaparecer entre las sombras.

Había perdido dignamente..., su hermana la había sobrepasado... el sello del infierno había reducido sus poderes mágicos, pero eso no reducía su habilidad con la espada... y pese a ser feliz junto a él... había dejado una parte de ella con su hermana... y ahora cuestionaba su accionar... aún recordaba cuando ella y su hermana entrenaban para ser las mejores en su campo... siempre juntas... y ella la había traicionado, no a su gente, no, ella había traicionado a la única persona que siempre estuvo allí para ella... si, Kamatari era mejor hermana que ella, había confiado en ella, le había guardado el secreto de su traición con la esperanza de que reaccionara y aún así no lo pensó y se fue... ahora comprendía el gran amor de su hermana, y el daño que debía haberle hecho... ahora comprendía el odio que reinaba en las pupilas marrones de su hermana...

- lo siento... – fue lo último que sus labios ensangrentados pudieron decir antes de caer inconsciente.

Las paredes frías... las antorchas pequeñas y rojizas que luchaban contra la inmensa oscuridad... y el silencio... un paisaje conocido y a la vez muy parecido a otro... a otro que acababa de visitar... y recordaba vívidamente cuando cerraba sus ojos... las antorchas se volvían manchas borrosas ante los ojos inundados por las lágrimas renuentes a desaparecer...

Kamatari se encontraba frente a las puertas más temidas del infierno... estaba frente a las puertas de el Gran Lord Saitou... y estaba por hacer lo que debió hacer hace mucho tiempo... ¿o tal vez no?

- Señor... – dijo la joven al momento de tocar la puerta.

- ¡Adelante! – respondió el demonio y momentos después la joven se aparecía frente a él, su túnica negra se encontraba desgarrada en varias partes y teñida de sangre, además su brazo parecía seriamente lesionado – Kamatari... ¿Qué has averiguado?

- Señor, en una gruta en la costa del Ártico, he descubierto a Shishio en reunión con un traidor señor...

- Bien¿y quién es el traidor? – preguntó el demonio, en espera de algún nombre de sus subordinados.

- El Serafín Enishi señor – respondió la joven lo mas firme que le fue posible pero estaba perdiendo mucha sangre y estaba por perder la conciencia.

- ¿Estás segura de lo que dices? – Saitou miraba seriamente a la joven pero al ver su condición supo que no estaba bromeando. Después de todo el problema no era sólo de su lado de la cancha – ¿él te hizo esto?

- No señor – respondió la joven, a su mente venía el recuerdo de su hermana pero no tenía intención de mencionarlo.

- ¿Y? – Preguntó y ante un nuevo silencio acometió con una orden – ¿Quién te hizo esto?

- Mi hermana, señor. – respondió la joven llena de ira.

Saitou pudo ver en sus ojos la ira, y el dolor que sentía su subordinada ante aquella traición... recordaba perfectamente el excelente dueto que hacía junto a Yumi... esa era una pérdida grave, no solo por el nivel de la guerrera que perdió sino por el daño que causó en las guerreras que se quedaron. Saitou admiraba la determinación de Kamatari ante lo que tuvo que pasar, pero no mostraba ninguna preferencia por ello.

- Bien puedes retirarte, ve a que curen esa herida necesito de todos mis guerreros en perfectas condiciones.

- Si señor.

**

* * *

CONTINUARÁ...**

Desde ya **MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS** a **TODOS** por tomarse cinco minutos para **LEER** mi **FIC**, y dejarme un **REVIEW**. Y los que no pudieron gracias igual. paso a responder.

Gracias a todas las personas que me dejan sus reviews y las que leen el fic me alegra muchísimo saber que les gusta y me insita a seguir escribiendo espero que este capitulo les haya gustado... desde ya muchas gracias y disculpen por sobre toda la demora.

**Justary-san **Gracias por seguir leyendo amiga mia TT espero que este tambien te guste besos y suerte

**Luna Kyouyama **Si TT gracias, espero que disfrutes de este capitulo, y espero por sobre todas las cosas ¬¬ olvides mis demoras je je

**Mer1 **SIP! me has descubierto cambie de cuenta por motivos complicados bueno besos y espero que te guste este capitulo

**GabyHyatt **jejejeje sigue leyendo y sigue deduciendo espero te diviertas con este capitulo te dejara mas pistas creo

**Kaoruluz **No se que ha ocurrido pues tenia marcado que los aceptara en fin gracias por avisar de inmediato lo modifico.. besos y suerte disfruta el capitulo.

**Onashiru Okanami **A mi tambien me gusta la sangre creo que se noto y adoro lo dulce por lo que espero te haya gustado... este tambien suerte

**kaede Shirakawa **pues la verdad ni idea se me complica investigar... (asunto cambio de nick) por lo pronto disfruta de este capitulo.

**Miyuki Kobayakawa **AMIGA! TT perdon perdón perdón... si la uni me tre loca pero ya aquí esta! espero que te agrade y muchísimos besos

**Hitokiri Himura20 **GRACIAS! espero que disfrute de este capitulo!

**Dark Natt **Espero que sigas leyendo este fic y que te siga emocionando. Besos y suerte.

**Aome **U si se que se le ha perdido la pista me alegra que lo hayas encontrado y con gusto cuando quieras me mandas un mail si ocurre algo de acuerdo? yo con mucho gusto te lo respondere

**Kaoru Homiura **SIP gracias por leer espero que continúes!

**Tania **Espero que este capitulo tambien sea de tu agrado

**Arashi8 **Claro si me da tiempo de portarme mal te aviso de inmediato! y muchas gracias por tus comentarios me cuesta bastante tener una escritura pues casi siempre la re-leo y borroo y vuelvo a empezar... U pero en fin buscare tu fic y estaras escuchando de mi !

**Kao-Ryu **gracias por interesarte tanto en mi fic! me alegra muchísimo! y lo sigo solo que con algunos contratiempos! Sigue leyendo!


	8. Descontrol

Hola a todos este es mi primer fic de Rurouni Kenshin espero que les guste mucho... empiezo diciendo que es un **UA** y es un **KenKao** por lo menos eso es seguro, de aparecer luego nuevas parejas les informare... bueno sin más, espero les guste y también espero sus comentarios, si gustan pueden enviármelos por mail a y si quieren contactarme en el MSN también... Desde ya muchísimas gracias por dedicarle un tiempo a mi fic..

Ups! Me olvidaba de decir que Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece, sólo tomo prestados sus personajes , todos los derechos (de la serie, no la historia) le pertenecen a su autor

Dedico este capítulo a: Naoko-chan (**Naoko L-K**) y su pequeña **Juliana**, Ana-chan (**Miyuki Kobayakawa**) y a Moonchant (directas responsables Amenazadoras a mi persona para que suba)

**

* * *

**

GALIMATÍA CELESTIAL

Por "Amaterasu Mizuhame"

**

* * *

**

-CAPÍTULO SÉPTIMO-

**"DESCONTROL"**

El panorama era gris... las paredes indefinidas y altas de piedra maciza resguardaban un portó inmenso de color cobalto, en el cual se encontraban grabados un dos garras de dragón, cada una sostenía el extremo de una cadena... con la siguiente inscripción: "Abre tus alas y marca el sendero que seguirás"

Las puertas se abrieron lentamente en silencio... para dar paso al visitante... el sonido de cadenas era constante, y monótono... como un arrullo... no había lamento... solo el agudo sonido de las cadenas contra la roca...

El joven se adentró rápidamente entre el laberíntico lugar... la iluminación era brindada por luces brillantes de energía dentro de pantallas de tela blanca... un lugar bastante aséptico... sin calidez... pero sin desagrado tampoco...

- ¡Sanosuke! – gritó el joven una vez llego frente a las puertas de acero detrás de las cuales se encontraba el regente de aquél lugar.

- ¿Quién diablos! – se escuchó desde el interior cuando las puertas se habrían abruptamente resonando al golpear contra el muro.

- ¡Ya era hora! – respondió el joven de mala gana.

Parado firme y molesto se encontraba un joven atlético de tez bronceada... sus cabellos marrones revoloteaban de forma revoltosa, y sus ojos cafés surcaban el espacio furiosos...

- Pero si eres tú mocoso... – respondió con sorna el apuesto ángel.

- ¡No me digas mocoso! – grito molesto el aprendiz.

- Si es lo que eres... en fin, que es lo que buscas en este lugar...

- Ya, otra vez me toco entrenar contigo... – repuso resignado el joven.

- Y porque es que tengo que soportarte yo... – refunfuñaba el apuesto hombre, mientras le dejaba ingresar en el recinto dejando las puertas abiertas – ya ni modo, por lo menos harás algo útil...

- Si claro... – repuso el joven con sarcasmo poco disimulado.

Los jóvenes comenzaron una pequeña rencilla... los inocentes golpes volaban en varias direcciones... mientras los jóvenes se divertían y gozaban de esa sencilla familiaridad que los había caracterizado desde la primera vez que se vieron.

- ¿Y que diablos esta haciendo Battousai ahora? – la voz profunda y cargada de sorna llamó la atención de los jóvenes trayéndolos de nuevo a la realidad...

Un hombre robusto se encontraba sentado observando algo fastidiado el comportamiento de los jóvenes... sus ojos azules oscuros se ocultaban entre su cabello azabache contrastando con su piel clara... vestía unas túnicas negras ajustadas a su musculoso cuerpo...

- ¿Usted que hace aquí señor? – preguntó curioso el joven ángel.

- Hey mocoso eso a ti no te incumbe, y no respondas una pregunta con otra pregunta ¿qué no sabes que es mala educación? – respondió sarcástico Sanosuke.

- Uhhy... mira quien lo dice... tu que eres una Virtud hablas peor que yo – afirmó el jovencito con convicción. Mientras Sanosuke se lanzaba nuevamente sobre él para ahorcarlo...

- ¡YA! – gritó el hombre cansado de aquél espectáculo – ahora respóndeme – dijo mientras miraba fijamente los ojos del joven aprendiz.

- No se – dijo algo inquieto el joven mientras observaba la fija mirada azul sobre él...

- ¿cómo es eso si eres su fan numero uno? – repuso Sanosuke intrigado pero sin dejar el sarcasmo. Yahiko lo miró furioso pero antes de poder responderle se vio interrumpido nuevamente.

- Ya dime... es evidente que sabes de que se trata... y eres muy malo para mentir... – repujo el hombre fornido con una sonrisa cínica.

- Lo lamento, el señor Battousai partió en una misión importante, pero no estoy en la libertad de decir de que se trata – repuso el joven decidido.

Los dos hombres miraban fijamente a aquél jovencito frente a ellos... sin duda alguna admiraba muchísimo a Battousai, y era seguro que habría que torturarlo antes de que les dijese algo.

Yahiko miraba alternativamente a sus interlocutores, estaba seguro de que no rompería su palabra, pero temía lo que la curiosidad de las criaturas frente a él pudiese hacerle... cientos de imágenes de torturas monstruosas pasaban por su mente cuando se vio interrumpido por una sonora carcajada...

- Ese estúpido pupilo mío... debería dejar de preocuparse tanto y conseguirse una novia – afirmó el hombre mientras continuaba riéndose a carcajadas.

- Hiko... ¿de qué estas hablando?... Battousai es un ángel... y vos un demonio – repuso la joven virtud, mientras le observaba con superioridad.

- ja ja... claro, claro... lo que digas – dijo Hiko continuando con su carcajada.

- Este viejo esta loco – repuso Yahiko... mas para él mismo que como comentario.

Su cabeza recibió de lleno el golpe, se ladeó un poco y luego retornó a su posición original... no sentía mayor dolor solo el del golpe inicial, a su lado se encontraba Sanosuke riéndose a carcajadas mientras el volvía a enfocar a Hikoseijuro quien lo miraba seriamente.

- Guarda con lo que decís mocoso, se te olvida que soy un Espiritu Oscuro... y ese comentario te puede costar caro – dijo ya de pie y masajeando la mano con la que le golpeó el cráneo. Estaba por decir algo mas cuando ve pasar a una joven demonio de buena fisonomía por la puerta – Bueno caballeros ese es mi toque de retirada...

- Eso te puede costar caro... – repuso Sanosuke con una sonrisa.

- Puede ser... pero no creo que se entere... je je – dijo el anarco atravesando el umbral – ¡Adiós!

- ¿Qué diablos hacía ese viejo loco acá? – preguntó Yahiko parándose nuevamente.

- Es un amigo aburrido... me comentaba que en la muerte ya casi no hay aprendices que valgan la pena... – dijo Sanosuke para luego mirarlo con sorna – Y le dije que yo opinaba exactamente igual. Además, deberías de tenerle respeto, es uno de los mejores guerreros que existen, luego de mi por supuesto – afirmó con ego.

- Si claro... – dijo el joven restándole importancia.

- Ya verás mocoso del demonio...

La enorme figura de Sanosuke se abalanzó contra el diminuto aprendiz, quien con gran agilidad comenzó la huída por todo el purgatorio...

Las hojas verdes brillaban... quietas bajo la mirada constante del sol... un espacio detenido, ajeno a las caricias del tiempo... con su propio equilibrio y armonía... cuando esa tranquilidad se ve asaltada... Las aves volaban despavoridamente... batiendo sus alas a gran velocidad... huyendo...

El crujido de los metales chocando... las chispas volaban mientras las partículas de agua de alejaban en el aire para caer nuevamente al lago... las respiraciones entrecortadas y una nueva embestida...

- ¡Detente de una vez! – grito el arcángel de cabellos rojizos.

- Deja las idioteces para después... si no peleas como es debido perderás la vida – grito ella mientras le daba un revés de la espada, logrando una mínima laceración en el ángel.

- ¡Diablos! – Battousai se vio forzado a saltar hacia atrás mientras sentía una espesa gota de sangre resbalarse por su mejilla.

Battousai miraba a la joven frente a él... era hermosa sin duda alguna, pero su mirada era tan fría... tan llena de ira... estaba seguro de que lo mataría si se descuidaba... pero por otro lado... de que diablos le estaba hablando... ¿Qué era lo que había pasado entre ella y Tomoe esta vez?... y ¿Por qué sentía que mas allá de eso, ella tenía un gran resentimiento hacia él?... no lo comprendía... no comprendía nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo... había llegado allí para verla, pero una vez que lo hizo esta comienza a atacarle fuera de si...

Kao lanza una estocada que fue rápidamente detenida... la furia no cesaba, su corazón seguía comprimiéndose... sentía que todo se le caía encima... sentía impotencia... impotencia porque no podía solucionar lo que ya estaba en la mesa... no podía volver el tiempo atrás y arreglar todas las cosas que estaban mal en su vida... tantas cosas que ya la estaban superando, muchas ya había olvidado... pero ella no podía volver atrás... no podía y no lo iba a hacer, aún si ello conllevara que tuviese que deshacerse de ese arcángel...

- Kao, ya fue suficiente, no se que es lo que ocurrió entre Tomoe y tú, pero yo no he venido por ello – sentenció él mientras respondía un ataque.

- ¡Ya basta! – grito ella – Ya deja de mentirme tan descaradamente. ¿Crees que nacía ayer? Si has venido hasta aquí es para reprenderme por ello. Pero para tu desfortunio ahora que me has visto no puedo dejarte convida. – respondió ella cínicamente.

El combate se reanudó... el baile de espadas se volvió frenético y veloz... amos se hicieron laceraciones superficiales sin llegar a lastimarse, pero sin poner fin a la contienda... Kao sentía como sus fuerzas se iban gota a gota, si la contienda se prolongaba por mas tiempo era segura su derrota... tomo impulso y saltó hacia atas lanzando un conjuro a su espada la enterró en la tierra... desde ella una sombra negra se expandió por la superficie y comenzó a atacar a Battousai con múltiples puntas...

Battousai colocó un escudo rápido que evito la embestida de las afiladas puntas negras... luego invocó al viento en una esfera celeste que impactó contra Kao... ella resistió cuanto pudo el ataque mientras las afiladas puntas negras seguían embistiendo su barrera... la sombra negra desapareció cuando Kao y su espada volaron por el aire unos metros, como era su costumbre, Kao calló de pie y firmemente sobre el suelo aunque de espaldas al enemigo... y ahí él lo vio... Kao tenía un corte a la altura de la cintura... y aunque sus prendas eran negras podía percibirse que había perdido mucha sangre...

Kao se giró e incrustó una mira fría y macabra en los ojos de Battousai... y con un movimiento de su mano emitió una energía que destruyó el campo de energía del Arcángel como si fuese cristal... Battousai se cubrió y cuando buscó a Kao no pudo encontrarla... miró para distintos lados sin encontrarla... ese ataque sería el definitivo... lo supo en el momento en que ello lo miró... esa mirada era distinta a la que tenía antes, en esta mirada no había lugar a dudas... en este ataque él sería eliminado...

Las hojas cortadas danzaban en el aire lentamente, mecidas por el viento del impulso atestiguaban el ataque... la joven que avanzaba rápidamente por la espalda del arcángel... la estocada... las manos que se cerraban sobre las pequeñas muñecas, apresándolas... guiándolas hasta abrazar su propio cuerpo, atrapado entre sus brazos y el cuerpo firme del arcángel... luego de ello... los trozos verdes de hoja tocaron el mullido suelo...

- ¡TE ODIO! – el grito furioso de la joven mientras trataba fuertemente de liberarse – ¡SUÉLTAME! – Kao soltó su espada por la presión que Battousai ejerció sobre su muñeca, luego tomó impulso e intentó hacer un movimiento para quitarse el agarre, cuando la punzada de dolor de su espalda y una cascada de sangre se lo impidieron – Ahg... – gruño entre dientes...

- ¡BASTA!..detente por favor... – suplicaba el Arcángel mientras sentía como Kao perdía fuerzas entre sus brazos... – Quédate quieta...

Battousai colocó el cuerpo inmóvil de Kao a orillas del lago mientras revisaba la herida en su espalda... era profunda y reciente... tal vez resultado de un enfrentamiento, pero dudaba que Tomoe tuviese la capacidad necesaria para herirla, por lo menos no de ese modo... desgarró un poco su túnica blanca y con un poco de agua limpió la herida mientras Kao miraba fijamente el cielo... su miraba perdida de esa manera la hacía parecer muy vulnerable... aunque él era muy conciente de lo cerca que estuvo de la muerte... si no hubiese escuchado la pisada de Kao, y era "la" porque solo escuchó la que estuvo mas cerca de él, no estaría mirándola...

Luego de limpiar y vendar la herida, Battousai llevó a Kao en brazos internándose un poco en el bosque, a lo lejos vio un árbol de gran tamaño... tenían que hablar... luego la dejaría descansar como era debido... con sutileza acomodó su cuerpo para que esta quedase sentada... y cuando se estaba levantando sus miradas se cruzaron...

- Te odio como no tienes idea...

No fueron las palabras sino su mirada lo que produjo un profundo vacío en su interior... esos ojos cristalizados que guardaban una profunda tristeza, como si se hubiese quebrado por dentro, un dolor tan profundo del que espera con toda su alma no ser causante...

- El motivo por el que vine a verte...

- Si lo que esperas es que me disculpe con la estúpida de tu noviecita...

- ¡Ya, deja que termine de hablar mujer – Interrumpió furioso Battousai – Primero te reitero que Tomoe NO es mi novia, y no tengo la mas mínima idea de que es lo que ocurrió con ella... pero si ese fuese el caso dudo que fuese yo quien interviniese... Si vine a buscarte es porque...

- ¿Por qué?... ¡dime¿Cuál es el motivo de que hayas venido hasta aquí? – preguntó con bronca mientras algunas lágrimas se concentraban en sus ojos – ¿Qué es lo que quieres¿Querías presumir ante todos que has logrado descubrirme¿Derrotarme?... ¡felicidades, ahora déjame en paz!

- No... yo no...

- ¿QUÉ! – grito ella ofuscada, pero ante un nuevo silencio de él - Tu no tienes la mas mínima idea...

- ¿De qué? – atinó a decir el – Hasta donde recuerdo, eres tú quien casi me mata, quien me ha atacado sin razón...

- ¡Olvídalo¡¡tu jamás podrías comprender! – gritó cuando sintió unas lágrimas traidoras resbalarse por su mejilla...

- Mi intención jamás fue lastimarte – dijo él conmovido mientras limpiaba con su mano aquellas diminutas lágrimas aunque aún no perdía la seriedad que le caracterizaba, sin embargo ella retiró su rostro rápidamente como si el contacto le quemara – el motivo que me trajo aquí... aún no sabría decírtelo con certeza... ni yo mismo lo se... – dijo mirando el cielo mientras frotaba sus manos... que comenzaban a arder nuevamente.

Kao miró las manos de Battousai mientras este le hablaba... seguramente había escalado el muro de sangre... pero ¿cómo había logrado llegar¿Cómo había conocido el camino? pocos lo sabían... muy pocos en verdad... él... siempre la confundía... aún mas de lo que era habitual... porque si lo odiaba por haber destruido todo en una imprudencia¿Por qué le preocupaba que este herido¿no iba ella a matarlo acaso?... pero allí estaba él... la había curado... y ahora estaba frente a ella con la guardia baja...

- Debes limpiar la herida con agua del lago y luego ponerle una pasta de hojas del árbol de Sehatt – dijo ella mientras miraba hacia el lago, las lágrimas aún caían por su rostro pero su voz era firme... al notar la mirada sobre ella del arcángel acotó – tus manos... los cortes son del muro de sangre ¿cierto?

- Gracias – El Arcángel afirmó con su rostro mientras dibujaba una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro...

- Si, bien así estamos a mano – dijo ella señalando su abdomen.

Battousai observaba detenidamente las facciones de Kao, por su rostro las lágrimas seguían corriendo, y sus ojos seguían tristes... sintió una presión en el pecho al verla así ... y ella aún se mostraba orgullosa, aún trataba de mostrarse calculadora ante todo... y de pronto lo comprendió... él había dañado su orgullo... había descubierto su aspecto y esencia... algo que ella venía ocultando desde el momento en que nació... y luego la había derrotado en combate¿es que podía haber hecho algo mas para humillarla?

- De todos modos gracias... – dijo él mientras la obligó a mirarlo – Lamento si en alguna ocasión mis palabras o mis actos te han herido.

Kao lo miraba fijamente estaba molesta, furiosa... pero ya no con él... consigo misma por no haberse cuidado... por no haber podido evitarlo... y si aún le molestaba que él estuviese ahí para meter el dedo en la herida, porque al verlo recuerda que la ha descubierto.

- Con respecto a tu esencia y tu figura... – dijo él mientras notaba como el cuerpo de la joven se tensaba – Yo no diré nada... y si estas mas cómoda ocultándola hazlo.

Kao lo miró fijamente por unos momentos... deseaba tanto creerle... deseaba tanto que eso fuese verdad, que su secreto siguiese en pie... deseaba tanto poder confiar en él... y en sus ojos pudo ver sinceridad... pero ¿Y si se equivocaba¿Y si solo quería humillarla mas?... fuese como fuese estaba muy cansada...

- Aunque quisiera... ya no tengo las fuerzas para mantenerla... – dice y luego lo mira con cansancio – Mantener un cuerpo que no es el tuyo así como retener tu esencia, requiere de mucha fuerza espiritual y física... y en estos momentos no la tengo... pero... gr.. gracias por guardar mi secreto – dijo ella y luego retiró su rostro hacia un costado.

- Tienes mi palabra, además no sería el primer secreto entre los ángeles – dijo Battousai pensando y luego se sentó junto a ella – sabes... lo que me trajo aquí principalmente era para preguntarte muchas cosas... muchas dudas que tu sola presencia representa... muchos secretos que los ángeles guardan...

- ¿A si? – dijo ella mirando a un punto perdido del espacio – y ¿Qué es eso?

- ¿Cómo fuiste escogida¿Por qué todo lo relacionado contigo es un secreto?... Y ¿Por qué no quieres que sepan que tienes piedad?

- ¿Cómo? – repuso ella mirándolo – Yo no se de que... – iba a negar todo cuando vio que Battousai la miraba con ternura... con una ternura de la que no lo creía capaz – Tu no comprendes... ¿te imaginas un demonio que tenga simpatía por la gente?... los demonios no me respetarían... – dijo cuando se dio cuenta que estaba siendo demasiado sensible repuso altanera – además tampoco es algo tan común en mi, no te equivoques...

- Cambias de ánimos muy rápido... es frustrante – repuso seriamente el arcángel tomándose la cabeza.

Kao miraba a su interlocutor, el representaba un peligro inminente... y siempre lograba confundirla... ella no era piadosa ¿o si, Battousai se parecía tanto a ella en esos momentos... trataba de quitarse aquellas dudas que evidentemente le carcomían el alma... así como ella trataba de comprender cosas tan ajenas a ella como el amor, pero ¿lo era¿era acaso el amor ajeno a ella¿era ella tan fría como quería aparentar?... no lo sabía... pero en ese momento con ver al joven a su lado tan confuso como ella, no se sintió tan mal, tan sola... y se rió, se rió divertida al verlo... llamando su atención...

Battousai se encontraba tratando de digerir todo lo que le estaba ocurriendo... casualmente cada encuentro con Kao tenía la cualidad de dar vuelta su mundo, de quebrar todos aquellos conceptos que tenía firmemente atados a la razón... pero también tenía la cualidad de hacerlo sentirse vivo... de sentir que tal vez... que solo tal vez... el también tenía un corazón, que latía... ahora comprendía un poco mas las actitudes de Kao, es cierto, él la juzgaba en base a la vida de los ángeles, pero ella tenía otras reglas de convivencia, muy diferentes...

Battousai aún tenía muchas dudas... y comenzaba a repasarlas cuando escucho el sonido mas hermoso del mundo... La risa encantadora de Kao se colaba por el bosque... era dulce pero firme... y su rostro se iluminaba dándole un toque angelical, y cuando terminó emitió un largo suspiro que dio paso a una relajación corporal... como si esa riza fuese algo que esperó latente mucho tiempo para salir... Y él también sonrió con gusto al verla feliz...

El aire era húmedo... pesado, y frío... la respiración se hacía forzada y algo espesa... la humedad estaba en todo... en el suelo, en las cortezas de los árboles, en las verdes hiervas... la humedad era tal que conformaba una llovizna liviana e incesante... el paisaje era oscuro, la luz no lograba traspasar los bancos de niebla, dando a todo una iluminación opaca y gris, que no dejaba ver a mas de seis metros...

La humedad intensa se condensaba en las hojas verdes transformándose en gotas que se deslizaban hacia el suelo... la delicada mano se apoyo en la cortaza de un antiguo árbol sintiendo bajo sus dedos una viscosidad repugnante... el moho negrusco se esparcía bajo su mano a todo lo largo del tronco mientras la niebla se atascaba como pintura plateada en él...

La dueña de la mano ocultó su cuerpo en el tronco de aquél antiguo árbol mientras una figura borrosa se escurría entre unos árboles cercanos... levantó con presteza su cuerpo mas sus pies pisaban con calma, sintiendo bajo la suela de su calzado la inconsistencia del suelo. El agua había transformado el suelo en barro y sus pies se despegaban de él con dificultad, como si la tierra tratase de tragarte... una sensación asquerosa, que debía ser olvidada ante la inmediatez del conflicto que representaba pisar el barro sin resbalar y ser descubierta...

- Así que no estaba tan herrada... ellos si se quedan en cuevas subterráneas... – pensó la joven mientras observaba oculta como la figura oscura desaparecía entre unas rocas barrosas.

La joven se deslizó con cautela por aquél túnel oscuro que se internaba en las profundidades de la tierra... sus ojos brillaron tratando de divisar figuras entre la oscuridad mas le era imposible, lo único que veía era el negro fulminante... sus manos tanteaban la pared viscosa del túnel para mantener el camino, pero comenzaba a desesperarse... cuando unos sonidos llegaron a sus oídos por fin...

Un murmullo... no era mas, pero servía para guiar sus pasos cautelosos... sus manos continuaban tanteando el aire frente a ella y la pared a su lado... la oscuridad parecía no tener fin cuando repentinamente sintió un escalofrío y de pronto todo se iluminó... la joven cerró rápidamente los ojos en reflejo a la agresión mientras se agachaba para estar menos descubierta ante lo que sea que hubiese frente a ella...

La joven forzó a sus ojos a acostumbrarse a la luz, y cuando pudo vislumbrar algunas figuras borrosas logró ocultarse tras unas rocas... había corrido con suerte pues no había nadie cerca... sus ojos se acostumbraron rápidamente a la luz, y ahora podía ver la capa mágica que cubría el túnel, la responsable de que no se viera la luz desde el mismo... pero algo más llamó su atención... voces... lo que antes fuese un murmullo ahora podía diferenciarlo perfectamente en dos voces que interactuaban...

Con gran cautela la joven se fue deslizando en el interior de aquél laberíntico sitio... los túneles eran muchos y similares, por lo que fue colocando pequeñas marcas en los muros, debía ser rápida al salir de allí..con Él... su cuerpo se desplazaba entre rocas que ocultaban su presencia, sus largos cabellos negros trenzados se encontraban algo sucios por el barro en las paredes pero sus pupilas verdes brillaban con gran intensidad mientras perseguía las voces...

- Quiero que se preparen para salir... han de ir a buscar mas energía... y aumenten la seguridad. El estúpido de Ghérn habló mas de la cuenta.

- ¡Sí señor, de todos modos ¿Cree que alguien nos encuentre tan pronto?

La joven por fin podía escuchar claramente las voces, y sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo cuando reconoció a una de ellas. Se cuerpo se negaba a acercarse a aquél lugar, pero su mente se impuso. Tenía que verlo con sus propios ojos, tenía que asegurarse que fuese él y no algún simple imitador... Su corazón palpitaba furioso dentro de su pecho, mientras sus ojos se asomaban por sobre la roca que ocultaba su presencia...

- Estoy Seguro – repuso un hombre alto de cabello corto negro y ojos azul hielo.

- A..Aoshi... – susurró la joven atónita...

No podía ser cierto... ella confiaba que estaba allí contra su voluntad, esperaba encontrarlo amarrado, torturado o incluso casi muerto, pero esto... esto dolía, porque al fina de cuentas todos los rumores eran ciertos... él era un traidor... y ella... ¿Qué haría ella ahora?... ¿se lo informaría a Saitou?... ¿A Kao?... lo mataría... él la había traicionado después de todo ¿no?...

- ¡Espía! – El grito la tomó por sorpresa, se giró sobre sus talones para ver a un sorprendido demonio que buscaba su arma.

- ¡Diablos¡Cierra la boca! – dijo mientras le asestaba un golpe que lo dejaba inconsciente

Mientras el cuerpo inconsciente del demonio caía escuchaba los pasos apresurados de los hombres acercarse... Misao analiza rápidamente su situación, se encontraba en territorio enemigo, sin armas importantes, sin lugar para esconderse, y con todos sus planes tirados a la basura... llamar a Kao estaba completamente fuera de discusión... aún no estaba segura del destino que quería para aquél traidor...

- Mejor me voy... – se ordenó a si misma mientras comienza a correr fuera de la cueva...

Sus piernas corrían rápidamente a través de los túneles, su corazón aún se sentía helado, bombeaba rápidamente la sangre, pero cada latido le dolía... había sido utilizada... y el orgullo como una daga laceraba latido a latido su alma... se sentía estúpida, totalmente estúpida ¿cómo había confiado en él tan ciegamente?... si es que Kao tenía razón... debía eliminarlo, pero ¿cómo...cómo matarlo si cada vez que le veía recordaba todo lo que habían vivido juntos?... sus ojos le dolían de tanto retener las lágrimas, quería irse de allí... quería no haberlo visto, y seguir pensando que él la amaba. Pero su orgullo estaba presente recordándole con perfección que la persona que había visto era Él, ningún otro ser...

Frente a ella se hallaba ya el túnel de salida, corrió mas fuerte hacia él cuando sintió una presencia muy familiar tras ella... lo sabía, sabía antes de girar su rostro que lo vería... pero su corazón la traicionó nuevamente... deseaba verlo nuevamente...y lo hizo, lo vio girar sobre del túnel en el que venía escapando, y su corazón se detuvo... allí estaba él, ahora detenido mirándola fijamente, sus rasgos duros su cabello oscuro y sus fríos ojos azules, que ocultaban su sorpresa al verla allí... lo conocía demasiado ya para no notarlo, no la espera, no a ella... parecía un momento detenido en el tiempo... parecía que él iría hacia ella como siempre a reclamar sus labios como lo había hecho innumerables veces ya... pero entonces la realidad se clavó en su alma...

- ¡Atrápenla! – grita el hermoso demonio de cabello negro. Misao prosiguió corriendo hasta atravesar el umbral negrusco, separándose de la luz y el sonido de aquella cueva.

- ¡Pero no la maten! – Afirmó Aoshi – ¡O desearan morir con ella!

Misao corría rápidamente por el bosque... oía las voces tras ella, los pisotones de aquellas criaturas resonaban cual manada... demasiado torpes pensó ella mientras se abalanzaba sobre una rama de poca estatura, con presteza escaló el húmedo tronco y continuó su camino a través de la maraña de copas entrelazadas. Se detuvo pacientemente cuando sus perseguidores lo hicieron, y ahí lo vio nuevamente, parado detrás de todos dando ordenes...

- Me vengaré de ti Aoshi, aunque sea lo último que yo haga en esta vida, me las pagarás – susurró suave pero furiosa la hermosa demonio.

El sol se filtraba por entre las verdes y frondosas copas... entibiaba todo el bosque, mientras la melódica risa cesaba levemente... algunas criaturas del bosque se acercaban curiosas a las figuras mientras continuaban su camino... el canto de las aves daba un toque mágico a la escena...

Battousai miraba fijamente a la hermosa mujer... el habiente fresco y vital, el sol irradiando luz y la figura sentada junto a él... se sentía... en paz... una sensación agradable que se esparcía por su cuerpo y relajaba sus músculos. Pero que a la vez intrigaba su mente y enredaba su alma... una sensación que ya había sentido antes...

Y de pronto lo recordó... recordó a una hermosa joven bajo un cielo nublado... recordó una lluvia bajo otro frondoso árbol... era ella, estaba seguro... no podía ser otra...

- Dime una cosa... – inició él la conversación.

- ¿Que? – preguntó ella curiosa mientras lo miraba fijamente a aquellas pupilas de oro.

- ¿Dónde estabas una semanas atrás?

- ¿Qué? – Pregunto ella pero al ver que él seguía esperando la respuesta no lo estiró mas – hace una semana estaba trabajando en una pequeña ciudad al este del río Rin – dijo ella y retiró la mirada hacia un lado recordando cierto encuentro en aquella ciudad.

Los ojos dorados se abrieron notoriamente... y Kao lo miró de reojo curiosa... una sensación alegre inundó su cuerpo... ya la había sentido antes... y de pronto sintió un viento frío que atravesó su cuerpo, sus músculos se tensaron a lo largo del cuerpo... su mente trataba de analizar todo cuanto pasaba por ella lo mas rápido que podía...

- No puede ser – pensó ella mientras lo miraba – pero si es él... ahora comprendo porque se me hacía tan familiar... – De pronto Battousai se giro hacia ella y la miró fijamente mientras en su rostro se instalaba una sensual sonrisa... mientras ella sentía que se iba deslizando por el tronco de aquél árbol.

- Parece que nos vimos antes... ¿verdad? – dijo el mientras se acercaba hacia ella

Kao sintió que su rostro comenzaba a encenderse cuando Battousai comenzó a acercarse hacia ella... peligrosamente... era extraño..ser la víctima... usualmente ella era la cazadora, quien hacía el avance, quien tenía el control... esto representaba un giro de ciento ochenta grados, como cada vez que estaba cerca de él...

Las fuertes manos del arcángel se deslizaron por su espalda lentamente... dulcemente, produciendo un escalofrío por todo su cuerpo... mientras sus cabellos rojizos producían cosquillas en su cuello... El arcángel tomó delicadamente el cuerpo de la demonio atrayéndolo hacia él... el aroma de su cuerpo era hechizante, pero las cercanía de sus cuerpos producía estragos en el joven arcángel... así pues, juntando toda su fuerza de voluntad, logró con extrema delicadeza acomodarla mejor contra el tronco, para después mirarla fijamente a escasos centímetros...

- S..si, así parece – dijo ella y retiró la mirada tratando de apaciguar su cuerpo que comenzaba a exigir el contacto con aquél arcángel frente a ella. – No sabía que los arcángeles tuviesen que esconderse de aquella forma – preguntó con la curiosa escéptica que la caracterizaba.

- Pues no, no es común que lo hagamos – dijo este sonriendo, era curioso como todo cuanto ella hiciese le daba ganas de reír, pero en ese momento no sonreía con alegría... sonreía con victoria, lo sabía... lo notó cuando ella retiró su mirada, ella también lo deseaba... y eso que sentía era venganza... le cobraría todas las veces que ella sin saberlo lo había provocado. Battousai tomó su mentó con firmeza mientras la miraba fijamente

- ¿Qué cree que haces? – preguntó ella fríamente pero él la miró y sus ojos mostraban todo lo contrario a lo que sus palabras y su voz transmitían.

Battousai ignorando sus palabras se acercó mas a ella rozando con sus dedos su suave cuello acercó sus labios a su oído, rozando su oreja con los labios mientras le hablaba, su mano libre comenzó a vagar por la espalda de la joven...

- Sabes... es curioso verte en la posición de presa... es ... – dijo él mientras la miraba fijamente a los ojos y rozaba sus labios con los propio – excitante

Nada... su mente no procesaba nada... su corazón se había detenido en el instante en que él había rozado sus labios. Y sus manos comenzaron a recorrer su espalda, descargas eléctricas recorrían su cuerpo mientras sentía la respiración de él romper contra la piel de su cuello.

Battousai disfrutaba de la diversión de la venganza pero algo no estaba saliendo como se lo proponía, él, ser el cazador situaba el poder, quien pone el límite, y su cuerpo exigía el contacto mas de lo que creyó capaz y el ligero roce se fue volviendo mas apasionado... mas hambriento, en ese momento se dio cuenta del autocontrol que Kao tenía, igual que él... pero aparentemente con ella no funcionaba... el levantó la vista hacia ella y la vio con los ojos cerrados, mientras se mordía levemente el labio inferior... sus ojos de oro se invadieron de una tonicidad violeta teñidos por el deseo, mirando fijamente los ojos cerrados... que ante la lejanía del hombre se abrieron...

No tuvo tiempo de pensar demasiado... cuando sintió la lejanía de su respiración se forzó a si misma para abrir los ojos, no comprendía que le estaba pasando, ella no era así... y sin embargo con él todo era distinto... cuando sus zafiros se abrieron vio dos pupilas doradas con destellos violetas inundadas de deseo que la miraban, y sonrió... después de todo no era la única fuera de control... pero cualquier pensamiento racional murió cuando Battousai tomo por asalto sus labios... Kao gimió al sentir la lengua intrusa en su boca, recorriéndola, saboreando cada centímetro, ella estiró sus brazos hasta rodear el cuello firme del arcángel y lo atrajo hacia ella ahondando mas el beso, y haciendo el suave contacto mas físico, mucho mas pasional... sus manos recorrían la musculosa espalda del arcángel grabando en su piel su entornada musculatura... él por su parte suspiraba mientras recorría el curvilíneo cuerpo de la mujer.

Kao deseaba más... su cuerpo hervía en deseo mientras sentía como los labios del arcángel descendían por su cuello... los besos fogosos se convirtieron en suaves mordiscos que arrancaron gemidos de su garganta, lo que excito mas al arcángel, Battousai tomó posesivamente la cintura de Kao y la atrajo fuertemente hacia él...

- ¡Ah! – el gemido de dolor emitido por Kao hizo a Battousai volver a la realidad. Había tomado su cintura tan enceguecido que había olvidado su herida.

Battousai ablandó el agarre mas no liberó su cuerpo, sin saber muy bien como se había vuelto adicto a esa mujer...

- ¿Estas bien? – preguntó el mientras miraba como el vendaje que él había colocado se había enrojecido levemente...

- Si, ya estoy bien – dijo ella mientras trataba de apaciguar el dolor y su deseo – no te preocupes... – dijo ella mientras apoyaba su frente en el fuerte hombro del arcángel.

- ¿Quién te hizo eso? – exigió saber el arcángel, ya no preguntaba... necesitaba saber, fuese quien fuese tendría una charla bastante interesante con él... – ¿Te enfrentaste nuevamente a los traidores?

- Pudo haber sido un ángel... ¿no lo pensaste?

- Tomoe no tiene ni la capacidad ni el poder para hacerte eso.

Tomoe... odiaba ese nombre porque tenía que mencionarlo... porqué tenía que prejuzgar que el ataque fue hecho por un demonio... ¿Por qué?... es que no lo comprendía.

- Además, el ataque es traicionero... no lo pudo haber hecho. Solo puede haberlo hecho un..

- ¿Demonio? – dijo ella molesta mientras se soltaba de sus brazos y se ponía de pie. Cayendo en cuenta de sus palabras.

Battousai nunca había sentido la realidad golpearlo de tal modo, era cierto... Kao era un demonio... ¡un demonio!... ¿En que estaba pensando?... Dios, ellos... no podía ser... y sin embargo su cuerpo exigía el contacto nuevamente... Su piel quemaba... no podía mirarla siquiera sin desear sus labios... Kao era un demonio que lo había tentado mas de una vez y él había caído... había roto el reglamento... lo que había ocurrido segundos atrás... no podía ni recordarlo sin que su cuerpo sintiera los efectos... ¿Qué diablos tenia esa mujer que lo volvía loco?...

- Caí... – fue lo único que dijo. Kao lo miró fijamente y luego fríamente.

No podía creerlo, que diablos tenía ese estúpido arcángel que por insignificante que fuese lo que dijese la hacía sentir tan mal... estaba insinuando que ELLA lo había tentado... pero si había sido él quien la beso, había sido él quien comenzó el juego que terminó en... en...

- Vete – fue la fría orden de la Demonio, pero Battousai no se movió. La miró fríamente, analizándola, sin mover un solo músculo.

- Yo no me pienso mover de aquí – dijo él mientras se acercaba nuevamente hacia ella, pero esta vez, ella retrocedió.

- Eres un estúpido. Por si se te olvida fuiste TU quien comenzó... si no pudiste detenerte cuando quisiste es porque eres débil – estaba herida, y no volvería a estarlo – si te preocupa que te reporte, no te preocupes, no lo haré... porque tu tampoco reportaras que te ataque ¿cierto? – dijo ella con sarcasmo.

Battousai la miraba fríamente, se había sentido usado, pero ella tenía razón, él había comenzado aquél encuentro... pero esa actitud de ella le molestaba, la distancia que ella había marcado le irritaba sobremanera, sentía el ferviente deseo de acercarse y besarla, un fuerte sentimiento posesivo se había formado para con esa mujer y no sería nada fácil de controlar...

- No. – Afirmó él mientras la miraba fijamente. Avanzo otro paso que ella retrocedió pero el movimiento brusco le produjo una punzada de dolor que él pudo percibir y algo nuevo surgió en su interior algo que sentía como nunca antes... IRA... por quien sea que la haya dañado – Ahora respóndeme...

- ¡Que te importa! – dijo ella indignada, primero la trataba como una utilizadora ¿y luego se preocupaba por ella?... Su orgullo exigía ser vengado, pero su corazón le impedía atacarlo como deseaba – Eso es algo que YO voy a solucionar, tu vete con el encanto de tu novia y déjame en paz...

- Ya basta Kao... – dijo él suavemente... peligrosamente – No se porque siempre la metes a Tomoe de por medio. Dime quien diablos te hirió.

- ¡Eres el colmo de la ESTUPIDEZ! – Gritó ella con los ojos estallando en furia – ¿Quieres saber quien fue? pues abre tus malditos oídos... La estúpida de tu novia lo intento, pero la muy inútil solo logró que le partiera el alma... pero adivina que... – dijo ella para callar la posible intervención del arcángel – Apareció otro ángel... su asqueroso hermano, él fue quien me hirió. Así que como vez ustedes los ángeles no son tan PUROS como TU quieres creer que son. Y en cuanto a TI, no quiero verte, no quiero oírte y si te veo por aquí nuevamente te pesará...

Battousai aún no salía de su sorpresa cuando la vio desaparecer frente a sus ojos. Un impulso le hizo estirar su mano, pero se reprimió a si mismo... tenía que detener eso que estaba sintiendo en ese mismo instante... Él se giró a mirar el árbol en el cual la había besado... no puede volver a ocurrir, no puede...

La humedad se había vuelto niebla... una cortina gris que no permitía ver nada en derredor... sus pies se apoyaban rápidamente en el enfangado suelo mientras sus manos tomaban las ramas como soporte para no caer y seguir viaje... no podía detenerse...

Las hiervas verdes con brillos blancos, producto de la llovizna que comenzaba a caer, resonaban tras ella... lo sabía... lo sabía... Él la estaba persiguiendo... ningún otro... solo él... se había convertido en una pelea... sin enfrentamiento... pero pelea en fin.

Lo sintió... cuando pisó ese nuevo trozo de suelo lo sintió... la llovizna había convertido el peligroso camino enfangado en un camino imposible... su pie resbaló en el barro y su cuerpo calló pesadamente al suelo... levantó el rostro enlodado y trató de levantarse con sus manos del suelo, pero éstas sufrían el mismo efecto que sus pies... y lo sentía acercarse... la frustración no ayudaba a sus manos que desesperadas trataban de aferrarse a algo... y lo encontró... tomo con fuerza la raíz de un árbol y la usó de bastón para colocarse de pie... pero ya era tarde... con lo que quedaba limpio de su ropa retiró los restos de barro de su rostro, si tenía que enfrentarlo sería con su rostro limpio...

- Misao... – escucho la dura voz a su espalda.

- ¡No pronuncies mi nombre! – dijo ella con ira – Lo ensucias cada vez que lo haces. – sentenció mientras giraba su cuerpo para verlo.

Aoshi endureció sus facciones ante tal comentario... después de todo eso era inevitable, él no daría marcha atrás... jamás.

- ¿Disfrutando el paisaje? – Preguntó el sarcástico mientras miraba las ropas enlodadas de la que fuera su mujer.

- Claro Aoshi, es una lástima que mi nuevo compañero no pueda estar aquí para disfrutarlo conmigo se que a él le encantaría – repuso ella con una gran sonrisa, mientras miraba la ira incrementarse en los ojos de él.

- Veo que no tardaste en encontrar suplente, y no lo culpo, pues eres grandiosa en la cama... – sus labios escribían lentamente el insulto en el corazón de Misao.

Misao sentía como su corazón se retorcía en su pecho... quería gritarle, quería pegarle... quería exigirle una explicación lógica para abandonarla, pero eso lo haría una mujer herida, y ella le demostraría que si ella no significaba nada para él. Él tampoco para ella, no rebajaría su orgullo por él... jamás.

- Pues si... hay hombres que si saber lo que es bueno cuando lo tienen...

- Si, después de todo hay que consentir a quienes nos dan placer... pero como sabes, esas personas son fácilmente reemplazables.

- Si, reemplazarlos y utilizarlos – dijo ella mirando como la furia crecía en los ojos de Aoshi, pues insinuar que lo había utilizado era demasiado para el orgullo de aquél ex–demonio, ella lo sabía.

Aoshi no soportó ese pequeño afrente... se lanzó al ataque desde la superioridad de la altura en la que se encontraba... Misao lo miraba fijamente, cuando él estuvo en su alcance se quitó la capa embarrada y la lanzó hacia él... quien con un movimiento de espada la destrozó... apoyó su pié en el suelo resbalando hacia atrás rápidamente hizo un movimiento para equilibrarse cuando una pequeña figura lo barrió...

Aoshi se levantó con la cara enlodada mirando furioso a Misao quien se encontraba unos pasos mas allá... esa mujer siempre lograba sorprenderlo... era lo que mas le encantaba de ella...pero ahora le daría una lección... Aoshi se lanzó en ataque hacia ella saltando sobre los pequeños trozos de capa que habían quedado dispersos... pero ella ya lo estaba esperando...

Misao bloqueó el primer ataque de la espada con la propia, el metal chispeó, y ella atacó con una patada al vientre que él detuvo fácilmente tomando su pie, mientas sonreía descaradamente. Ella sonrió también cuando giró sobre su cuerpo y le Tiró una patada hacia el rostro que le obligó a soltarla... no se entregaría tan fácil... no esta vez... Aoshi sonrió y tiró su espada a un lado, mientras Misao hacía lo mismo... Ambos atacaron comenzando una danza de puños y patadas que eran firmemente bloqueados por el oponente...

El combate se prolongaba y Misao sabía que de seguir así ella perdería... los golpes de Aoshi eran mas fuertes y comenzaba a resentir el detenerlos... y los pequeños trozos de tela que servían de apoyo para el combate se iban enlodando también. Aoshi cansado ya lanza contra ella una combinación de petadas y puños, logrando romper su defensa mas cuando iba a realizar el golpe de gracia a su estómago, Misao lo esquiva hacia atrás, pisando el barro... Ella cae de espaldas llevándole con ella al tomar su brazo...

La joven se revuelve bajo aquel cuerpo musculoso... el contacto le hiere, le trae recuerdos... el peso de su cuerpo sobre ella... sus brazos musculosos a su espalda... no quería recordar mas... no quería... su cuerpo trataba inútilmente de liberarse pero él no la dejaba, había retirado sus manos de la espalda femenina para depositarlos a los lados de aquél delgado cuerpo... atrapándola...

- Bueno pequeña... dime... ¿me has extrañado? – le preguntó el mientras la miraba fijamente.

- Para nada... mi nuevo compañero me complace mucho. – dijo orgullosa mientras sentía la mano de él colarse bajo su túnica. – ¡Ni se te ocurra!

- Deja de mentir pequeña, tu eres mía... – dijo el mientras sonreía descaradamente – siempre lo serás.

Aoshi toma una de las piernas de la mujer y la levanta hasta su cintura... ella lo golpea con la mano libre mientras trata de zafarse... pero él resiste los golpes mientras deja caer su peso sobre ella... y comienza a besar su cuello... Misao sentía la excitación de su ex-amante, y aunque ella lo deseara igual que antes, su orgullo no le permitía corresponderle... ella no sería utilizada como una simple cosa... y si él creía que podría tomarla es que no conocía a su mujer...

- Eso crees tu, pero tu te fuiste... lo que me deja libre para elegir otro compañero... ¿lo olvidaste? – dijo ella mientras le miraba herida - ¿Qué esperabas¿Qué te esperara¿Por qué habría¡Tu me dejaste, no yo! – grita furiosa mientras continúa removiéndose bajo él...

Aoshi se detuvo para verla... seguía siendo la mujer más hermosa que había visto jamás... y podía ver

- Pues estoy seguro que tu nuevo compañero no te hace sentir lo mimo que yo...

- No – dijo suavemente ella mientras él sonreía sobre la piel de su cuello y comenzaba a moverse sobre el cuerpo femenino – me hace sentir mucho mejor – escupió fríamente.

Aoshi detuvo en seco su movimiento y la sujetó con fuerza desmedida, Misao reprimió cualquier muestra de dolor, no se permitiría flaquear ahora, prefería que la mate de una vez a la agonía que estaba viviendo...

Aoshi sentía el calor correr por sus venas, incrementándose a cada imagen proyectada por su mente... sabía perfectamente que era... ira... la sentía por ella... porque ella era suya, únicamente suya... siempre había sido así... y ahora sus ojos lo miraban con repulsión su cuerpo se negaba a su contacto... sería posible que lo hubiese remplazado ya... la sola idea lo hizo sentir mas furioso.

Aoshi tomo su rostro con fuerza obligándola a mirarlo y sin pausa asaltó sus labios en un beso furioso, Misao lo esquivó en la medida de lo posible no quería sus besos no mas... pero el beso se convirtió en uno hambriento casi desesperado, que no pedía permiso, exigía la entrada a su interior sin miramientos... era un beso que la reclamaba como suya... un beso como los del viejo Aoshi... aquellos que compartían juntos y la joven le permitió la entrada nuevamente entre sus labios... Misao sentía las lágrimas inundar su rostro mientras las antiguas sensaciones aparecían vívidas en su piel... jamás pudo contra él... jamás... la joven sintió su pecho contraerse en la confusión de su alma... no podía matarlo... ahora se daba cuenta... ahora entendía la mirada de Kao... Kao lo sabía incluso antes que ella misma, ella aún lo amaba mas que a su propia vida... que estúpida... que estúpido esperar solo morir entre sus brazos... las lágrimas se escurrieron por sus párpados cerrados... resbalaron por sus mejillas y cayeron al frío y húmedo suelo...

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

Desde ya **MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS** a **TODOS** por tomarse cinco minutos para **LEER** mi **FIC**, y dejarme un **REVIEW**. Y los que no pudieron gracias igual. paso a responder. 


End file.
